Kamen Rider Photon
by SilentOver
Summary: Seorang player dari Massively Multiplayer Online Simulation Game bernama Kamen Rider Online Heroes terkirim ke sebuah dunia yang tak ia ketahui. Disinilah perjalanan barunya dimulai. For fun only...
1. Prologue

Prologue

.

.

.

Tournament Arena – Riot City Stage

Tepat di kota itu, ditengan jalanan kota nan kumuh. Sosok Ksatria dengan armor-armor bertema astronot dan helm yang menyerupai roket itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Bekas goresan, tebasan sampai penyok-penyok menghiasi armor-armor yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dialah Tracc sang Kamen Rider Fourze , VVIP player sekaligus player peringkat pertama di dunia Kamen Rider Online Heroes (KROH). Dia dikenal kuat dengan timnya yang tak terkalahkan. Tapi kini, kondisinya menyedihkan. Ia terdesak oleh seorang player Newbie yang baru saja bermain KROH selama beberapa minggu. Si pemula luar biasa yang telah membabat habis semua Top 10 Player di dunia KROH, kecuali dirinya. Dan kini, gilirannya untuk masuk kedalam daftar itu.

Tak lama waktu berselang, sosok Rider yang paling dibencinya, sang lawan, mendarat 5 meter dihadapannya. Rider itu baru saja terjun dari ketinggian beberapa puluh meter dan mendarat mulus ditanah. Kemudian, diikuti oleh 2 Rider lagi dibelakangnya yang ikut terjun. Yang satunya bermotif garis-garis biru dan memegang sebuah pistol, sementara satunya lagi didominasi oleh warna hitam dan ungu dengan armor bermotif game yang kental. Disisi lain, si lawan utama sendiri berwujud Rider dengan suit ketat berwarna putih berseling biru muda. Armornya berwarna biru dengan hiasan jalur rangkaian dibeberapa bagiannya. Dibagian dadanya tertulis 'Photon' dengan font futuristic, melambangkan namanya.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan ku!? Aku lebih kuat darimu! Bahkan levelmu jauh dibawahku!" Jerit Tracc ketakutan dari balik helm roketnya.

Si lawan tertawa kecil. "Kau memang kuat Tracc-san. Tapi kau lupa satu hal,Kamen Rider Online Heroes adalah Game yang mengandalkan kerja sama tim! Kau kuat, tapi Tim mu lemah! Bahkan Genm milikku saja hanya perlu memakai form LV X untuk mengalahkan Ultimate Kuuga milikmu. Kau dan timmu lemah!" Balasnya."Dan kini, aku Kamen Rider Photon, bersama tim ku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Genm! Diend! Ikuzo!"  
Serentak ketiga Rider itu bergerak menerjang Fourze. Genm, dengan Gashacon Sparrow miliknya menebas bagian lengan oleh Diend yang menembakinya bertubi-tubi. Kemudian diakhiri oleh Photon dengan skill Rider Punch yang mendarat tepat di kepala Fourze. Mementalkan Sang Rider astronot jauh kebelakang. Namun tak cukup untuk menghabiskan HP Bar miliknya.

"Sampai disini saja, akan aku akhiri!" Dengan segera Photon mengeluarkan sebuah batangan menyerupai papan rangkaian bergambar galaksi didalamnya. Papan rangkaian seukuran Flashdisk itu kemudian ia posisikan didepan kepala sabuknya, lalu ia lemparkan ke tanah. Disaat papan rangkaian itu menyentuh tanah, seketika itu juga semacam gelombang kejut menyebar ke seisi penjuru kota. Tak terkecuali Fourze. Ia pun tak dapat bergerak.

[Photon Break : Meteor Rain]  
Photon melambung tinggi ke langit. Di ketinggian, muncul sejumlah bola api berukuran besar yang berputar mengitarinya. Ia pun mengambil posisi tendangan supernya. Kemudian, bersama dengan bola api yang mengelilinginya, ia melesat ke arah Fourze.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"  
Fourze kena telak. Ledakan hebat pun lantas terjadi. Seisi kota hancur ditelan ledakan. Dalam sekejap kota mati itu berubah menjadi lautan api. Semuanya lenyap. Hancur ditelan api membara. Beruntung Genm dan Diend berhasil menghindar dengan skill mereka masing-masing.

[Pertarungan Final Turnamen Hyper Climax War telah berakhir! Sambutlah sang juara! Kamen Rider Photon!]

Sorak-sorai penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan hebat itu pecah begitu mendengar penguman barusan. Seisi dunia KROH menyambut pemenang baru mereka, Kamen Rider Photon. Suasana begitu Riuh, hampir disetiap penjuru kembang api menghiasi langit. Beriringan bunyi teropet dan musik kemenangan untuk Photon. Semua berakhir. Photon menang.

.

* * *

.

Kamen Rider Online Heroes adalah sejenis game Massively Multiplayer Online Simulation Game atau yang biasa disingkat MMOSG. Memang tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan disini selain bertarung sebagai penjahat ataupun pahlawan. Namun konsep Game yang sangat Unik, Map yang luas dan beragam, juga adanya event di tiap bulan membuat KROH menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bahkan belakangan ini GM semakin banyak menambahkan fitur-fitur lain seperti membentuk Guild, Minigame, Bounty Hunting, sampai Free Room dimana Player bisa saling bertemu dan bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Di KROH, setiap pemain setidaknya memiliki 2 avatar. Yang pertama adalah avatar asli, lalu yang satunya lagi adalah avatar wujud Rider. Dimulai dari 0, setiap pemain harus mengembangkan Ridernya masing-masing agar menjadi lebih kuat. Seperti dengan menambahkan Skill yang didapat dari Gacha, Melakukan training, Upgrade stats, Sampai Combine Rider. Lalu ketika mencapai LV 50, pemain akan mendapat Final Form untuk Rider mereka masing-masing dengan Skill khusus yang dipilihkan oleh langsung GM.

Di KROH juga mengutamakan sistem Team. Untuk bisa bertarung, sebuah tim minimal harus beranggotakan 2 orang dan maksimal 3 orang. Anggota team bisa didapat dari Gacha maupun pelelangan . Anggota team juga harus di upgrade dan dipasangkan Skill yang sesuai atau dia hanya akan menjadi beban dalam pertarungan. Meskipun statusnya hanyalah NPC, tapi jika cocok, Pemain dapat menggabungkan Main Ridernya dengan salah satu anggota team. Contohnya Rider dengan kekuatan api bisa di gabungkan dengan Cross-Z Magma dan menghasilkan wujud Rider baru yang lebih kuat.

.

* * *

.

"Haaaa...Akhirnya kelar juga ya..." Ucapku Lega ketika kembali ke HQ ku. Di ikuti oleh Genm dan Diend dibelakangku. Mereka hanyalah NPC, jadi jika tidak diberi perintah, mereka akan terus mengikuti pemain.

"Tunggu disini!" Perintahku. AI NPC dalam game ini masihlah sangat standar. Jika bukan untuk pertarungan, maka para anggota ini hampir tak ada gunanya. Dialog yang sama berulang-ulang, mondar-mandir gak karuan dan hanya menunggu perintah. Jujur saja, bagian ini cukup membosankan.

Aku Zagi, lebih dikenal dengan nama Kamen Rider Photon. Aku masihlah Newbie, namun pemahaman ku pada Game ini lah yang membuatku bisa sampai menjuarai turnamen kelas dunia 'Hyper Climax War'. Kebanyakan pemain hanya mementingkan Main Rider tanpa peduli pada side kick mereka sendiri. Sementara aku mati-matian menaikkan level anggota tim ku, Diend dan Genm yang kudapat dari Gacha gratisan. Jurus dan Skillnya pun aku tata sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa dijadikan combo yang mantap. Belum lagi item yang kupasangkan pada keduanya.

"Yah, kerja bagus semuanya!" Ucap ku lagi seraya pamit. Walaupun mereka hanyalah NPC, tapi tak ada salahnya mengucapkan pamit pada mereka.

Ku buka Console Command, lalu kupilih Log out. Sesaat kemudian semuanya berangsur gelap, pertanda proses Log out sedang berlangsung. Satu per satu HUD nya memudar. Aku pun menutup mataku. Bersiap untuk melepas VR gear yang aku gunakan.

"Loh, kok ngga bisa?"

Sekali-lagi kucoba melepas VR gear milikku, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Aku masih berada di dunia yang sama. Semuanya masih gelap. HUD nya menghilang. Console pun tak dapat panik!

Mataku menutup dengan sendirinya. Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku mati rasa. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kesadaranku perlahan menghilang. Tenaga ku seakan lenyap. Bahkan menggerakkan jari saja aku tak tumbang.

Disaat itulah, 2 sosok yang begitu kukenal muncul dan menarik lenganku. Mereka membawaku ke arah cahaya terang yang muncul bersamaan dengan mereka. Meskipun samar-samar, aku bisa melihat wujud keduanya. "G-Genm?Diend?" Batinku keheranan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Encounter

.

.

.

"Master..."

"Oi Master..."

"Master! Bangun!"

Sahutan yang lumayan keras itu perlahan membangunkanku. Aku pun membuka mataku. Dihadapanku kudapati Genm dan Diend yang tengah berusaha membangunkanku. Ah, aku ingat, mereka lah yang barusan menyelamatkanku. Benar-benar tim yang sangat berguna.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Barusan mereka memanggilku Master, bukan? Mereka bisa bicara? Apa AI NPC-nya di Upgrade? "H-hei, kalian baru saja memanggilku Master? Kalian bisa bicara?"

Genm dan Diend saling tatap. Mereka keheranan. "Apa maksudmu Master?" Diend balik bertanya.

Heee, dia malah balik bertanya. AI-nya benar-benar hebat. Tapi kapan mereka mengupdate nya? Apa saat aku pingsan? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Ketika update biasanya semua player akan Disconnect secara paksa. Lantas apa ini?

"Yah, senang rasanya bisa mendengar suara kalian. Tapi aku harus segera _Log out_ atau aku akan terlambat berkerja. Dah ya!" Pamitku.

Kucoba mengakses _console command_ untuk _Log out._ Tapi anehnya tak kunjung muncul. HUD pun juga sudah tak ada. Bahkan HP bar yang biasanya melayang di atas kepala Genm dan Diend kini tak lagi apa yang terjadi?

"Hoi Master, sebenarnya kau ini lagi apa sih?" Genm makin keheranan melihat tingkahku. Begitu juga dengan Diend.

Masih bingung. "Tak ada cara lain, aku harus memastikannya!" Gumamku seraya bangkit. Aku ambil Photon Driver yang terkait pada sabuk avatar ku ini. Kupasang pada pinggangku. Kemudian ku keluarkan semacam disket dengan Logo P besar dan corak khas luar angkasa dari dalam sakuku. Kumasukkan Disket itu pada slot yang ada di Photon Driver.

[Photon Access!]

Particle Overflow!

Wah beneran lho! Ada suaranya. Apa itu artinya aku masih di Dunia KROH? Ah, tapi kucoba dulu lah. "Henshin!" .

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon!]

Titik-titik partikel bermunculan di sekeliling tubuhku. Satu per satu dari titik titik itu kemudian menyatu padaku hingga akhirnya merubah wujudku sepenuhnya. Menjadi Kamen Rider Photon. "Sugoi!" Teriakku tanpa sadar. Meskipun hal ini sudah biasa kulakukan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Semuanya terasa sangat...nyata.

Melihatku yang sudah bertransformasi, Genm dan Diend segera ambil posisi. Mereka mengira akan ada yang menyerang, tapi dengan cepat aku berhasil menenangkan kedua. Kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatan ku.

Terlepas dari semua itu, aku lebih peduli pada daratan luas yang kini membentang dihadapanku. Semuanya dipenuhi hamparan rumput hijau dan dihiasi oleh taman-taman bunga yang tersebar di beberapa penjuru. Sungai yang mengalir jernih, burung-burung berkicauan dan langit yang Tak statis seperti kebanyakan stage di KROH. Aneh, seingatku tak ada Stage seperti ini di KROH.

Dari semua ini, aku dapatkan kesimpulan kalau saat ini kami bukan lagi di KROH. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa aku masih bisa berubah? Kenapa Genm dan Diend tetap ada? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?

"Genm, pakai Jet Combat dan coba lihat keadaan sekitar." Pintaku.

Genm mengangguk paham dan langsung memasangkan Gashat Jet Combat ke dalam slot yang ada pada Gamer Driver miliknya. Dalam sekejap, semacam armor pun terpasang ditubuhnya. Dibantu oleh armor itu, Genm melayang di udara dan pergi memperhatikan sekitar seperti yang ku minta.

Hebat. NPCnya terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah game. Tidak salah lagi kalau dunia ini bukan lagi KROH. Apa semacam Isekai? Tunggu dulu, apa itu artinya aku sudah mati? Lalu Diend dan Genm... Ah sudahlah. Makin dipikirin malah makin pusing aku jadinya.

Kali ini aku berpaling pada Diend yang sibuk mengelap senjatanya. Gerakannya terlihat begitu natural. Tak seperti di KROH yang masih agak patah-patah." Diend, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Dimana kita?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu persis. Yang pasti saat itu, aku dan Genm melihatmu mengapung diruang hampa itu sendirian. Jadi kami menolongmu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah portal aneh terbuka dan kita bertiga pun terbawa kedalamnya. Saat sadar, kita sudah berada di tempat ini." Jelas si Rider bermotif garis biru itu.

"Jadi begitu...". Repot juga.

"Master!, aku melihat beberapa orang di arah barat daya! Dan juga, beberapa monster aneh..." Sahut Genm dari atas sana, dengan sedikit nada ragu pada bagian akhir.

"Kerja bagus! Turunlah! Kita temui mereka!" Balasku.

Sesuai perintahku, Genm pun turun dan melepas armor level-up nya. Untuk jaga-jaga, ku minta Diend men-summon Blade, Ryuki, dan G3. Lalu bersama-sama kami bergerak ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Genm.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mengambil jalan pintas, akhirnya kami berhasil menjumpai mereka. Meskipun hanya dari kejauhan, tapi kami bisa dengan jelas melihat sekumpulan petualang yang tengah menjaga sebuah kereta kuda. Semuanya memakai perlengkapan standard. Kecuali seseorang dari mereka yang nampak sangar dengan Armor menutupi tubuhnya, ditambah sepasang pedang berukuran besar yang menyilang di punggungnya. Keren dah. Mantab dah!

"Tahan!" Kataku. Aku berencana untuk melepas wujud Photon ini agar terlihat lebih ramah. Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukannya , segerombolan 'monster aneh' yang tadi dimaksudkan oleh Genm menampakkan diri. Kalau tidak salah mereka itu sejenis Orc dan Goblin yang biasanya ada di Game RPG bertema Era Medieval. Kacau dah, ujung-ujungnya pasti aku harus daftar ke Guild, menyelesaikan Quest, dan hidup sebagai seorang petualang. Tema nya mainstream banget lho.

Si pria berarmor sangar itu kini sedang bertarung melawan mereka. Sebenarnya aku tak punya niat untuk ikut campur, tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi kuambil satu batangan papan rangkaian yang kusebut Quantum, kemudian aku posisikan papan rangkaian itu didepan sabukku. Selesai, segera ku lempar papan rangkaian itu ketanah.

[Photon Strike : Radiation Burst]  
Ketika batangan itu menyentuh tanah, permukaan tanah disekitarku pun bersinar. Dari sana muncul semacam senapan dengan desain futuristik. Ku pegang dan lansung ku ku arahkan pada segerembolan Orc yang tengah berdiri membentuk kelompok. Bang!

Tembakan Sinar yang luar biasa memancar dari mocong senapan itu. Menghabisi para Orc yang kubidik, dan beberapa pepohonan yang ada didekat sana. Rerumputan yang dilalui oleh pancaran sinar itu pun ikut terbakar. Kayaknya aku terlalu berlebihan.

Atas aksi ku barusan. Mereka semua pun berpaling ke arahku. Tak terkecuali para Orc dan Goblin. Mereka bahkan merubah haluan mereka padaku. Jadi dari pada repot, ku perintahkan saja Ryuki untuk menggunakan Strike Vent miliknya dan menghanguskan para Orc juga Goblin buruk rupa itu. Sayangnya, beberapa area juga ikut terbakar. Kami jadi terlihat sebagai perkumpulan Anti-Hero. Tapi biarlah, lagian di KROH aku memilih untuk bergabung dengan fraksi Evil Riders.

"Kalian... Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Bentak salah satu dari mereka. Petualang dengan badan paling besar diantara mereka.

Aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku lebih tertatik untuk mengumpulkan bangkai para cebol dan babi siluman ini untuk dijual. Mengingat didunia ini, Points dari KROH pastilah tak bisa dijadikan alat transaksi. Jadi aku harus cari uang sendiri.

Disaat itu lah, tiba-tiba saja si 'Armor sangar' menyerangku dengan menebaskan pedangnya. Cepat-cepat ku pakai _Rider I_ _tem_ Kabuto Zector dan kulakukan _Clock_ _up_ sehingga gerakannya melambat. Disaat inilah kupakai satu lagi papan Quantumku.

[Photon Restore : Revolium Wave]

Dengan lembut kutempelkan telapak tanganku pada tubuhnya yang melambat akibat efek _Clock_ _Up_. Sekujur badannya pun bersinar dibuatnya. Tak ada dampak fisik. Hanya saja, musuh akan langsung lemas tak bertenaga untuk beberapa menit. Aku memang tak berniat membunuh. Siapa tahu mereka bisa di rampok.

 _Clock Over_. Semuanya kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala. Si armor sangar ambruk akibat jurusku barusan. Teman-temannya pun kaget dan berniat menyerangku, namun Diend telah terlebih dahulu mengambil inisiatif dengan menjadikan si 'armor sangar' ini sebagai . Sifat aslinya.

Aku tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Para petualang itu ketakutan. Jadi kali ini saatnya untuk membenarkan semuanya. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. Mari kita duduk dan luruskan semuanya." Ajakku.

.

.

"Atau kalian mau lanjut baku hantam?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Team-up

.

.

.

Senja berangsur gelap. Indah dalam balutan warna hitam. Bintang bertebaran laksana intan. Ditemani rembulan yang menyinari langit malam. Semuanya begitu indah dikala itu. Tak terkecuali bagi mereka yang mengaguminya.

Dibawah sang cakrawala, sekelompok orang dengan asyiknya menikmati malam yang tenang. Api unggun yang berada ditengah mereka bagaikan lentera di tengah , mereka dalam kebahagiaan. Terkecuali untuk dua orang yang nampaknya menjauh dari yang lainnya. Seorang pendekar mengenakan baju zirah yang menutupi hampir sekujur tubuhnya, dan seorang anak manusia berambut perak mengenakan jaket kulit dengan warna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru.

"Anu…. Photon-san, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"Tanya si pria dengan tubuh Full-Armor itu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau panggil aku Zagi saja, Momonga" Balas anak itu.

"Oh, Zagi ya?Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Zagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga aku belum punya rencana untuk kedepannya."

"Begitu ya….Kalau mau, datanglah ke Makam Agung Nazarick."

"Markasmu itu?Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja!Kau kuterima dengan senang hati sebagai tamuku disana."Sosok yang dipanggil Momonga itu kemudian mengambil sebuah cincin dari dalam sebuah kantung lalu memberikannya pada Zagi."Ini **Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown**.Dengan cincin ini, kau bisa berteleportasi ke ruang manapun di makam agung Nazarick."

"Hoo….kau baik banget , itu artinya aku berhutang padamu."

"tidak usah sungkan, Zagi. Rasanya menyenangkan juga punya teman dari dunia yang sama."

Kedua tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu…." Ucap Zagi sambil merogoh kantung virtualnya dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi yang tipis dan transparan.

"Ini adalah K-Pad, alat komunikasi kami di dunia Kamen Rider Online Heroes. Semacam Smartphone lah, hanya saja memakai gelombang elektromagnetik sebagai perantara jaringannya. Jadi kau takkan bisa mengakses internet dengan ini. Tapi kau tetap bisa berkomunikasi denganku, mendengarkan musik,main game ataupun menonton film yang sudah kusalin kesana." Terang Zagi sebelum kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Momonga.

"Hee, ada game-nya ya…Sugoi ne.."

"Nah, ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu."

"Ya!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kami, aku, Genm dan Diend pun dapat dengan mudah berbaur dengan para petualang itu. Dan juga Momon alias Ainz Ooal Gown alias Momonga. Dari mereka kami jadi tahu banyak hal mengenai dunia ini. Dan hal yang paling kutakutkan akan segera terjadi pada diriku, hidup sebagai seorang petualang.

Namun yang jauh lebih penting dari semua itu adalah Momonga yang bernasib sama denganku. Momonga mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari game DMMORPG dengan nama YGGDRASIL. Momonga tanpa sadar terkirim ke dunia ini disaat servernya harusnya ditutup. Berbeda denganku yang seperti terpaksa di buang kesini. Beruntung Markas miliknya yang dinamai Makam Agung Nazarick itu juga ikut terkirim. Baiknya lagi dia memperbolehkanku dan rekan-rekanku tinggal disana. Untung dah, dari pada jadi gelandangan.

Dunia fantasi ini hampir menyerupai game-game rpg klasik. Kau menjadi anggota Guild dan mengambil Quest sesuai peringkat/levelmu untuk memperoleh uang. Momonga sendiri sudah bergabung dengan Guild di kota E-Rantel. Dengan menyamar sebagai petualang, dia sudah berhasil memetakan wilayah disekitar tempat ini. Meskipun tujuan awal Momonga adalah untuk mencari kemungkinan pemain YGGDRASIL lain yang ikut terkirim kedunia ini.

Aku sendiri berencana untuk mendaftar di Guild yang cukup jauh dari sini. Aku telah sepakat untuk bekerja sama dengan Momonga sebagai balasan karna dia telah mengizinkanku tinggal di Nazarick. Dengan cara ini, Wilayah baru bisa terpetakan dan kemungkinan untuk menemukan pemain YGGDRASIL yang lain pun semakin bisa saja pemain KROH lainnya. Mungkin...

Layaknya game RPG, ada beberapa class yang eksis didunia ini. Magic Caster seperti Momonga, Priest, Thief, Berserker, Ranger, Druid, Paladin, Warrior, Wizard dan masih banyak lagi. Itu artinya sihir juga ada di dunia ini. Untung saja serangan non-fisik tak berlaku pada aku, Genm dan Diend berkat item yang ku pasang. Jadi sihir sekuat apapun tak akan mempan pada kami. Tapi apa item itu masih bekerja ya didunia ini?Ah nanti saja kucari tahu. Sekarang ku putuskan untuk menemani mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka. Momonga bilang, dia akan membagikan sedikit Gold dari misi ini pada ku kalau aku membantu mereka. Lagipula, Genm dan Diend pun juga kelihatan tak keberatan sedikit pun. Keduanya tampak menikmati misi sederhana ini.

"Hei master, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanpa kusadari Genm sudah berdiri di depanku. "Apa kita akan bersekutu dengan mereka?" Tanya-nya padaku.

"Tidak." Jawabku. "Kita hanya akan bersekutu dengan Elder Lich itu. Dia cukup kuat, ditambah lagi dia cukup baik pada kita. Tak ada salahnya kita bersekutu dengannya bukan?"

"Entahlah Master, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik bagiku."

"Hoi, jangan menyebut seseorang itu kotor jika kau sendiri berkubang lumpur. Kita ini Dark Riders, ingat? Dari awal kita sudah ditakdirkan jahat."

"Heh, kau ada benarnya Master..."

"Ya. Dan satu lagi, aku akan lebih senang jika kau dan Diend berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Master. Sudah kubilang bukan? Cukup Panggil aku dengan nama Zagi, atau nama asliku Toshiro Zaki. Pilihlah!"

"Heh, baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tentu saja, Zagi-sama."

"Tidak usah pakai embel-embel –sama. Kau ini makin aneh saja. Padahal biasanya kau akan menyombongkan dirimu 'Aku Dewa!' pada semua orang sebelum kita bertarung di KROH. Kemana perginya kesombongan mu itu!?"

"Heee...Emangnya aku begitu?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur!"

"Ya sudah."

Begitulah. Sifat Genm dan Diend di dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan yang seharusnya. Mereka...terlalu patuh. Seharunya saat kuberi perintah Genm akan bilang "Beraninya kau memerintah Dewa sepertiku!". Atau Diend yang akan berkata "Hanya aku yang bisa memerintah diriku!" Kalau saja begitu, pasti bakalan menarik lho...

.

* * *

.

Pagi. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke Desa Carne. Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit jarak antara Momonga dengan para petualang itu. Yah, aku tak mau tahu sih. Aku juga tak mau terlibat. Jadi dari pada susah, kuputuskan untuk mengambil jalan memisah. Tim dibagi 2. Tim Momon dan Tim Photon. Tim Momon pergi ke desa Carne. Tim Photon pergi masuk hutan untuk mencari beberapa bahan yang diminta oleh si anak bernama Nfirea itu. Aku tak tahu tanaman mana yang dimaksud, tapi untungnya dia memberiku gambaran yang cukup jelas. Dan tentu saja, Genm dan Diend ikut denganku. Sementara untuk jaga-jaga, kuminta Diend memanggil Blade dan Kuuga untuk menjaga tim Momon. Yah, sebenarnya itu permintaan langsung dari Momonga sih, demi kedoknya sebagai Momon.

"Ha! Ada satu!" Teriakku ketika berhasil menemukan salah satu bahan yang bunga aneh berwarna putih berkilau. Dikatakan kalau bunga ini punya kemampuan penyembuhan. Tapi aku tak peduli, langsung ku cabut saja.

"Genm, Diend, kalian berhasil menemukan yang lainnya?"

"Aku menemukan satu." Sahut Diend sambil mengangkat Bunga yang sama yang baru saja ia cabut.

"Aku dapat tiga, sepertinya sudah cukup." Sambung Genm.

"Baguslah, masukkan ke keranjang. Sekarang kita cari tanaman bernama kristal langit itu."

Tuntas dengan bunga putih berkilau, kami melanjutkan mencari sebuah bunga dengan nama kristal langit. Berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan oleh Nfirea, tanaman itu harusnya tumbuh di tepi hutan. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus keluar dari hutan untuk mencarinya. Tapi sepertinya kami mengambil arah yang salah. Karna ketika keluar dari hutan, bukannya desa Carne yang kami temui, Melainkan satu batalyon pasukan yang dipimpin oleh seorang wanita bersurai ungu yang tak kukenal. Mereka nampaknya hendak melakukan penyerangan ke desa Carne.

"Menyingkirlah dari jalan wahai para petualang! Kalau tidak maka kami terpaksa harus menghabisi kalian!" Suara lantang dari wanita yang sedang menunggangi kuda itu menggema di telinga kami.

Sontak kami bertiga tertawa kejang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dengan cepat aku berusaha menguasai diri. "Genm, Diend...Duh lucu anjir...ayo bersenang-senang sebentar!"

"Aduh, perutku sakit..." Diend masih saja tertawa, tapi dia paksakan dirinya. "A-Ayo!"

Genm pun tak mau kalah."Heh, akan ku selesaikan ini meski harus menggunakan Continue!"

"Baiklah!"

"Henshin!"

.

.

[Photon Access!]


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evil Riders Are...Evil?

.

.

.

[Photon Access!]

Particle Overflow!

"Henshin!"

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon!]

Seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan sebelum bertarung, aku berubah. Ada sebuah program di KROH yang melindungi setiap player sebelum berubah. Dengan kata lain, pemain yang belum berubah tak akan bisa diserang. Dan sepertinya Program itu sudah tertanam pada avatar setiap pemain. Bahkan diriku yang terbawa ke dunia ini. Buktinya saja anak panah yang tadi mereka tembakkan tak sedikit pun melukai ku, padahal kena telak diwajahku.

Si Wanita yang memimpin 'parade' pasukan itu pun turun dari kuda yang bersurai ungu panjang. Dia dilengkapi oleh Armor metal yang cukup tebal di bagian dada, bahu, kaki dan tangan. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya!?" Tanyanya dengan angkuh pada kami.

Genm jengkel. "Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, alangkah baiknya kau beri tahu nama mu dulu." Balasnya.

"Cih, tak ada untungnya bagiku memberi tahukan namaku pada orang yang akan segera mati ditanganku."

Diam-diam kuambil satu papan Quantum dan ku posisikan didepan sabukku. Setelah scanning selesai, seperti biasa ku lempar papan Quantum itu ke tanah. Di saat itulah gelombang kejut kembali muncul. Para pasukan itupun tak dapat bergerak.

"A-Apa ini!?"

[Photon Break : Meteor Rain]  
Seperti yang sebelumnya, aku melambung tinggi ke langit. Di ketinggian, muncul sejumlah bola api berukuran besar yang berputar mengelilingi ku. aku pun langsung mengambil posisi tendangan super ku. Kemudian, bersamaan dengan bola api yang mengelilingi ku, aku melesat ke arah kerumunan pasukan itu.

Ledakan hebat terjadi. Sekelompok pasukan yang aku serang terlempar kesegala penjuru. Bara api menyebar membakar mereka yang ada di dekat sana. Jeritan, raungan, dan tangis pun menggema dimana-mana. Anehnya lagi, aku menikmatinya. "Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya..."

[Kamen Ride : Sasword]  
[Kamen Ride : Ouja]  
[Kamen Ride : Dark Kiva]  
Melihatku yang sudah beraksi Diend pun ikut serta. Tapi emang dasarnya nggak mau susah, dia summon saja 3 Beast Rider untuk bertarung demi dirinya. Sementara ia sendiri keluyuran entah kemana. "Aku mau cari bahan lagi ya..." Pamitnya yang sudah jelass bohong.

"Woi Diend!, Mau kemana kau!?"  
[Dangerous Zombie!]  
Tak mau kalah. Genm segera masuk ke mode Level X miliknya. Dipersenjatai oleh Gashacon Sparrow, Ditebasnya musuh yang tersisa satu per satu. Dia pasti sangat menikmatinya. Tawa khas miliknya sampai terdengar saat ia mencabik-cabik para pasukan itu.

Indah sekali. Benar. Inilah perasaan yang sudah lama terlupakan oleh ku. Beginilah rasanya bertarung sebagai seorang penjahat. "Kita tunjukkan pada mereka arti Evil Riders yang sesungguhnya!"

.

* * *

.

"Ainz-sama, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan tiga orang aneh itu bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Narberal yang saat ini sedang menyamar sebagai Nabe pada tuannya itu.

Sang tuan, Momon alias Ainz Ooal Gown alias Momonga agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak mau para pelayannya sampai tahu kebenarannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia rekanku sekarang. Dan lagi, katakan pada pelayan yang lain kalau mereka bertiga akan menjadi penghuni tetap di Makam Agung Nazarick!"

"Baik, Ainz-sama."

Keduanyapun lantas diam. Dari tepi tebing, mereka memperhatikan desa yang saat ini sudah dilengkapi dengan pertahanan dasar. Ini semua berkat Momonga yang memberikan peluit itu pada gadis bernama Enri. Dari kejauhan, mereka menyaksikan pada penduduk desa yang sedang latihan memanah dibantu oleh para Goblin.

"Lumayan juga ya..." Ucap Momon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Untuk hal seperti itu?" Balas Nabe dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Momon terdiam. "Dari nilai, pencapaian mereka tidaklah , mereka yang ada disana pada sepuluh hari yang lalu benar-benar belum pernah menggunakan panah sama sekali. Mereka semua itu berusaha agar perasaan saat teman, anak dan orang tua mereka yang terbunuh tidak terulang kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Selain menghargai tekad mereka, lalu aku harus apa?"

"Mohon maafkan saya. Saya tidak berfikir sampai kesana."

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba saja ledakan hebat terjadi. Bumi bergetar. Lantas saja semua orang didesa panik. Bersamaan dengan itu, K-Pad milik Momon ikut berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari Zagi.

"Jika kau mendengar suara ledakan, abaikan saja. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar...hehe..." Isi dari pesan tersebut ditambah dengan beberapa Emoji.

Nabe langsung bersiaga. "Ainz-sama itu..."

"Itu ulah mereka. Biarkan sajalah." Cegah si Undead. "Hufft...mereka lebih liar dari yang kuduga." Gumamnya.

"B-baik..."

.

* * *

.

"M-Mustahil... Siapa kalian sebenarnya..."

[Critical Dead]

Belum lagi, sempat ia mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Genm telah terlebih dahulu mengantamkan tendangan supernya ke wajah prajurit itu. Alhasil ia pun terpental hebat dan mendarat naas ditanah. Kepalanya hancur dan dia pun tewas seketika dibuatnya.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal. "Hei, kenapa tidak kita jawab dulu pertanyaannya?" protesku.

"Tak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang akan segera mati. Ayo kita jarah mereka master!" Balas Genm. Ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau cari Diend dulu..." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Genm yang sibuk menjarah harta para prajurit.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tak sedikitpun rasa bersalah hinggap didalam hatiku saat menghabisi para ksatria kerajaan itu. Rasanya seolah-olah aku sudah menjadi Dark Riders sepenuhnya. Dan aku menikmatinya.

Belum lagi jauh aku berjalan, sebuah bola api tiba-tiba saja melayang kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku pun tak dapat mengelak dan kena. Namun berkat item milikku, serangan itu tak sedikitpun berdampak padaku.

Jaga-jaga, aku mengambil langkah arah datangnya serangan ku lihat seorang wanita berdiri disana. Wanita dengan rambut Ungu gelap dan armor baja yang menutupi hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Dia terlihat takut, stress, panik. Kulitnya terlihat mengkilap akibat basah oleh keringat. Aku ingat dia. Dia adalah wanita yang sama yang berlagak seperti pemimpin para pasukan ini. Hanya saja dengan saat ini kondisinya memprihatinkan.

"M-Mo-Monster...MONSTER!" Jeritnya sambil menembakkan beberapa bola api lagi ke arahku. Aku pun memilih menghindar untuk mengurangi resiko. Namun kemudian tanpa kusadari, dengan kekuatan magisnya ia lemparkan sebongkah batu besar kearahku.

[PhotonBlade]  
Cepat-cepat kumunculkan pedangku dan kutebaskan pada batu besar itu. Membelahnya menjadi dua. Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah umpan. Diluar dugaanku, ia melesat ke arahku sambil bersiap menghunuskan sebilah pedang ke tubuhku.

Sayangnya aku tak selemah itu. Dengan cepat aku bermanuver kearahnya, lalu ku hadiahkan sebuah pukulan telak diwajahnya. Dia jatuh. Matanya berdarah. Sepertinya tanpa sadar pukulan ku barusan menghancurkan bola matanya.

Aku jadi merasa iba, tapi biarlah. Aku ambil saja satu papan Quantum lalu kuposisikan didepan sabukku. "Bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu."

"Tidak! Tidak! kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Ampuni aku!" Ratapnya dibarengi oleh air mata yang bercampur darah. Ah, indah sekali...

Disaat-saat terakhir, tiba-tiba saja Genm datang menghentikanku. "Master tunggu!" Sahutnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan, tapi jika itu dia, pastilah ini penting.

Aku pun beranjak dari tubuh wanita itu."Ada apa?" dengan penuh rasa penasaran aku bertanya padanya.

"Izinkan aku yang menangani ini." Pinta Genm.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya kelinci percobaanku. Akan kusimpan dia disini" Jelasnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda bernama hijau yang ia sebut Bugvisor Zwei.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Rasanya tak ada gunanya. Namun karna Genm sendiri yang minta, ya biarlah. "Well, she's yours..." Kataku.

Kuserahkan wanita itu pada Genm. Genm mengarahkan Bugvisor Zwei ke arah si wanita tadi. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh wanita itu berubah menjadi partikel data dan terhisap masuk ke dalam Bugvisor. "Selesai sudah."

Sasword, Ouja, dan Dark Kiva yang di summon oleh Diend menghilang. Menyisakan kami berdua disana. Kulihat burung pemakan bangkai sudah beterbangan di sekitar kami. Pastilah mereka senang karna akan makan kenyang. Namun sayangnya salah satu dari mereka harus rela berkorban demi yang lainnya. Karna bahan terakhir yang dibutuhkan oleh Nfirea adalah Bulu burung pemakan bangkai. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devil Within

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke kota E-Rantel. Untuk menyelesaikan misi Nfirea dan juga untuk mendaftarkan marmut aneh yang bisa bicara peliharaan Momonga. Nfirea pun berjanji akan melebihkan bayaranku karna sudah berhasil menemukan bahan-bahan langka permintaannya. Bunga malaikat, Kristal langit, dan bulu burung pemakan bangkai. Aku jadi bersemangat.

Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Momonga. Ia bilang kalau dia juga pernah berhadapan dengan prajurit yang sama pada saat pertama kali kedatangannya ke dunia ini. Mereka berasal dari Keteokrasian Slaine, sebuah negeri yang berada di bagian selatan Baharut dan Re-Estize. Menurutnya mereka memang sering bikin onar. Mereka ancaman yang cukup besar. Menarik, aku jadi ingin coba memporak-porandakan negri itu dengan Final Form ku.

Satu-satunya keuntunganku didunia ini adalah ketahanan terhadap serangan non-fisik, termasuk sihir. Dan juga program yang ada di avatar ku ini. Jadi selama aku belum berubah atau selama serangannya tak bersifat fisik, aku tak akan terluka. Starter Pack yang cukup bagus menurutku. Begitu juga bagi Genm dan Diend. Ditambah lagi, Diend punya kartu Evol Black Hole yang kudapat dari event mingguan. Firasatku mengatakan kalau kekuatan Alien Cobra itu pasti dibutuhkan suatu saat nanti.

Selain itu aku juga punya Rider item. Rider item adalah item khusus para Rider yang dapat digunakan sebagai alat transformasi di Kamen Rider Online Heroes. Jadi jika kau punya Rider item, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai arsenal maupun sebagai Henshin device. Rider Item hanya bisa didapatkan dengan me-redeem kode yang didapat saat membeli DX, Hiper Detail Gear, ataupun CSM Kamen Rider. Aku punya DX Kabuto Zecter, DX Magma Knuckle, Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle, Bugvisor Zwei dan CSM Kuuga Arcle Belt. Jadi aku bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Chronos dan Kamen Rider Kuuga. Atau bisa juga hanya menggunakan kekuatannya seperti Clock up ataupun menjadikan Magma Knuckle dan Bugvisor sebagai senjata.

Yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah tingkah Genm yang sedikit aneh sejak kami membantai habis Para prajurit Keteokrasian Slaine (susah nyebutnya euy). Dia seolah sengaja mengambil jarak dan hanya fokus pada Bugvisor Zwei miliknya. Bahkan saat kutanya, dia selalu bilang "sedang melakukan hal yang menarik." . Aku sedikit curiga. Apa mungkin dia tidak suka perannya sebagai Evil Rider?

.

* * *

.

Kami sampai di E-Rantel. Tim pun kembali dipecah menjadi dua. Aku, para Riders, Momon, Nabe dan si marmut raksasa pergi ke Guild untuk mengurus administrasi si Marmut itu. Sementara para petualang itu akan pergi ke kediaman Nfirea untuk menemaninya sampai kami tiba. Untuk jaga-jaga kuminta Diend bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hoi, kau kenapa sih Momon?" Tanyaku pada si Undead yang kelihatan lemas menunggangi si Marmut Raja Hutan Bijak. "Kalau kau tidak suka pada Marmut ini kenapa tidak kau jual saja? Untung gede lho..."

Si Marmut kelihatan panik mendengar ucapanku barusan. "Tidak, kurasa dia pasti berguna suatu hari nanti..." Jawab si Momonga meyakinkan dirinya, yang berhasil membuat si Marmut bernama Hamusuke kembali tenang.

"Ah kau ini ndak seru. Baiklah, aku mau menjual bangkai Babi sama cebol buruk rupa ini dulu. Kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"Yah, jangan lama-lama ya Zagi. Bisa-bisa uang hadiah misimu diambil sama yang lain lho..."

"Oh itu pasti!"

.

* * *

.

"Anu...Maaf Diend-san, sebenarnya kau itu apa ya?" Salah satu dari para petualang, Lukeluther Velve berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka yang beku bagaikan gunung. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah salah mengambil topik pembicaraan.

Malu. Salah satu kawannya lantas menjitak kepala Luke. "Woi Luke! Tidak sopan kau bertanya begitu padanya!" Bentak Peter.

"Tidak! Tak apa, mungkin tak ada salahnya juga kami memperkenalkan diri." Diend menengahi.

"Kalau Diend-san sendiri bilang begitu sih... ya baguslah." Lanjut Ninya dengan tawa kecilnya.

Dine sang Druid pun tak mau ketinggalan. "Silahkan mulai Diend-san."

"Baiklah. Aku Diend. Lalu seperti yang kalian tahu, ada rekanku yang bernama Genm dan master kami yang bernama Zagi. Kami bertiga datang dari luar dunia ini. Kami adalah Rider. Petarung. Di dunia asal kami yang kami lakukan tiap harinya hanyalah bertarung dan terus bertarung bersama Master kami."

Ninya manggut-manggut. "Woah, dunia yang keras. Kalau boleh tahu, mastermu itu sekuat apa ya? Aku tak bisa merasakan Mana ataupun energi sihir darinya.."

"Itu wajar. Master Zagi tak bisa menggunakan sihir dan tak akan pernah bisa diserang dengan sihir. Pokoknya, serangan yang sifatnya non fisik tak akan mempan pada dirinya. Masterku Zagi, dikenal juga dengan nama Kamen Rider Photon saat ini adalah salah satu Rider terkuat di dunia asal kami. Kekuatannya adalah memanipulasi partikel. Bayangkan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kekuatan itu. Yah, walaupun terbatas sih."

Usai perkenalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah yang dihuni Oleh Nfirea Bareare. Dikatakan kalau disini dia tinggal bersama sang nenek. Tapi mengingat rumahnya yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan, pastilah neneknya sedang pergi keluar.

"Kami akan membantu Nfirea memasukkan barang-barang kedalam. Maukah anda berjaga di pintu sebentar Diend-san?"

"Tak masalah."

Yah, menunggu di depan pintu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bahkan bagi Diend, inilah hal yang paling dia inginkan. Dia tak sudi kalau harus kerja keras tanpa di perintah oleh sang tuan. Lagi pula, tak ada untungnya bagi dirinya.

Suasana hening, sepi, sunyi. Si Rider bermotif garis sangat menikmatinya. Ini benar-benar situasi yang cocok untuknya. "Hm..entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mencuri sesuatu yang berharga. Mungkin ada baiknya ku curi beberapa potion milik anak itu." Batinnya.

Brak!

Suara benturan keras diiringi jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam rumah Nfirea. Tanpa ragu lagi Diend langsung menerobos masuk kedalam. Kartu Final Attack Ride pun ia masukkan ke dalam Driver berbentuk pistolnya itu. Secepat mungkin ia langkahkan kaki malasnya menuju asal suara tadi.

"Punten!"

Di dobraknya pintu. Diend mendapati para petualang yang sudah tewas bersimbah darah dilantai. Hanya Ninya yang tersisa bersama Nfirea yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ninya terluka parah, dia menangis, ketakutan. Sementara Nfirea tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah hancur. "Sial!" umpat Diend kesal. "Kalau dia sampai mati, kami tidak akan bisa dapat bayaran!"

"Hee...jadi ada satu lagi ya..." Dari bagian tergelap di ruangan itu, muncul lagi sesosok wanita dengan armor minimalis yang pada permukaan armornya tertempel banyak plate. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan bola mata yang merah bagai darah. "Kau terlambat lho, aku sudah hampir menghabisi semuanya. Tinggal si Magic Caster saja yang belum kubunuh. Habisnya dia percaya banget sih kalau bakalan ada yang nolong. Sampai nangis-nangis gitu lho... Maaf ya kalau ku bunuh. Kau marah? Kau marah kan? Ayo marahlah dan teriak!" Tawanya seperti seorang maniak dengan nada yang terdengar merendahkan.

Sayangnya Diend bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Dari pada menunggu lama, ia lepaskan tembakkan yang berhasil mengenai bahu wanita itu. Ia pun menjerit hingga jatuh berlutut karna kesakitan. "Maaf, tapi aku tak terlalu suka basa-basi." Ucap Diend datar.

[Kamen Ride : Ouja]  
"Kuberi lawan yang cocok untukmu." Dengan itu, sebuah Rider dengan tema kobra berwarna ungu muncul disisi Diend. Ditangannya ia genggam semacam pedang yang menyerupai taring Kobra. Terkesan sadis dan gayanya yang sangat brutal. Ouja termasuk salah satu Rider yang ditakuti oleh player KROH.

"Kau...siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tatapan wanita itu yang sebelumnya santai kini nampak serius. Ia terlihat marah.

"Ouja, tolong ya.."

Sesuai perintah, Ouja langsung saja melayangkan pedangnya ke arah wanita itu. Namun karna kegesitannya, ia berhasil menghindar. Ia pun balik menyerang Ouja dengan menghunuskan pisau stiletto miliknya ketubuh Rider itu. Tapi dalam hal pertarungan jarak dekat, Ouja tidak ada tandingannya.

Plak!

Pedang Ouja berhasil menghantam wanita itu tepat dibagian wajahnya. Ia pun tersungkur. Senjatanya terlempar. Sigap saja Ouja menjambak rambut sebahu wanita itu dan membantingnya ke meja di dekat sana hingga hancur. Darah bercururan dari kepalanya. Plate yang menempel di armornya berjatuhan.

"BAJINGAN!"Jeritnya. Wanita itu berhasil meraih salah satu senjata miliknya, kemudian ia hunuskan ke paha Ouja. Dalam sekejap tubuh Ouja membara terbakar oleh api. Rider ungu itupun lenyap seketika.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu bangkit lalu lari membawa Nfirea bersamanya. Inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Diend. Ia tak mau repot, jadinya ia biarkan saja wanita itu pergi dulu. Yang jelas, dengan Plate yang berserakan, mencari wanita itu tak lebih dari mencari kertas putih dalam tumpukan arang.

Diend terdiam. Ada aura lain yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia dapat saat melihat Ouja membanting wanita itu. Ia berhasrat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar berhasrat pada sesuatu. Sebuah harta yang tak pernah ia duga. "Tak pernah aku merasa seperti ini sebelumnya." Gumamnya dibarengi dengan sedikit tawa kecil yang terdengar mengerikan. "Menyenangkan. Rasanya menyenangkan! Benar-benar menyenangkan! Akan kubunuh dia. Ya, aku harus membunuhnya! Aku harus membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Undead of Undead

.

.

.

Sesuai pesan yang dikirimkan Diend pada ku, Momon dan Genm, kami pun langsung menuju kediaman Bareare. Setelah menjual bangkai babi dan cebol buruk rupa itu tentunya. Disana kudapati para pertualang yang bersama kami sudah tewas bersimbah darah. Hanya satu dari mereka yang masih hidup. Ninya. Itupun dalam keadaan shock hebat. Lawannya kali ini pastilah hebat.

Disana berdiri Diend, dengan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan dari dirinya. Dan sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi pada Diend yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak lagi memegangi DiendDrivernya. Tangannya gemetaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Momon pun datang dan langsung mengevakuasi Ninya. Ia dibawa oleh Lizzie Bareare, neneknya Nfirea. Plate-plate yang berserakan ia kumpulkan lalu ia letakkan diatas meja. Meskipun tak dinampakkan, tapi kelihatannya dia cukup sedih. Meskipun Undead, dia juga pernah menjadi manusia.

Selanjutnya Momon disewa oleh sang nenek untuk menyelamatkan cucunya, meskipun dengan sedikit pemerasan. Jadi kami pun mengatur rencana. Pertama, menentukan lokasi musuh yang kami ketahui melalui Scroll Locate Object. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa perencaan lain oleh Momon. Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut.

"Master...bisakah kau serahkan saja ini padaku?"

Ditengah perencanaan yang kami buat, tiba-tiba saja Diend angkat suara. Ucapannya barusan membuat kami semua terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Diend?" Balik aku bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu...aku hanya merasa harus membunuhnya..."

"Kau kerasukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tak tahu lagi kenapa...Perasaan ini tiba-tiba saja datang padaku. Melihat darah itu, mendengar jeritan kesakitannya. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Aku harus membunuhnya...ya...aku harus membunuhnya...Izinkan aku master..."

Jujur aku sedikit takut dengan tingkah Diend kali ini. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Momon. Dia mengangguk tanda tak keberatan. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi Momon yang harus memimpin."

"Tak masalah...Dan lagi...bolehkah aku meminjam Photon Blade mu sebentar master?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar bernafsu sekali ya? Baguslah!"

[Photon Blade]  
Ku keluarkan Photon Blade lalu kuserahkan pada Diend. Tak lupa juga ku sertakan beberapa papan Quantum untuk membantunya nanti dipertarungan. "Well, she's yours..."

.

.

Momon dan yang lainnya sudah pergi. Tinggallah aku, Genm, Ninya dan si nenek Lizzie disini. Kami diminta tinggal untuk mengantisipasi penyerangan para Undead kedepannya. Para penduduk pun sudah bersiaga, jadi sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Disisi lain, kulihat Ninya masih sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin dan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karna shock. Tak salah juga sih, siapa juga yang tidak begini saat melihat teman seperjuangannya dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya sendiri?

Clementine, nama wanita misterius yang menyerang mereka. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Ninya. Ninya bilang ada Ksatria ungu bermotif ular kobra yang muncul dan ikut membantu dirinya juga Diend melawan Clementine. Ksatria ungu itu berhasil memojokkan Clementine, tapi dalam sekejap keadaan berbalik dan Clementine pun berhasil melarikan diri. Hanya ada dua rider dengan motif kobra, Ouja dan Evol. Dengan warna ungu, maka pastila itu Ouja.

Lagi, Ninya menangis. Kuhampiri dia. "Kau tangisi pun nyawa mereka tak akan kembali." Kucoba menghibur. Yah, sepertinya pemilihan kalimatnya agak salah sih...

"H-Habis. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kakakku diculik oleh bangsawa. Orang tua ku sudah tiada. Hanya mereka yang ku punya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi..." Tangisnya malah makin keras. Wadoo.

"Aku malah tak habis pikir kenapa gadis sepertimu sampai mau menjadi petualang dan menyamar menjadi anak laki-laki. Jadi itu alasannya..."

"Eh, anda tahu!?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Sebagai seorang perjaka, sensor diselangkanganku masih sangat berfungsi dengan baik. Kau pikir dandananmu yang menyerupai laki-laki itu bisa mengecohku? Jangan bodoh."

"Kalau begitu...tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, kumohon."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ayo kita bantu si nenek dan Genm mengemasi mayat rekan-rekanmu itu. Kalau kau memang sesayang itu pada mereka, setidaknya makamkan mereka dengan layak. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mereka saat ini."

Tangis Ninya mulai mereda. "Baik!" Ucapnya. Sukurlah.

Lah, gw kan Evil Riders. Kok malah nolongin orang sih!? Oh ya ini demi uang. Demi uang lho! Ini semua cuma demi uang lho!

Saat kami hendak membungkus jasad para petualang, tiba-tiba saja mereka bangkit layaknya zombie. Kulit mereka membiru. Si nenek pun lari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri. Ninya ikut menjerit, namun lebih memilih untuk berlindung dibelakangku. Sementara Genm langsung menyiapkan Gashacon Sparrow miliknya.

"Genm! Coba pakai Reprogramming!" Perintahku.

Genm mengangguk paham. "Baik!"

Reprogramming adalah Skill yang ku berikan pada Genm. Skill itu kudapat dari Event mingguan membunuh 10 Bugster LV 50. Reprogramming lebih seperti de-buff. Skill ini dapat menghilangkan skill lain semacam ilusi, power-up sampai pengendalian pikiran. Reprogramming hanya bisa dipakai berbarengan dengan skill aktif yang lain. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah skill ini masih berfungsi didunia ini.

[Mighty Action Critical Finish!]

Genm menebaskan kakinya. Dari sana terbentuk gelombang energi yang menyapu habis para zombie. Satu per satu dari mereka tumbang. Kulit mereka yang membirupun kembali seperti semula. Reprogramming bekerja.

"Teman-teman!" Tanpa pikir panjang Ninya langsung beranjak kearah teman-temannya. Semuanya memang sudah tewas. Tapi sepertinya si Peter masih dalam keadaan sekarat. Masih belum sepenuhnya mati.

"Nenek! Cepat pergi ke pusat kota dan peringatkan yang lainnya!" Perintahku lagi.

"B-baik!" Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam. Mereka tak sepenuhnya mati. Ini bukan sihir. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ini kekuatan Rider. Ada Rider lain didunia ini. Dan dia bekerja sama dengan si Clementine itu! Gawat! Sejak awal ini jebakan! Diend dijebak!

"Genm, langsung masuk ke mode LV 1000000000! Kita susul Diend sekarang juga! Nampaknya bukan hanya kita Rider di dunia ini..."

.

* * *

.

Pertarungan sengit tengah terjadi di area pemakaman saat ini. Narberal bertarung melawan pak tua aneh bernama Khajit. Diend bertarung melawan Clementine seperti yang ia minta. Sementara Momon memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Kedua pertarungan berjalan sengit. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

[Kamen Rider : Gai]

Ditengah pertarungannya melawan Clementine, Diend memanggil sesosok ksatria putih dengan armor berat. Ia merebut senjata si Ksatria itu lalu membunuhnya kembali. Diend kali ini benar-benar bukan lagi seperti dirinya. Diam-diam Momon pun merekam pertarungan itu untuk diperlihatkan pada Zagi nantinya.

BRAKK!

Sekuat tenaga ia hantamkan senjata yang menyerupai perisai bertanduk itu kewajah Clementine. Clementine yang lengah pun tak dapat mengelak dan kena. Ia ambruk. Namun Diend belum ingin menghentikan penyerangan. Melihat lawannya yang terkapar ditanah, ia Tumbukkan senjata itu ke tubuh sang lawan bertubi-tubi.

Clementine menjerit tertahan. Darahnya bercururan. Setiap kali ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu terputus akibat di hajar oleh Diend. Clementine hanya bisa bertahan dengan lengannya yang sudah lecet parah.

"MATILAH KAU BAJINGAN!" Pekiknya keras sampai membuat Diend mengambil langkah mundur. Disaat itulah Clementine menghunuskan kedua pisau stiletto miliknya ke perut Diend. Ia memutar bagian atas pisaunya. Seketika itu api membakar tubuh Diend, diiringi oleh sengatan listrik berdaya tinggi.

Diend membuang senjata milikknya, lalu ia ambil Photon Blade yang sedari tadi ia sarungkan di pinggangnya. Dengan pedang itu, ia tebas salah satu lengan Clementine. Kemudian ia tusukkan mata pedang Photon ke tubuhnya. Akibatnya bara api dan listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya pun sirna. Berkat 'program' dari sang master.

"AAARGH!" Clementine menjerit-jerit tak karuan sambil memegangi lengannya yang putus ditebas oleh Diend."SAKIIT!" Pekiknya tak henti. Si Rider bermotif garis cyan itupun tertawa puas. Tapi sepertinya ia tak ingin lagi memperpanjang semua ini. Sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk menghabisi wanita itu.

"Aku sudah puas. Terima kasih atas hiburannya." Ucap Diend seraya menyarungkan kembali pedang sang master. Ia tak berniat untuk menyudahi semua ini dengan Rider Kick atau semacamnya. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, akan ku cabut nyawamu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Diend bergerak menghampiri tubuh wanita itu. "MONSTER! MENJAUH DARIKU, BRENGSEK!" Lagi-lagi dia menjerit saat dihampiri oleh sang Rider. Diend pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, tapi ini memberi kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau membunuh orang lain untuk bersenang-senang, dan kau menyebut aku yang bertindak sebagai pahlawan ini Monster? Ironis sekali..." Balas Diend. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya juga. Kita berdua memang monster kan? Dan kurasa, dunia ini tak cukup besar untuk dua Monster seperti kita. Hanya boleh ada satu Monster didunia ini. Dan itulah aku.

Perlahan tubuh Diend berubah. Garis-garis ditubuhnya meruncing. Wujudnya yang terkesan santai bertransformasi menjadi wujud yang mengerikan. Ia berubah menjadi Chinomanako Diend. Wujud Diend yang 'tak pernah ada'.

Perlahan dijambakknya rambut Clementine. Kemudian ditariknya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya wajah yang saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu. Penuh darah dan Air mata. Setelah puas, dihujamkannya pukulan bertubi-tubi kewajah Clementine sambil tertawa puas bagai iblis. Sementara Clementine tak henti-hentinya menjerit.

"Serem banget lho..." Gumam Momon yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Setelah mendaratkan beberapa pukulan, wajah Clementine pun hancur tak berbentuk. Nyawanya melayang. Diend kelelahan, di lain sisi ia puas. Hasratnya terlampiaskan. Dengan begitu, Tubuhnya pun kembali seperti Diend yang sedia kala.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sejumlah bom seukuran bola pingpong mendarat dihadapan Diend. Bom Meledak, Diend pun terlempar. Sontak Momon pun turun tangan. Segera saja ia hampiri Diend untuk melindunginya. "Siapa disana!?" Tanya si Undead dengan nada tinggi. Dengan bom secanggih itu, bisa dipastikan penyerang kali ini tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Begitulah pikirnya.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang melemparkan bom itu menunjukkan diri. Sesosok Rider Wanita yang menyerupai Kamen Rider Kivala, hanya saja dengan desain yang lebih futuristik. Dia berjalan menghampiri Momon di ikuti oleh semacam Drone yang melayang mengelilinginya. "Aku, Kamen Rider Astaroth." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Nah, mari kita bersenang-senang."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One-Night Hell

.

.

.

"Aku Kamen Rider Astaroth...Nah, mari kita bersenang-senang."

"Diend, Apa dia kenalan kalian?" Tanya Momon pada sang Rider Barcode.

Diend menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Ada sekitar 120 lebih Rider yang desainnya mirip dengannya di dunia KROH"

"Hoo... Rider plagiat ya..."

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT RIDER PLAGIAT!" Rider yang dimaksud sewot.

Momon pun sweatdrop. Kesan badass sang Rider seketika lenyap. "Anu...Astaroth-san, kami ingin berbicara denganmu!"

"Bicara? Jangan bodoh! Tak ada yang namanya bicara di Kamen Rider Online Heroes! Kita bertarung satu sama lain. hanya itu yang harus kita lakukan!"

Mendadak Astaroth melesat kearah Momon dengan kecepatang tinggi. Senjatanya yang berupa tombak futuristik itu pun ia hunuskan ke tubuh si Undead. Momon kena. Beruntung armornya cukup keras untuk menahan tombak Astaroth. Ia pun membalas dengan menebaskan pedangnya.

Dengan lincah Astaroth menghindar. Namun dia melupakan kalau saat ini lawannya ada dua orang. Jadi di saat dia menghindar, datanglah Diend dengan Diend Driver yang sudah ia persiapkan.

[Attack Ride : Blast]  
Tembakan beruntun dilancarkan oleh Diend. Astaroth pun kena telak hingga terpental kebelakang. Disambut oleh Momon yang bersiap menebaskan pedangnya.

"Gah, awas kau!" Saat diudara, Astaroth bermanuver dan balik menyerang ke arah Diend dengan tombaknya. Tombak futuristik itu ia tusukkan apa bagian bahu Diend yang dilindungi oleh Armor. Mendapat celah, Momon pun lantas melancarkan serangan dengan menebas punggung Rider wanita itu. Namun semacam pelindung menghalanginya.

Momon mengatur rencana. "Diend, tolong tahan dia sebentar. Aku akan kembali ke wujud asliku dan menyerangnya dengan sihir!"

"Jangan! Para Riders hanya bisa diserang dengan serangan fisik. Sihir mu tak akan mempan padanya." Larang si Rider bermotif garis. "Kita hanya harus bertahan sebentar lagi saja. Masterku akan segera datang bersama Genm."

[God Maximum Critical Blessing]  
Baru saja Diend berkata begitu, munculah Genm yang dilengkapi semacam Exosuit melesat ke arah Astaroth dengan tendangan supernya. Astaroth yang tertahan oleh Diend pun tak dapat menghindar. Alhasil tendangan Genm sukses mengenai tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Astaroth terpental dibuatnya. Kali ini ia mendarat naas setelah menabrak beberapa pepohonan.

Percikan bunga api bermunculan disekujur tubuh Astaroth. "Si-sial. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi..." Geramnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba bangkit, namun ia selalu saja jatuh pada akhirnya.

Dari arah yang sama dengan Genm, muncul lagi satu Rider. Rider yang didominasi warna biru dan putih. Photon, pimpinan mereka. "Yare-yare, lihat apa yang kita dapat disini. Satu lagi Evil Rider yang terkirim kedunia ini."

Astaroth kaget bukan main saat menyaksikan kehadiran sosok Rider terakhir itu. Bagaimana tidak, tak ia sangka ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Kamen Rider Photon, Evil Rider pertama yang berhasil memenangkan Turnamen Hyper Climax War.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertarung melawan anda, Kamen Rider Photon!" Astaroth menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada Photon.

Photon terdiam. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hei, menurutmu kita ini dimana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Si Rider wanita itupun keheranan. "Eh, tentu saja Kamen Rider Online Heroes kan?" Jawab Astaroth.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Momon, Diend, Genm dan Photon mulai menurunkan senjata. "Sudah kuduga, dia tak sadar kalau dia bukan lagi didunia game." Tutur Momon.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu!?"

Photon mengambil nafas panjang. "Seperti yang barusan kau dengar, ini bukan lagi dunia game. Kita terkirim ke dunia ini dengan wujud avatar kita."

Giliran Astaroth yang terdiam. Kakinya gemetaran. "Mustahil..."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau coba saja munculkan Console Command dan log out, lalu lepas VR Gear mu."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Zagi alias Photon, Astaroth mencoba semuanya. Namun tak ada yang berhasil. Dia masih tetap berada didunia itu. Kenyataan pahit menderanya. "Jadi aku benar-benar terperangkap di dunia ini?"

"Begitulah. Kau bernasib sama seperti kami." Photon menambahkan.

Suasana mereda. Astaroth seolah dilanda shock yang hebat. Ia hanya terdiam. Sesekali menangis. Para Rider dan si Undead pun memilih untuk membiarkannya dan meninggalkan Astaroth seorang diri, sementara mereka bergerak ke tempat Narberal yang sedang bertarung melawan dua Skeletal Dragon.

.

* * *

.

Para Undead pada akhirnya berhasil dibereskan. Khajit hangus menjadi abu sementara mayat Clementine aku sarankan untuk dibawa ke Nazarick dan dijadikan Undead. Mengingat kemampuan bertarung Clementine yang luar biasa, pastilah dia akan sangat berguna suatu hari nanti sebagai Undead.

Aku, Genm dan Diend pun cepat-cepat kembali ke kota dengan mengambil jalan pintas. Tujuannya tak lain adalah agar nama Momon sang petualang semakin terangkat. 'Heboh! Ksatria Momon menghabisi Ribuan Undead seorang diri. Lihat selengkapnya... ', tidakkah berita itu terdengar hebat? Kalau kami sampai ada disana, beritanya akan berubah menjadi 'Mencengangkan! Ksatria Momon dan para prajurit berkostum aneh menyelamatkan kota dari serangan Undead'. Jadi nggak heboh deh beritanya. Lagipula memang inilah rencananya dari awal.

Dan Kamen Rider Astaroth, dia hilang entah kemana. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kami. Padahal skillnya yang sampai mampu mengendalikan Zombie dan Undead akan sangat berguna bagi Momon. Dan lagi, avatar Rider yang dia pakai merupakan Avatar Premium yang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan menjadi member VIP kelas 4 di KROH. Dia pasti orang tajir. Pasti punya banyak Rider Item. Sayang banget lho...

Kami kembali ke kota E-Rantel dan disambut dengan perayaan oleh para penduduk disana. Mereka mengadakan pesta semalam suntuk dan menggratiskan segalanya untuk kami. Kelihatannya menyenangkan sih, tapi aku tak tertarik. Jadi mumpung gratis, akupun bermalam disebuah penginapan yang cukup mewah dengan pelayanan ekstra. Akan tetapi...KENAPA NINYA MALAH HARUS SEKAMAR DENGANKU!? MOMONGA SIALAAN!Untung saja kamarnya twin bed. Kalau nggak, hancur sudah kerhormatan gadis malang ini ditangan perjaka menyedihkan sepertiku.

"Anu...Zagi-san, Setelah semua ini kau mau pergi kemana?" Disaat aku tengah mencoba tidur lelap, Ninya tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku. Mau tak mau akupun terpaksa bangun lagi.

Walaupun agak malas, kupaksakan diriku bangkit. "Sudah jelas kan? Aku akan menjadi seorang petualang. Aku akan pergi bertualang ke kota yang jauh dari sini, lalu mendaftar ke Guild disana."

"Kenapa harus jauh? Di E-Rantel ada kok."

"Aku tahu, tapi tujuan utamanya bukan itu. Aku bertualang ke tempat yang jauh untuk menemukan wilayah baru yang belum berhasil dipetakan oleh Momon. Singkatnya, ini semua kulakukan sebagai wujud kerja samaku dengan Momon. Ditambah lagi, aku juga belum punya tujuan didunia ini."

"Bolehkan aku bergabung denganmu?"

"HAH!?"

"Aku sudah tak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang didunia ini. Teman-temanku yang menjadi satu-satunya rumah bagiku kini telah tiada. Kakakku pun entah dimana saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus apa. Jadu kumohon Zagi-san, izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian!"

Zagi berfikir keras. "Hmmm, Bagaimana ya...?" Gumamnya. "Kalau saja aku punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan Momon..."

"Anu... begini saja Zagi-san. Zagi-san, Genm-san, dan Diend-san sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan sihir kan? Meskipun belum terlalu mahir, tapi sedikitnya aku bisa menguasai sihir tingkat kedua. Aku bisa membantu dengan sihir penyembuh ataupun sihir buff ku."

"Itu dia! Kau jenius! Baiklah akan ku bujuk si Momon besok."

"Benarkah? Arigatou Zagi-san!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Test

.

.

.

Makam Agung Nazarick

"Widiih, gede banget markasmu!"

"Zagi-san, kumohon cobalah bersikap keren sedikit. Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada para pelayanku lho."

"Iya, maaf dah."

Saat ini kami berada di Markasnya Momonga yang dinamai Makam Agung Nazarick. Sebenarnya nama itu memang sudah dari sananya sih. Kata Momonga, Makam ini adalah sebuah Dungeon yang diubah menjadi markas Guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Mereka mati-matian berjuang merebut Makam ini bersama. Hingga akhirnya jadilah seperti ini.

"Nah mulai dari sekarang, kau pakai saja kamarnya Peroroncino ini."

Momonga membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang sangat megah. Banyak ornamen dan ada pemandian air panas didalam kamar. Di dinding kamar juga banyak tergantung lukisan dari sebuah sosok humanoid berkepala burung yang disebut Peroroncino oleh Momonga. Benar-benar hebat. Semuanya benar-benar didesain dengan sangat menarik. Si Peroroncino itu punya selera yang mantap.

"Wohoo! Arigatou Peroroncino-sama! " Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku melompat ke atas ranjang super empuk itu. "Ah, nikmatnya...Hei Momon, aku akan tidur 3 hari kedepan. Jangan bangunkan aku ya..."

"Ya nggak bisa gitulah Zagi, kau kan mau berangkat besok! Semua barang-barangnya sudah disewa lho."

"Heee, padahal aku mau puas-puasin tidur..."

Momon kemudian duduk didekatku. Auranya serius. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku. "Zagi, mengenai Kamen Rider Astaroth itu..."

Aku pun langsung menangkap inti dari pembicaraan ini. " Ya, aku tahu. Kau ingin aku membujuknya agar mau bergabung dengan kita kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Apakah hal itu bisa dilakukan? Aku hanya ingin menolong mereka yang ikut terjebak didunia ini sebisaku. Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita bersatu?""

"Kau baik juga ya...Kalau hanya dibujuk mungkin dia tidak akan mau. Tapi di Kamen Rider Online Heroes, ada sebuah mode bertarung dimana yang kalah akan menjadi bawahan alias follower dari yang menang. Aku hanya tinggal menantangnya bertarung dengan cara itu. Dengan taruhan kehormatan dan harga diri."

"Kau pasti menang kan?"

"Ku harap begitu. Lagi pula saat ini kita tak punya banyak informasi tentang dia kan?"

"Kalau soal gaya bertarungnya sih, kau bisa lihat di Video yang kukirim via MMS kemarin. Aku juga merekam hal yang menarik tentang Diend disana."

"Hal menarik tentang Diend? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Sudah ya, aku mau kembali dulu ke kota. Kalau kau ada apa-apa minta saja pada Albedo."

"Ya, hati-hati..."

Momonga akhirnya pergi. Benteng Nazarick yang luasnya minta ampun pun jadinya terasa sepi. Seperti hidupku didunia nyata. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang tidak sendiri. Karna sedari tadi aku dan Momon sudah merasakan kehadiran Shalltear yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Peroroncino, penciptanya.

"Hoi kau yang dibawah sana, keluarlah! Aku mau tidur. Atau jangan-jangan kau mau menemaniku tidur?"

Si Vampir lantas menampakkan diri dengan wajah kesalnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan! Makhluk hina sepertimu tak pantas tidur di ranjang Tuan Agung Peroroncino !"

"Bacot! Sana! Huss! Kalau tidak aku ngadu sama Ainz lho..."

"Grrrr, awas kau manusia rendahan!"

.

* * *

.

E-Rantel  
Berbeda dengan sang tuan yang asik bersantai di Nazarick, Diend dan Genm lebih memilih untuk berkeliling mencari informasi di kota bersama Ninya. Terlebih lagi Diend dan Genm yang statusnya menyerupai roh/peri/penunggu tidak butuh makan ataupun tidur. Uang hasil misi pun diserahkan oleh Zagi pada Genm. Jadi mereka bisa membeli apapun yang mereka suka disini.

Meski begitu, dengan wujud mereka yang sekarang, tak jarang mereka menjadi perhatian oleh para penduduk disana. Bahkan tak sedikit yang salah mengira mereka sebagai iblis. Terlebih lagi Diend. Ninya sampai harus repot menjelaskannya.

"Ada apa dengan dunia ini! Aku muak! Ingin sekali rasanya ku bantai habis seisi kota ini!" Umpat Diend yang kesal.

Genm mencoba menenangkan. "Tak salah juga. Dengan wujud seperti ini, siapapun pasti akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Untung saja tak kupakai Dangerous Zombie. Hadeeh..."

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka." Tambah Ninya.

"Yah, kami berterima kasih padamu..." Genm mengiyakan. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka kalau sampai tak ada gadis itu bersama mereka. "Oh ya, Ninya, karna sekarang ini kau sudah tidak perlu menyamar lagi, bagaimana kalau kita beli pakaian khusus untukmu?"

Ninya kaget. Wajahnya memerah. "Eh, ti-tidak. Kurasa itu..."

Belum lagi gadis itu sempat menyudahi ucapannya, Diend menyela. "Ide bagus! Ayo kita cari pakaian yang bagus dan kita jadikan Ninya maskot tim kita!"

"AYO!" Teriak Genm dan Diend serentak. Merekapun lantas menyeret Ninya ke sebuah toko pakaian didekat sana.

.

* * *

.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Momonga, Shalltear pergi bersama beberapa pelayan. Tinggallah aku sendirian di kamar ini. Bosan. Kuputuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak. Tapi sebelum itu kuputuskan untuk menggunakan sebuah scroll pemberian Momon; Fly. Dengan Scroll ini aku tak perlu capek-capek berjalan.

Ditemani oleh seorang pelayan dengan wujud manusia berkepala ANJING, aku dibawa berkeliling Makam Nazarick dari lantai satu. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko, sang pelayan yang kini bertugas menjadi Tour Guide ku menjelaskan dengan rinci setiap bagian dari Makam Agung Nazarick. Termasuk para penjaga lantai, dan ruangan-ruangan khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Anggota Guild yang mereka panggil Makhluk Agung.

Tour berhenti di ruang tahta. Di sana aku ditinggalkan seorang diri oleh Pestonya. 'Dari sini akan dilanjutkan oleh Nyonya Albedo' katanya padaku. Namun aku tak melihat sosok Albedo dimanapun. Ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada seekor pinguin dengan alis aneh yang sedang membersihkan singgasana disini.

"Salam, tuanku Zagi." Tiba-tiba saja Albedo muncul dihadapanku lengkap dengan Armor dan senjata Kapaknya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan bersiap melawanku.

"Apa-apaan ini Albedo?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya kepada anda. Seperti yang anda ketahui, mulai saat ini anda telah diangkat oleh Paduka Ainz sebagai salah satu Makhluk Agung penghuni makam agung Nazarick. Akan tetapi, Saya masih memiliki keraguan dalam hati saya. Jadi izinkanlah saya menghapus keraguan itu dengan bertarung melawan anda!"

Aku terdiam. Ucapannya ada benarnya. Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu saat seseorang yang antah-barantah tiba-tiba saja diangkat menjadi tuanmu? Albedo tak salah melakukannya. Jadi untuk menghormati keputusannya, akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku padanya. "Baik, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Sihir sekuat apapun tak akan mempan padaku. Lawan aku dengan fisik."

"Baik!"

Pertarungan kali ini didalam ruangan. Aku tak bisa gegabah dengan memakai kekuatan Photon sepenuhnya. Jadi untuk kali ini akan kupakai Root form Photon. Aku pasang Photon Driver dipinggangku. Kemudian aku ambil disket transformasi. Karna ini Root Form, jadi bentuk disketnya sedikit berbeda. Berlogo huruf P besar namun polos tak bercorak.

[Proto Access!]

Particle flow!

"Henshin!"

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon – Beta]

[Photon Blade]  
Wujudku berubah. Menyerupai Photon pada normalnya, hanya saja dengan desain yang lebih minimalis. Warna putih pada Suit dan armorku berganti hitam. Helm ku pun hanya helm botak plontos yang diberi sedikit corak dan Visor. Tanpa Armor bahu dan Pelindung dada. Benar-benar wujud yang sangat sederhana.

Disaat aku sedang berada dalam proses transformasi, Para penjaga lantai lainnya ikut bermunculan. Nampaknya mereka ingin menyaksikan pertarungan kami. Ada yang berwujud monster, elf, bahkan ada yang berwujud manusia. Sedikit mengganggu. Tapi Biarlah. Dengan begini mereka bisa melihat kekuatanku sepenuhnya.

"Nah, mulailah!"

Aku dan Albedo bersiap diposisi kami masing-masing. Karna serangan non fisik tak mempan padaku, maka Albedo tak punya pilihan lain selain dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Meski begitu, dia pastinya masih bisa memakai sihir yang bersifat Buff dan De-buff. Ditambah lagi armornya itu, Hermes Trismegistus, yang dapat menahan serangan fisik. Itu artinya dia jauh lebih unggul dariku. Mustahil aku bisa menang dalam wujud ini. Aku harus punya rencana.

"Bersiaplah, Zagi-sama!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rise of The Particle Master

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah, Zagi-sama!"

Albedo merapalkan beberapa mantra Peningkat kekuatan pada dirinya. Berkali-kali tubuhnya bersinar dengan warna yang beragam. Aku berada diposisi sulit kali ini. Albedo adalah NPC terkuat di Nazarick, Dan kini aku harus menghadapinya dengan Root Form. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Semua serangan Base Formku memiliki daya hancur yang berbahaya. Seperti Meteor Rain, **Compton scattering** ,Duality Particle Wave, dan Radiation Burst. Bisa-bisa tanpa sengaja aku menghancurkan Nazarick dengan form itu. Bisa ngamuk si Momon.

Albedo masih sibuk merapal mantra. Akupun mulai melonggarkan pertahananku. Dari pada diam saja, lebih baik aku ikut bersiap. Jadi ku ambil satu papan Quantum, kemudian ku masukkan kedalam slot yang ada pada Photon Blade.

[Compton Effect]

Akhirnya Albedo bergerak. Secepat kilat ia tebaskan kapak hitam legam itu kearahku. Aku pun menangkis serangannya dengan pedangku. Namun saat senjata kami berdua bertubrukan, terjadi ledakan energi yang membuat kami berdua terpental kearah yang berlawanan.

"Counter Arrow". Saat tengah mengudara, Albedo segera melancarkan serangan lanjutan berupa panah-panah energi yang ia tembakkan ke arahku. Tapi seperti yang telah kukatakan, Sihir tak mempan padaku. Sepertinya dia mengira tadinya aku hanya menggertak.

[Shift Into The Maximum]  
Ku tekan pelatuk yang ada pada pedangku. Memindahkan semua kekuatan dari papan Quantum pada batang Photon Blade. Dengan itu, melesatlah aku kearah Albedo dan bersiap menebaskan pedangku.

Sayangnya, dalam wujud ini kekuatanku sangat terbatas. Mudah sekali bagi Albedo untuk menghindar dan mendaratkan pukulan ketubuhku. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Albedo pun melanjutkan serangan pukulan bertubi-tubi padaku yang dia akhiri dengan hantaman dari Kapaknya.

Aku kena, terlempar, Dan mendarat naas dilantai. Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Bahkan rasanya aku mau ambruk. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku butuh rencana. Tunggu dulu...

[Gamma Effect]  
Ku ambil satu lagi papan Quantum. Kumasukkan ke slot di Photon Blade. Akibatnya, pedangku bersinar. Diikuti oleh tubuhku yang juga ikut bersinar terang. Kekuatanku meningkat 2 kali lipat.

[Shift Into The Maximum]  
Sama seperti sebelumnya, ku tekan pelatuk yang ada pada pedangku. Lalu sekuat tenaga ku terjang tubuh Albedo. Albedo sempat mundur beberapa langkah, tapi dengan cepat ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dan membalasku dengan tendangan yang mendarat di rusukku.

Ku tahan Kaki Albedo yang saat ini berada dirusukku. Seluruh sinar ditubuhku kemudian ku pusatkan pada kaki kananku. Setelah itu kuhantamkan pada Albedo. Ia pun kena dan terpental kebelakang.

Albedo kembali bangkit dengan cepat. Ia langsung melesat menghadangku dan menyerangku dengan Kapak miliknya berkali-kali. Akupun tak henti menangkis serangannya dengan pedangku. Gawat. Entah kenapa, tapi saat ini sepertinya Albedo sangat ingin membunuhku.

Kapak milik Albedo tiba-tiba saja bersinar. Melihatku yang lengah, Albedo lantas melayangkan senjatanya kearahku. Aku pun kena telak dan terlempar hingga mendarat di singgasana. Suit ku robek. Helmku retak. Sial, aku benar-benar tak akan bisa menang kalau terus seperti ini. Aku harus punya rencana...Tunggu...Aku punya rencana!

Ku ambil satu papan Quantum, lalu kuposisikan di depan sabukku. Setelah itu, Segera saja ku lempar papan rangkaian seukuran Flashdisk itu ke arah Albedo. Dan seperti yang kuharapkan, Albedo membelahnya menjadi dua dengan kapak miliknya.

[Photon Restore : Mass Force]

Tiba-tiba saja Albedo dan para pelayan lainnya yang ada diruangan itu ambruk. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Mass Force. Mass Force melipat gandakan tekanan dan tarikan Gravitasi beberapa kali lipat pada daerah yang termasuk Range-nya. Hal ini pun akan bertahan beberapa detik ke depan.

Waktuku tidak banyak. ku keluarkan semacam disket dengan Logo P besar dan corak khas luar angkasa dari dalam sakuku. Kumasukkan Disket itu pada slot yang ada di Photon Driver.

[Photon Access!]

Particle Overflow!

"Henshin!"

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon!]

Aku masuk dalam proses transformasi. Titik-titik partikel bermunculan di sekeliling tubuhku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Albedo menembakkan sejenis Energi kegelapan kearahku saat aku belum sepenuhnya berubah. Normalnya hal ini tidak akan mempan. Namun anehnya, Energi kegelapan itu malah masuk ke sabukku.

Dalam sekejap tubuhku didera oleh tekanan yang luar biasa. Sekujur badanku kesemutan. Asap hitam pekat mengepul dari Photon Driver dan mengerubungiku. Kesadaranku rasanya memudar. Tubuhku mendadak lemah. Gawat! Ini Final Formku! Ini terlalu berbahaya! Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku.

[FAILED]

[HADRON COLLIDER ACCESS]

[DARK ENERGY MODE]

"Akh.. tidak... Kalian semua! Lari!"

[QUANTUM BREAK]

KAMEN RIDER DARK PHOTON!

Celah-celah Dimensi bermunculan disekelilingku. Ini tidak baik. Jika Transformasi Dark Photon sampai berhasil, seisi makam Nazarick akan habis disapu distorsi ruang dan waktu. Aku harus ambil tindakkan. Tak akan kubiarkan kekuatanku mengambil alih tubuhku!

"BANGSAAT!" Sekuat tenaga kupaksakan diriku untuk melepas Photon Driver dari pinggangku. Namun kekuatannya terlalu besar. Aku sampai kesulitan. Tubuhku semakin melemas. Aku hampir tak bisa bergerak.

[Reprogram!]  
[God Critical Blessing!]  
Entah dari mana, Genm tiba-tiba saja datang melayangkan tendangan supernya kearahku. Akibat proses transformasi yang belum selesai, aku pun tak punya pilihan selain menerima serangan itu. Tapi berkatnya, aku mendapat kendali penuh atas diriku sendiri. "Yeah! Mantap Genm!" Teriakku kegirangan.

"Itu Pasti, Master!" Balas Genm yang kemudian menghilang. Sepertinya ini semua ulahnya Diend. Tapi aku sangat terbantu. Berkat reprogram aku berhasil mengambil alih kendali tubuhku spenuhnya. Mereka benar-benar tim yang hebat.

Mumpung sudah begini, kulanjutkan saja. Kulihat para pelayan sudah masuk dalam posisi bersiaga. Tapi biarlah kutunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan dari Final Form ku ini. "Mari kita ulangi lagi. "Henshin!"

[QUANTUM BREAK]

KAMEN RIDER DARK PHOTON!

Celah-celah Dimensi bermunculan disekelilingku. Dari celah dimensi itu, bermunculan partikel-partikel gelap yang kemudian mengerubungiku. Partikel-partikel gelap itu perlahan menyatu ketubuhku dan merubah wujudku.

Kini Wujudku berubah menyerupai Base Form Photon, hanya saja dengan sentuhan yang membuatnya sedikit lebih mengerikan. Suitku berwarna hitam berseling putih dengan Hiasan Garis-Garis Tribal berwarna merah menyala yang memanjang dari Leher hingga bagian kaki. Armor-armor ku pun menjadi lebih _Badass_ dengan beberapa bagian yang meruncing layaknya Daedric Armor dari TES 5: Skyrim dan ditambah dengan sedikit motif api. Helm ku juga ikut berubah menjadi menyerupai Neo Chaos Darkness, hanya saja tanpa mulut dan Gigi. Terakhir, lambang Photon di dadaku yang sebelumnya terlihat Futuristik kini berganti menjadi Thriller. Inilah Final Form ku, Dark Photon.

Akan tetapi, kekuatan Dark Photon terlalu luar biasa. Semua jurusnya memanfaatkan Dark Matter dan Anti-Matter sebagai sumber energi. Bayangkan saja apa yang bisa terjadi kalau sampai aku hilang kendali dan malah menggunakan Finisher ku; Anti-Matter finish. Bahaya. Bahkan hanya inilah satu-satunya skill milikku yang mampu menandingi Rider Kicknya Rising Ultimate Kuuga.

Tapi kini berkat Genm, aku berhasil mengendalikannya. Tak sia-sia kupasangkan Skill yang harganya 60.000 Points itu pada Mereka. Skill itu benar-benar berguna. Reprogram memang sangat hebat!

Ku ambil satu papan Quantum. Anehnya, saat kupegang, papan rangkaian itu malah menghitam. Aku tak peduli, jadi langsung saja ku letakkan di depan sabukku. Setelah itu, ku buang papan itu ke lantai.

[Dark Strike : Mass Force]  
Saat papan Quantum menyentuh lantai, aura kegelapan menyebar kesegala penjuru. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak ambruk. Karna Mass Force kali ini tidak menyerang secara fisik. Dark Mass Force, menyerang langsung kedalam raga mereka.

 **"** **Well, you're mine!"**

Para pelayan nampak panik karna tubuh mereka tak bisa digerakkan. "Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Dark Mass Force adalah skill yang memungkinkanku menyebarkan partikel penghancur pada seluruh objek bermassa yang ada disekitarku. Itu artinya sekarang, partikel itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuh kalian. Kalian semua berada dalam genggamanku sekarang. Akulah yang mengendalikan hidup-mati kalian sekarang."

"Mari kucontohkan". Kuarahkan telunjukku pada sebuah guci tua yang ada di ruangan itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Muncul distorsi yang memicu terjadinya ledakan kosmis nan dahsyat. Guci itu meledak dengan hebatnya. "Begitulah..." Tutupku.

Ku lepas sabukku dan kembali ke wujud Zagi. Itu berarti, pengaruh Dark Mass Force pun juga ikut menghilang. Mereka bisa bergerak seperti semula. Meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang pingsan karna tak sanggup menahan tekanan partikel penghancurku. "Nah, Bagaimana Albedo? Kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan?"

Albedo dan para pelayan lainnya berlutut. "Kami pelayan Makam Agung Nazarick, mengakui anda sebagai tuan kami dan bersumpah setia kepada anda, Paduka Zagi nan Agung."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Start of A New Adventure

.

.

.

"Yosh, sekarang kita siap berangkat!" Teriakku penuh semangat diatas kereta kuda itu. Hari ini mood ku benar-benar bagus. Mengalahkan Albedo, diakui oleh para pelayan Nazarick dan kini aku sudah bisa mengendalikan Final Form ku!

"Hei Zagi, kau tidak marah soal yang kemaren kan?" Tanya Momon yang duduk disampingku. Agak cemas.

"Oh, masalah Albedo itu? Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak marah. Bahkan aku bersyukur. Berkatnya aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan terkuatku. Lagian kalau nggak begitu, mereka pasti tak akan pernah yakin padaku dan malah memberontak suatu hari nanti. "

"Heee...begitu ya..."

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Aku merogoh kantung Virtual yang dapat diakses melalui Photon Driver. Dari sana kuambil Bugvisor Zwei dan Master Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle. Kuserahkan dua Rider Item itu pada Momon. "Jika kau pernah nonton Kamen Rider, kau pasti tahu hubungan kedua benda ini bukan?" Tanyaku.

Momon mengangguk. "Kamen Rider Cronus..." Jawabnya.

"Benar...Sekarang aku ingin kau memilikinya. Pelajarilah cara menggunakannya. Kita pasti akan membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti."

"K-Kau yakin mau memberikan item sepenting ini padaku!? Maksudku, bukannya kau sendiri bilang kalau mendapatkan Rider item itu sangat susah."

"Tak usah sungkan. Kau temanku, apa salahnya?"

"Kau benar-benar baik Zagi."

"Oh iya, disana juga ada petunjuknya, tinggal kau ikuti saja maka kau akan mendapat kendali penuh untuk berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Chronos."

"Baik! Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih... Jadi kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Berdasarkan informasi dari Diend, kami akan pergi ke sebuah kota bernama Aramunde. Cukup jauh dari sini. Kira-kira akan butuh waktu 5 hari perjalanan."

Tidak. Sebenarnya 1 hari pun bisa sih dengan skill teleportnya Diend. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Ditambah lagi, aku masih harus menemukan si Astaroth itu dan memaksanya bergabung dengan kami. Meski itu artinya aku harus memperbudaknya. Dengan begitu, kekuatan Ainz Ooal Gown akan semakin bertambah. Duh hidungku gatal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke E-Rantel. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

"Ya. Jangan lupa mencoba Gashat itu!"

"Pasti!"

.

* * *

.

Perjalanan kami ke kota Aramunde pun dimulai. Alih-alih menggunakan kereta kuda, kami malah berangkat dengan mengendarai dua Side Basshar yang disummon oleh Diend. Aneh banget lho, padahal disini masih pake kuda. Ninya saja sampai takut naik motor ini.

Karna kapasitas Side Basshar hanyalah 2 orang, jadi aku membagi grup menjadi 2. Aku dan Diend yang mengendarai. Ninya ikut denganku, sementara Genm ikut dengan Diend.

"Anu..Zagi-san, berkat scroll pemberian Momon-san, aku sudah berhasil menemukan rute yang paling singkat untuk sampai ke kota Aramunde." Kata Ninya padaku.

"Begitukah?" Tanyaku.

Ninya mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya saja...Rutenya sedikit...berbahaya..."

"Lah, malah bagus. Ayo kita coba rute itu!"

"Eh, tapi..."

Meskipun berkali-kali diperingatkan, kami tetap melewati Rute 'Neraka' yang dikatakan oleh Ninya. Gadis itu sudah lama menjadi petualang, dia pasti sudah tahu banyak mengenai dunia ini. Tapi bodo amat! Mau monster macam apapun maju sini! Gw kasih lu Dark Matter Explosion!

Rute neraka melewati area Lembah yang dinamai Lembah Keputusasaan, dilanjutkan melintasi Hutan Kematian, Bukit Penderitaan dan Gurun Kesengsaraan. Yang benar saja! Kenapa namanya aneh semua coba!? Kalau saja mereka ganti namanya menjadi Lembah Tepung, Hutan Kubis, Bukit mie dan Gurun kedelai mungkin saja nama rutenya bisa menjadi lebih menarik. Seperti rute Tahu Isi misalnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, itu artinya saat ini kami berada di wilayah Keteokrasian Slaine. Wah bisa repot kalau kami sampai bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi mungkin bagus juga untuk uji coba Anti-Matter Finish perdanaku di dunia ini. Ah, tidak bisa. Kalau ku pakai sekarang, Diend, Genm dan Ninya pun bisa terkena dampaknya. Aku harus bisa menahan diri.

Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku punya Crossover item. Kalau nantinya aku sampai terdesak, aku bisa menggunakan item spesial yang kudapat dari event Crossover di KROH. Seperti buku spell Conjure Daedra, Spell Card Raigeki, Trap Card Mirror Force, Senter Pembesar, Jaring ubur-ubur, Sagitarius Cloth, Batarang, Storm Breaker, Bakugan Pyrus Dragonoid, dan Orb Calibur . Sial, kalau tahu bakal begini, mending dulu kubeli Kantung Ajaib Doraemon, Maxus Dragonoid, sama Kartu The Winged Dragon of Ra. Habisnya di KROH item ini tak boleh dipakai dalam pertarungan sih. Hanya boleh digunakan untuk bermain di Plaza / Lobby. Jadi wajar kalau aku sampai lupa.

Hmm, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi kepikiran sama Ainz. Aku memberinya Master Gashat Kamen Rider Chronicle untuk jaga-jaga kalau suatu saat nanti dia diserang oleh Rider lain. Meskipun Ainz bukan Bugster sih, tapi kalau dilihat dari statsnya aku yakin dia bisa menguasai Bugvisor Zwei itu suatu hari nanti. Bayangkan saja betapa kuatnya dia. Kamen Rider Chronos digabung dengan kekuatan sihir milik Ainz. Heh, aku saja mungkin tak akan bisa mengalahkannya meski dengan Final Form ku. Ditambah lagi, kalau sudah dalam wujud Rider, maka sihir Momon akan mempan pada Rider lainnya. OP banget dah!

"Zagi-san Lihat!" Seru Ninya, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Merujuk pada yang dikatakan Ninya, kulihat beberapa meter didepan kami berdiri seorang wanita yang dandanannya bisa dibilang sok edgy. Rambutnya belang hitam-putih. Begitu juga pakaiannya. Bahkan matanya pun ikut-ikutan belang. Hidih. Norak. "Woi minggir!"

Bukannya menyingkir, wanita itu malah menebaskan senjatanya yang terlihat seperti scythe itu. Yah, sebenarnya memang scythe sih. Dari tebasan itu muncul semacam kumparan energi yang mengikuti jalur tebasan senjatanya dan melayang kearah kami.

Genm pun langsung melompat turun dan menebas balik kumparan energi itu dengan Gashacon Sparrow miliknya. Ia juga menyiapkan Gashat Dangerous Zombie ditangannya. "Berani juga kau menghalangi jalan kami..."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu bukan?...Beraninya kalian masuk ke wilayah ini. Tapi baguslah, aku jadi bisa bersenang-senang sedikit. Habisnya, tak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkanku..."

Tatapannya cukup mengerikan. Dia terlihat seperti pengikut aliran BDSM. Kok sampai ada orang kayak gitu sih didunia ini. Tapi, jujur aku juga suka sih.

Aku turun dari Side Basshar, lalu ku hampiri Genm. "Hei Genm, kau lanjutkan perjalanan bersama yang lainnya. Biar kali ini aku yang turun tangan." Kata ku.

Diend terlonjak mendengar kata-kata ku barusan. "Aku menolak! Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan mu Master!"

"Diend benar!" Sambung Genm. "Kami tak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

"Iya! Kami tak mau pergi tanpamu Zagi-san!" Tambah Ninya.

Aku pun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Mereka benar-benar setia ya. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya ingin uji-coba Final Form ku disini. Lagian aku kan punya kartu teleport. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"T-Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Genm. Kalau kalian tetap disini, aku malah tak bisa bertarung dengan maksimal."

Genm terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Ya, kami berangkat, Master." Pamitnya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Zagi-san!"

Meski dengan berat hati. Mereka tetap kupaksa pergi. Hingga kini, tinggal aku dan si wanita permen Blaster yang tertinggal disini. "Kau kelihatan kuat ya? Kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Tantang wanita itu padaku

Aku jadi punya ide. Wanita ini sepertinya terlalu percaya diri. Akan ku hancurkan rasa percaya dirinya itu dengan kekuatanku. "Tidak. Sudah pasti aku tidak punya kesempatan menang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka selamat." Jawabku bohong. Aku harus bisa memupuk rasa percaya dirinya. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri ya?"

"Heee. Kau unik juga ya, aku jadi tertarik padamu..."

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka wanita vampir."

[Proto Access!]

Particle flow!

"Henshin!"

.

* * *

.

[Kamen Rider Chronicle!]

Dengan mantap Momon menekan pelatuk kecil yang tersembunyi pada bagian Gashat yang ia pegang. Seketika itu juga sebuah layar virtual muncul dibelakangnya. Diikuti oleh munculnya semacam gelombang aneh yang menyebar ke sekelilingnya. Item-item Power-Up pun bermunculan di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tekanan yang luar biasa menyerang Momon. Ini adalah efek samping yang diakibatkan oleh Bugvisor Zwei dan Gashat itu. Karna untuk mengoperasikan benda itu dibutuhkan Perfect Antibody dari virus Bugster. Normalnya, seseorang tanpa perfect antibody pasti akan habis dimakan virus Bugster. Tapi status Momon sebagai Undead benar-benar menguntungkannya. Virus Bugster tak terlalu efektif di tubuh Undead seperti Momon.

"Henshin!"  
Momon memasukkan Gashat itu kedalam Slot yang ada pada Bugvisor di pinggangnya. Proses transformasi pun berjalan. Namun Sayangnya ia tak berhasil. Malahan tubuhnya tersengat oleh aliran listrik berdaya cukup tinggi. Hal ini membuat Nabe terpaksa melepas Bugvisor dari pinggang Momon.

"Ainz-sama! Anda baik-baik saja!?" Tanya Nabe khawatir.

Momon pun ambruk. Dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri dan mengambil Bugvisor itu kembali. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Nabe. Semua ini sudah masuk dalam perhitunganku. Mustahil aku bisa menguasai benda sehebat ini dalam sekali percobaan. Aku masih harus banyak berlatih. Tolong bantu aku lagi ya, Nabe."

"Baik, Ainz-sama. Sudah tugas saya untuk melayani anda."

"Baiklah, Henshin!"  
Momon berniat untuk mencoba berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Chronos sekali lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan telepati sampai padanya. Dari Albedo. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain menjawabnya. "Albedo, ada apa?"

"Ainz-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen, telah memberontak..."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Photon & Zesshi

.

.

.

[Proto Access!]

Particle flow!

"Henshin!"

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon – Beta]

Titik-titik partikel bermunculan di sekeliling tubuhku. Satu per satu dari titik titik itu kemudian menyatu padaku dan merubah wujudku menjadi Photon root form. Menyaksikan perubahan ini, wanita itu kelihatan agak kaget. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya dia padaku.

"Cuman pengelana yang numpang lewat." Jawabku. "Nah kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?"

[Photon Blade]  
Ku munculkan Pedangku dan langsung ku hadang dia. Dan tentu saja dengan mudah dia menghindar. Sebaliknya kini dia balik menyerangku dengan serangan-serangan sihir sederhana yang sudah pasti tak mempan padaku.

"Aku Zesshi Zetsumei. Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri.." Wanita yang menyebut dirinya Zesshi itu menghentikan serangan. Ia mendarat tepat dihadapanku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Namaku Zagi, dan kami berada dibawah nama yang maha hebat, Ainz Ooal Gown. Kenapa? Kau mau join? "

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak tertarik. "

Zesshi Melayangkan Sabitnya kearahku. Aku pun sontak menepis serangan itu dengan pedangku. Tapi disaat yang sama, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menyiapkan serangan sihir lanjutan untukku. Aku pura-pura panik. Aku harus pandai berakting atau dia akan waspada.

"Selesai sudah. Terima kasih atas hiburan singkatnya..." Zesshi menggunakan salah satu sihirnya. Dan lagi-lagi kali ini hanyalah umpan. Saat aku terfokus pada sihir itu, sabit besar Zesshi sukses mendarat di dadaku.

"Argh!" Rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa. Seketika aku terduduk dibuatnya. Dia mengalirkan sihirnya ke senjata miliknya. Sial, aku terlalu meremehkannya.

Zesshi melanjutkan serangan dengan menebasku berkali-kali sembari tertawa girang layaknya orang kesetanan. Aku kesulitan menghindar. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Tapi ini sudah cukup. Aku tak akan bermain-main lagi. Dia terlalu berbahaya!

Ku coba berdiri. Namun disaat itu juga sabit miliknya menghantam bahuku. Aku pun kembali jatuh terguling di tanah. Disaat itulah dia lengah. Jadi ku lancarkan serangan berupa tendangan super kearahnya.

Zesshi mengelak dengan mudah. Dia pun kemudian membalas tendanganku dengan tebasan sabitnya yang sekali lagi berhasil mengenai ku dibagian rusuk kanaku. Sial aku benar-benar terdesak. Aku tak punya pilihan.

[Clock Up]  
Berkat Kabuto Zecter, waktu disekitarku melambat. Tak terkecuali Zesshi. Hal ini pun ku manfaatkan untuk berubah ke base form milikku. Aku ambil disket berlambang P besar dan kumasukkan ke dalam slot yang ada pada Photon Driver.

[Photon Access!]

Particle Overflow!

"Henshin!"

Quantum set!

[Kamen Rider Photon!]

Aku masuk kedalam Base form ku. Mumpung efek Clock Up masih belum hilang, kumanfaatkan dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan keras ke wajah wanita itu.

Clock Over  
Waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula. Zesshi pun terlempar jauh kebelakang akibat pukulanku barusan. Dia kaget. Terlebih saat melihat wujud ku yang sudah berubah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nya.

Aku tak menjawab. Dengan Photon Blade di tanganku, secepat kilat aku melesat kearahnya. Tak kuduga ia mampu menyamai pergerakanku. Jadi dalam beberapa menit lamanya kami saling bertarung dalam kecepatan tinggi. Yang kemudian kami akhiri dengan sebuah tebasan penghabisan yang saling mendarat ditubuh kami. Zesshi kena dibagian bahunya. Sementara aku terlindungi oleh armorku.

"Kau kuat..." Kata Zesshi sambil memegangi bahunya yang bercucuran darah. Tatapannya serius. Tak seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu entah itu pujian atau apa.

"Kau juga...Kenapa tak kau pakai sihirmu?" Balasku dengan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Sudah jelaskan, sihir tak mempan padamu..."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Astaroth. Kau sama seperti dia kan?"

"Cih, aku lebih baik dari dia."

Zesshi kembali memulai serangan dengan menebaskan sabitnya kearah bahu kiriku. Aku pun bermanuver menghindari serangan. Sebagai balasan, kuberi dia serangan kejutan dengan menebas perutnya. Tapi berkat sihir pelindung yang ia gunakan, tebasan ku itu hanya merobek pakaiannya. Karna itu, ku hadiah kan sebuah pukulan Uppercut yang berhasil mengenainya.

Wanita itu terlempar dan mendarat diatas sebuah bongkahan batu besar didekat sana. Mulutnya berdarah. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi biarlah. Lagi pula salah satu dari kami memang harus mati bukan?

 **"** **Well, you're mine!"**

"Akh...Tanpa sihir aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ya..."

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu bergantung pada sihir!"

Ku buang Photon Blade. Lalu dari Virtual inventory ku, aku ambil Magma Knuckle dan ku pasangkan ditanganku. Lengkap dengan botolnya. Ku arahkan Magma knuckle itu pada Zesshi. "Benda inilah yang akan menghancukanmu!"

"Kau membuang pedangmu untuk benda itu. Itu berarti benda yang kau pegang itu jauh lebih hebat bukan?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kau pintar juga ya. Aku jadi tertarik denganmu."

"Heee, begitu ya?"

[ _Bottle Burn!_ ]  
[ _Volcanic Knuckle! Acha!_ ]  
Berbalutkan lahar panas, ku tenteng Magma knuckle bersama ku. Aku tak merasakan panas sedikit pun. Malahan ada hasrat yang luar biasa mengalir ditubuhku. Keinginan yang luar biasa untuk membunuh!

Secepat yang aku bisa aku melesat kearahnya sambil melancarkan tinju Magma ku. Zesshi tak kalah cepat. Ia menangkisnya menggunakan senjatanya. Tapi dengan mudah aku bermanuver dan manghantamkan Tinju ku ke Sabit besar itu hingga terlempar. Lepas dari genggaman Zesshi. Ledakan magma yang panas pun terjadi. Beruntung wanita itu dilindungi oleh pelindung sihirnya. Tapi dengan begini, sekali pukulan lagi saja maka akan kupastikan tubuhnya meleleh oleh lahar panas. "Kau kalah..." Ucapku.

Zesshi kaget menyaksikan pergerakanku. Ia tertawa kecil. "Oh, itu artinya kau adalah orang pertama yang mengalahkanku."Ucapnya mengakui kekalahannya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, aku juga tak ingin menganggap pertarungan ini ada."

"Bersiaplah!" Sebagai finishing, Ku lancarkan pukulan keras ke wajah wanita itu dengan Magma Knuckle yang membara. Namun beberapa saat sebelum pukulan itu berhasil mendarat di wajahnya, dia menghilang. "Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertarung dengan mu, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti." Gema suaranya yang terdengar sesaat setelah dia menghilang bersama sabitnya.

Aku mengambil nafas lega. Tak kusangka ada orang sekuat dia didunia ini. Dan jika dia saja sudah sekuat itu, bayangkan sekuat apa orang di atasnya...Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Kurasa aku tak harus menahan diri lagi untuk menggunakan Anti-Matter Finish jika diperlukan.

Nah, karna pertarungan ini sudah usai, aku berniat untuk menyusul Genm dan yang lainnya dengan kartu teleport pemberian Diend. Namun sesaat sebelum aku sempat menggunakannya, K-Pad ku bergetar. Ku lihat ternyata ada panggilan dari Ainz.

"Yo Ainz, ada apa?" Tanyaku setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Zagi-san, Shalltear sudah terkena pengendalian pikiran World Item. Aku butuh kau dan kemampuan Reprogram mu ."Pintanya padaku.

"Tidak!"

"K-Kenapa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Ainz? Bukankah sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk memperhatikan setiap bawahanmu? Dimasa kebijaksanaan mu sebagai penguasa Makam Agung Nazarick!? Jika kau terus begini, bukan hanya Shalltear, bahkan Albedo dan Cocytus pun akan bernasib sama!"

"Ah maaf, terlalu panik. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Satu-satunya pilihanku saat ini hanyalah membunuhnya…."

"Kau masih punya Bugvisor Zwei bukan?"

"Ya. Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya menguasainya."

"Harus kau tahu, aku sudah memasukkan beberapa skill khusus pada Bugvisor itu termasuk Reprogram. Jadi jika kau berhasil berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Chronos, semua skill itu akan menjadi milikmu. Menjadikan mu sebagai makhluk paling kuat di dunia yang ini. Overlord sesungguhnya."

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Chronos…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa! Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa bosnya, Ainz. Aku percaya padamu."

Hening sesaat. "Aku mengerti, akan kulakukan!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A New Trouble

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah waktu berlalu. Kami sudah semakin dekat dengan kota tujuan kami. Aku jadi kepikiran dengan Ainz. Kira-kira bagaimana dia sekarang ya? Tapi aku tak boleh terlalu memanjakannya. Dia adalah rajanya. Dia harus bisa mengatasi semua permasalahan yang ada pada bawahannya. Jika masalah seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, maka ia tak pantas menduduki tahta penguasa Makam Agung begitulah menurutku. Meskipun pasti sulit juga bagi seseorang yang terbiasa menjadi pegawai kantoran seperti Momon untuk berperan sebagai seorang penguasa nan jahannam.

Hari ini semuanya begitu tenang. Tak banyak yang terjadi. Tak ada monster. Tak ada pertarungan. Benar-benar damai. Namun ditengah kedamaian itu, Ninya malah memperkeruh suasana hatiku dengan bertanya mengenai Ainz alias Momon. "Zagi-san, apa kau tidak akan membantu Ainz-sama?" Tanya Ninya.

Aku pun lantas memasang muka cemberut. "Dia tidak akan butuh bantuanku. Sudah! Lupakan dia! Nikmati saja ketenangan ini..." Jawabku.

"A-aku mengerti..."

Dengan sangat terpaksa kami memutar balik dan menghindari rute Neraka yang awalnya menjadi tujuan kami. Alasannya tidak lain adalah karna jalur yang dilewati terlalu berbahaya bagi kami. Apalagi Ninya. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus mengambil jalur untuk memutar jauh kebalik gunung.

Untuk Ninya, penampilannya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Aku saja sampai tak mengenalinya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Rambut coklatnya yang pendek kini panjang hingga sepinggang berkat ramuan yang dibeli Genm. Pakaiannya pun jauh lebih feminim. Dia pun tak perlu pura-pura bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki lagi mulai dari sekarang. Ninya bebas menjadi dirinya. Dan tentu saja, saat ini dia berada di bawah perlindungan Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Hey lihat! Itu kotanya!"

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Diend, kami akhirnya melihat sebuah kota yang dikelilingi oleh dinding batu. Kota itu terlihat sedikit lebih maju dari E-Rantel. Lebih bersih dan lebih tertata rapi. Disana juga di lalui oleh dua buah sungai yang mengalir melewati bagian dalam kota itu. Benar-benar indah. Lalu karna sudah tugasku, akan ku foto penampakan kota itu dari kejauhan untuk kukirim pada Ainz nantinya. Tentu saja bersama beberapa laporan yang harus kutulis nantinya.

Kami semua turun dari Side Basshar dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Kami tak punya pilihan. Akan sulit menjelaskannya pada orang-orang kalau mereka sampai melihatnya. Barang bawaan pun kami bagi rata. Lalu untuk Genm dan Diend, Ninya memakaikan mereka jubah sebagai bentuk penyamaran. Benar. Saat ini mereka bukan manusia. Jadi wujud Rider mereka tak boleh sampai ketahuan. Ditambah lagi untuk jaga-jaga kalau nantinya ada Rider lain disana.

.

* * *

.

Kota Aramunde  
Setibanya di kota itu, sesuai rencana kami dituntun oleh Ninya untuk mendaftar pada sebuah Guild disana. Karna kami baru mulai, aku, Genm dan Diend mendapat Copper Plate. Tingkatan terendah dalam dunia petualang. Hanya Ninya seorang Silver plate diantara kami. Tapi tetap saja aku ketuanya. Itu ketentuan mutlak!

Aku membagi tim menjadi 2 agar lebih efektif. Singkatnya, ada 2 party yang kami bentuk. Ninya bersama dengan Diend, dan aku bersama dengan Genm. Aku membaginya berdasarkan keakraban mereka. Kulihat Ninya lebih santai saat berurusan dengan Diend dari pada saat ia berhadapan dengan aku dan Genm. Dan karakter Genm yang suka bekerja keras pun cocok untuk ku jadikan pesuruhanggota party ku. Simbiosis Mutualisme kan? Baiklah, aku mulai kepikiran untuk meminta tambahan anggota dari Ainz.

Party-nya Diend yang diberi nama 'Barcode Ranger' langsung mengambil misi dan bergerak. Sementara aku dan Genm pada hari pertama ini memilih untuk berkeliling kota guna mengumpulkan informasi. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengirimkan laporanku tiap harinya pada Ainz. Jadi semakin banyak informasi yang aku dapatkan akan semakin baik. Sayangnya Genm tak banyak membantu seperti yang aku harapkan. Dia selalu saja fokus pada Bugvisor Zwei miliknya.

Dari informasi yang berhasil ku dapatkan hingga saat ini. Kusimpulkan kalau saat ini kami benar berada di kota Aramunde. Kota ini berada dibawah perlindungan sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Forddagon. Kerajaan Forddagon merupakan kerajaan persatuan dari beberapa bangsa. Jadi tak heran jika kau melihat Elf, Dwarf dan Orc baik hati ataupun siluman berkeliaran di kerajaan ini. Mereka semua hidup rukun bersama para manusia. Benar-benar kerajaan yang indah.

Forddagon diperintah oleh seorang Raja dari ras manusia. Sementara ratu mereka berasal dari bangsa Elf. Keduanya memerintah kerajaan ini dengan arif dan bijak sana. Buktinya saja sampai saat ini belum ada sekalipun pemberontakan yang terjadi semenjak Sang raja memerintah. Putri mereka, Putri Fabia pun juga dicintai oleh penduduk sini. Sikapnya sangat baik. Bisa dikatakan sangat pantas sebagai seorang tuan putri kerajaan. Seperti di negeri dongeng saja. Semuanya terlalu indah.

Setelah penat berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pinggir sungai dibagian luar kota. Disana ada tempat bagus yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Rencananya disana aku akan menulis laporan yang akan kukirimkan ke Momon via MMS. Genm tidak ikut karna ku suruh mencari penginapan untuk nanti malam. Lagi pula dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak membantu, jadi wajar kalau kali ini aku memberinya perintah.

Di pinggir sungai itu aku duduk dibawah salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang. Di sana aku bersantai sejenak. Tak lupa juga aku mulai menulis laporanku. Aku yang didunia nyata bekerja sebagai seorang editor membuatku tak terlalu kesulitan dengan tugas ini. Malahan aku menikmatinya. Ah, kalau bisa aku ingin menulis sambil minum teh.

Alam disini benar-benar indah. Penduduknya pun ramah. Tak kusangka akan ada kota yang seperti ini di dunia ini. Kalau sudah begini, tinggal berlama-lama pun pasti aku akan betah. Hmm, aku jadi punya ide. Mungkin akan bagus kalau Ainz Ooal Gown sampai beraliansi dengan kerajaan Forddagon. Baiklah, akan ku tulis nanti.

Saat aku sedang enak-enaknya bersantai, kudengar jeritan dari beberapa orang dari arah belakangku. Awalnya tak ku gubris. Namun semakin lama pekikan dan jeritan itu kain menjadi-jadi. Aku tak tahan. Jadi aku berdiri dan langsung menuju sumber suara.

Kudapati ada beberapa orang disana, tepatnya berlima. Nampaknya mereka semua petualang. Kelimanya perempuan berambut pirang. Yang satu memakai jubah berwarna merah dan mengenakan topeng yang menutup wajahnya. Dua orang kembar dengan dandanan menyerupai ninja. Satu Wanita tua berbadan kekar dengan tubuh full-armor. Lalu yang terakhir adalah wanita muda yang cukup mirip dengan Arthuria dari Fate series, dengan pedang melayang di punggungnya. Dirambutnya ditempeli dengan sebuah mawar berwarna biru. Awkwkwkw, habis dari semak-semak kali dia sampe nempel itu bunga. Mereka menyerang para Orc yang saat itu sedang bekerja di kebun mereka.

Sial. Sekarang aku sadar, satu-satunya ancaman di Kerajaan ini adalah para pendatang yang intoleran. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau para Orc itu adalah bagian dari negeri ini!? Kalau pun tidak, lantas mengapa mereka langsung main serang gitu aja? Padahal tadinya kulihat para Orc itu tengah asyik bekerja bersama para manusia disana. Cih, petualang sampah.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa manusia yang tak lain adalah petani datang dan mencoba menghentikan pada petualang gila itu. Mereka juga melindungi para Orc agar bisa menyelamatkan diri. Indah, sekali. Tak akan kubiarkan bajingan seperti mereka berbuat sesuka hati mereka. Aku akan turun tangan.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Singkatnya, membentak.

Mereka menoleh kearahku. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali para petani dan Orc itu. Kelima orang tadi kemudian menghampiriku. Mereka menatapku. Menatap Copper plate yang kukalungkan di leherku. Dari tingkah mereka yang sok seperti ini, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka semua adalah petualang kelas tinggi.

"Menyingkirlah pemula!" Perintah salah satu dari mereka yang memakai topeng.

"Lalu apa!? Kau mau menyerang para Orc tak bersalah ini?" Aku balik membentak. "Kalian lah yang harusnya pergi dari kerajaan kami nan damai ini!"

"Kami hanya menjalankan misi kami. Jika kau tidak segera menyingkir, maka kami terpaksa harus melawanmu! Kau tahu siapa kami bukan?" Kali ini yang rambutnya tersangkut mawar biru yang bicara.

Aku tertawa kecil. Dari tingkah mereka, pastilah mereka kuat. Aku tak akan kecolongan lagi seperti saat melawan Zesshi. "Aku tak tahu siapa kalian. Aku juga tak mau tahu kalian siapa. Tapi jika menjadi musuh kalian itu berati menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, maka jadilah!"

Ku jentikan jariku. Sesaat setelah itu, muncul robot kumbang yang melayang-layang di sekelilingku. Aku menyebutnya Kabuto Zecter. Kutangkap dan kugenggam erat benda itu.

"Henshin." Ucapku pelan.

Aku pasangkan Kabuto Zecter itu pada sabuk besi yang ikut muncul bersama kumbang robot itu. Suara rekaman digital berbunyi 'Henshin' menggema. Pada saat itu juga, semacam untaian pentagon virtual muncul dan mengerubungi sekujur badanku. Tubuhku dibaluti suit ketat berwarna hitam. Disusul dengan munculnya lempengan baja berwarna merah dan putih yang menempel pada bagian dada, bahu, tangan juga kaki ku. Kemudian ditambah dengan sebuah Helm kebesaran dengan lensa besar berwarna biru sebagai matanya. Inilah wujudku saat ini. Sang Kamen Rider Kabuto.

Kelima petualang itu bersiaga melihat perubahan wujudku. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya si rambut mawar.

Aku pun mengambil pose layaknya Tendou Souji dari seri Kamen Rider Kabuto. "Orang yang akan berjalan menuju surga, itulah aku!"

Terdengar teriakan riuh para Orc dan petani yang memihakku. Mereka menjerit kegirangan menyaksikan kelahiran pahlawan mereka yang baru. Ah...rasanya menyenangkan juga menjadi seorang pahlawan. Karna itulah, sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan bertarung untuk mereka. Untuk kota ini.

"Jangan sombong kau pemula! Kau sendiri sedangkan kami berlima. Lancang sekali bagi copper plate sepertimu menantang kami yang adamantite!" Cemoohan itu kembali terdengar dari mereka. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

[Cast Off : Change Beetle !]  
Ku tarik tanduk Kabuto Zecter pada sabukku hingga patah ke sisi kanan. Suara rekaman digital kembali terdengar. Dan sesaat setelah itu, lempengan-lempengan baja ditubuhku beterbangan kesegala arah. Meninggalkan diriku yang saat ini hanya dalam balutan suit hitam ketat dengan sedikit armor pada bagian Dada dan bahu. Helm ku pun nampak lebih sederhana namun lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Dengan tambahan tanduk kumbang badak yang membatasi Visor ku dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

 **"** **Well, you're mine!"**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Little Conclusion

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah untuk meliat kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya, Shalltear!"

Sekuat tenaga menahan tekanan dari Bugvisor Zwei, Ainz memasukkan Gashat itu ke dalam slot yang ada pada benda itu dengan paksa. "Henshin!" Teriaknya sambil menekan sebuah tombol yang ada didekat slot Gashat.

 _Buggle Up!_

 _Ten wo Tsukame Rider!_

 _Kizame Chronicle!_

 _Ima koso Toki wa_

 _Kiwamareri!_

Akhirnya Ainz berhasil berubah. Namun sesaat setelah dia bertransformasi, tiba-tiba saja aliran listrik yang aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Energi Kegelapan yang luar bisa muncul dan menggumpal di tubuh barunya, Kamen Rider Chronos. Dalam sekejap energi kegelapan itu menutupi habis sekujur badannya. Sebelum kemudian meledak.

Wujud sang Kamen Rider Chronos pun berubah. Warna hijau ditubuh Rider itu berganti menjadi ungu. Kecuali pada bagian mata yang menjadi putih. Tanduk pada helm dan armor bahunya menjadi semakin menajam. Semakin mengerikan. Gashat yang semulanya Kamen Rider Chronicle kini berganti menjadi Overlod Chronicle. Dia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Overlord seperti yang direncanakan oleh Zagi. Sangar. Menakutkan. "Jadi begitu..." Gumam Ainz terkagum dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Terima kasih, Zagi!"

Shalltear terlihat kaget. terlebih saat merasakan energi yang luar biasa terpancar dari tubuh tuannya itu. "A-Ainz sama!? Mustahil!". Ucap si vampir tak percaya.

"Nah, Shalltear. Kembalilah pada kami!"

Shalltear panik. Ia langsung melesat ke arah Ainz. Ainz, atau yang saat ini Kamen Rider Overlord melakukan apa yang ia ingat tentang Kamen Rider Chronos. Dia menekan kedua tombol pada Bugvisor Zwei secara bersamaan.

[Pause]  
Waktu terhenti. Batu-batu yang tadinya berjatuhan, kini seolah melayang di udara. Debu-debu pun diam membeku. Termasuk Shalltear yang kini senjatanya hanya berjarak 1 jengkal dari wajah si Rider Undead.

Ainz bergerak menghampiri Shalltear. Dilepasnya Bugvisor zwei lalu dipasangkannya di tangannya sebagai senjata. Kemudian ditekannya salah satu tombol yang ada pada benda itu.

[Reprogram]  
Ainz mengarahkan Bagian Bugvisor yang menyerupai 2 moncong senapan ke arah si vampir. Dengan itu, dia tembakkan pancaran sinar dari kedua moncong Bugvisor itu pada Shalltear.

[Restart]  
Waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula. Pergerakan mereka yang sempat terhenti pun kembali normal. Termasuk serangan Ainz dan Shalltear. Shalltear yang tak punya kesempatan menghindarpun kena telak oleh serangan Ainz. Shalltear terlempar. Armor merahnya hancur dibuatnya.

Shalltear mendarat mulus di tanah. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kejang-kejang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh semacam kubus-kubus virtual yang terus bermunculan. Hingga akhirnya Shalltear roboh tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun kembali menjadi Shalltear yang semula.

Ainz mengambil nafas lega. Pertarungan panjangnya berakhir. Ia tak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya ia akan berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Kamen Rider Chronos. Bertarung dengan Shalltear pun ia tak menyiapkan rencana. Ia hanya ingin bergantung pada kekuatan Kamen Rider Chronos yang dipercayakan oleh teman baiknya itu.

"Sugoi ne" Ucapnya takjub menyaksikan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menghampiri si vampir yang tergeletak ditanah dan menggendongnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Shalltear..."

.

* * *

.

Bagian Luar Kota Aramunde

Brak! Tak cukup satu menit, Kelima petualang yang menamai diri mereka mawar biru itu sudah berhasil kelelahan ku buat. Bahkan aku belum sekalipun melakukan serangan. Dari tadi yang aku lakukan hanyalah menggunakan Clock Up dan mempermainkan mereka. Meskipun tanpa sengaja aku menghancurkan pedang-pedang yang melayang di punggung si rambut mawar.

"Secepat itu...Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang ku ketahui bernama Gagaran. Yang badannya paling besar.

"Sudah ke lima kalinya kalian menanyakan hal itu, jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya menjawab. Aku Zagi! Pelindung Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Si rambut mawar, Lakyus terlihat kaget saat mendengar nama Ainz Ooal Gown. Seketika dia berdiri. "Kau pelindung Ainz Ooal Gown? Ainz Ooal Gown yang berhasil mengalahkan Perkumpulan Kitab Pencerahan itu ?"

"Eh?" Gawat! Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Ainz. Ah sing penting yakin! "Tentu saja! Dia lah yang maha hebat! Ainz Ooal Gown yang luar biasa!"

Para petualang itu mengambil langkah mundur. Mereka terlihat makin bersiaga."Lalu kenapa kau malah memihak para Orc busuk itu!? Tidakkah kau lihat? Mereka sampai mempengaruhi warga sekitar sehingga mereka malah melindungi para Orc itu." Tanya Lakyus dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Dia terlihat marah.

Sepertinya aku tahu situasi ini. "Apa ada orang yang membayar kalian untuk melakukan semua ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab si yang memakai topeng, Evileye.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Ku ambil Magma knuckle dari inventory ku. Setelah itu aku pasangkan di tangan ku. Ku kocok botolnya kemudian aku masukkan pada slot di Magma Knuckle.

[ _Bottle Burn!_ ]  
[ _Volcanic Knuckle! Acha!_ ]  
Lahar panas membanjiri tubuhku. Kubangan magma keluar dari tempat ku berpijak. Rerumputan dan pohon di dekatku terbakar. Panas. Hasrat ku bergejolak. Tubuhku menjerit. Aku membara! "Kemarilah! Akan ku lelehkan kalian dengan Magma ku!"

"Monster macam apa kau ini sebenarnya!?" Kelompok Mawar biru makin mundur kebelakang. Kecuali si Lakyus yang kini bersiap dengan pedang hitamnya. Dia mengumpulkan energi pada pedangnya hingga bersinar dibuatnya. Bisa kurasakan ada kekuatan yang hebat tersembunyi pada pedang itu. Mungkin ada bagusnya kalau ku akuisisi pedang itu sebagai milikku. Atau ku hancurkan sekalian.

"Matilah kau monster! **Dark Blade Mega Slash**!" Si rambut mawar melesat kearah ku, mengayunkan pedangnya yang telah diperkuat dengan tenaga penuh. Dia berniat membunuhku.

Sekuat tenaga ku hantamkan Magma Knuckle untuk menepis pedang itu. Ledakan hebat pun lantas terjadi. Membakar yang ada dalam radius 10 meter hangus terbakar. Asap hitam pekat mengepul. Hawa panasnya pun menyebar hingga terasa ke bagian dalam kota. Tabrakan dua energi yang luar biasa ini menyebabkan terciptanya kawah Magma di wilayah itu.

Asap mulai menghilang. Perlahan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Kawah Magma nan panas itu. Dan pedang hitam Lakyus yang tertancap disana. Sementara si Lakyus terlempar cukup jauh bersama ke empat rekannya. Armor dan pakaian mereka rusak berat. Bahkan topeng si Evileye sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Sementara aku sendiri masih bisa berdiri tenang dalam kubangan Magma itu berkat Magma Knuckle ini.

" **You're Mine**." Ku ambil pedang hitam itu, lalu kumasukkan dalam Virtual Inventory ku. Kekuatannya sangat berbahaya. Kalau bukan berkat Magma Knuckle, pastinya aku lah yang berada di posisi mereka. Sial, dunia ini benar-benar tak selemah yang ku duga. Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Jadi demi amannya, ku simpan pedang ini untuk nanti ku berikan pada Ainz. Atau ku hancurkan dengan jurus Compton Scattering.

"Ini peringatan terakhir dariku. Jauhi kota ini, atau kalian akan meleleh oleh Magma ku!" Bentakku marah.

Aku berbalik pada para petani dan Orc yang menatapku dengan kagum. Mereka berteriak kegirangan begitu melihatku yang berhasil mengalahkan mawar biru. Aku pun kembali berubah menjadi sosok Zagi dan berbaur bersama mereka. Ya, aku lah sang pahlawan.

Brak!

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Genm, Diend dan Ninya datang begitu saja. Mereka terlihat panik dan langsung mengerubungiku. "Master! Apa yang terjadi? Ledakan apa itu tadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya mereka.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah, aku juga baru datang." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Trouble Maker

.

.

.

"Duh capek..."

Malamnya aku memilih untuk tiduran di kamar yang dicarikan oleh Genm. Cukup bagus dan berkelas. Dekorasi dan penataan ruangannya benar-benar professional. Meskipun harga perbulannya cukup mahal sih. Tapi setidaknya ini pantas. Di tambah lagi, para petani dan Orc yang tadi kuselamatkan juga memberikan sedikit hasil panen mereka padaku untuk ku jual. Totalnya setara dengan hadiah sebuah misi tingkat silver. Jadi pahlawan asik banget lho.

Kamar di penginapan ini bisa dibilang full set. Peralatan lengkap. Sarapan disediakan. Juga ada pemandian didalam kamar yang airnya diambil langsung dari aliran sungai dan sedikit dimurnikan dengan semacam sihir. Benar-benar sangat memuaskan. Tapi jika aku ingin terus bertahan dikamar ini, itu artinya aku harus rajin mengambil Quest dengan bayaran yang besar. Atau aku harus rela pindah ke penginapan sebelah yang kelasnya jauh berbeda. Lagipula, rata-rata yang menginap disini adalah para petualang yang sudah tingkat Gold Plate keatas. Aku memang tak tahu diri ya...

"Master, aku masuk..." Ku dengar sahutan Genm dari arah luar. Tapi kok aneh ya? Kedengarannya malah seperti suara perempuan.

Pintu terbuka, tapi yang kudapati dibalik pintu malah seroang perempuan bersurai Ungu gelap panjang. Sama seperti wanita yang kuhadapi saat membantai pasukan Teokrasi Slaine itu. Hanya saja dengan tampilan yang lebih menarik. Dan dalam balutan Suit ketat dengan motif yang sama dengan Wujud Rider Genm. Armor yang sama, dan ditambah Googles yang sangat mirip dengan Visornya Genm. "Bagaimana menurut mu Master? Cocok kan?"

"Genm? Itu kau...Ah, sekarang aku mengerti arti 'sesuatu yang menarik' itu."

"Hehe...bagaimana menurutmu Master?"

"Aku kagum. Tapi...tak kusangka kau penganut ajaran Transgender..." Aku berlutut pasrah. Penuh rasa tidak percaya dan bersalah. "Aku telah gagal!"

"Kau salah master. Di Kamen Rider Online Heroes aku ini kan hanyalah Rider tanpa Host. Gender dan profil pun aku tak ada. Jadi inilah avatar manusia yang ku pilih, wajar kan?"

"Tapi Kenapa?"

"Dari hasil eksplorasiku, tubuh wanita ini punya stats yang cukup baik dari segi kekuatan dan sihir. Jadi aku mengubah wajahnya sedikit dan Voila!"

"Kau membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku menginfeksinya dengan virus Bugster."

"Bukannya sama saja? Ah kau ini..."

Genm duduk disampingku. "Jadi setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan Master?" Tanya Genm dengan nada yang menggoda. Yang tentu saja menaikkan birahi ku. Tidak! Genm itu laki! Tak sekalipun ada user perempuan yang pernah bertransformasi menjadi Genm! Genm itu laki-laki! Genm itu Dan Kuroto!

"Tolong menjauhlah 3 meter dari ku, kau tahu kalau aku ini berlibido tinggi kan?"

"Hehe...Memang itu tujuannya bukan? Lagipula bukannya kau suka wanita dengan tipe seperti ku ini?"

"Tidak! Kau salah!"

"Ayolah, aku sering lihat Master tidur bareng Dakimura Nagato kancolle kan? Aku sudah mensetting wajah ini agar 80% mirip sama Waifu mu itu lho..."

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku sakit perut. Aku akan keluar dulu sebentar! Kau jaga disini!" Cepat-cepat aku keluar dan membanting pintu. Fiuh...hampir saja. Oi Jhony, kau tidak boleh bangun! Dia itu laki-laki! Ingat itu!

.

* * *

.

Dari pada berhadapan dengan Genm yang sudah genderswap, aku memilih untuk duduk santai di bagian luar kota. Di tepi sungai. Suasananya disini benar-benar nyaman. Angin malam yang menyejukkan, suara aliran sungai yang merdu. Dan ditemani oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar terang dilangit sana.

Ditengah ketenangan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sosok hadir dihadapanku. Sosok humanoid dengan pakaian berdasi dan ekor dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Demon yang merupakan salah satu pelayan Nazarick. Demiurge. Dia muncul lalu berlutut dihadapanku.

"Ah, Demiurge. Ada apa?" Tanya ku padanya.

Demiurge berdiri. "Aku kesini menanggapi laporan yang anda kirimkan, Zagi-sama. Sesuai yang anda katakan, kerajaan yang indah ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan Aliansi bagi Ainz Ooal Gown." Tuturnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Negeri ini tidak hanya di huni oleh manusia saja. Disini juga ada elf, Orc dan Goblin yang ikut mengisi kerajaan ini. Teknologi dan persenjataan mereka pun juga jauh lebih canggih dari pada kerajaan lain. Ditambah, mereka sangat menyukai kedamaian."

"Benar, Zagi-sama. Hamba sudah memeriksa ke ibu kota kerajaan ini dan mendapati hal yang sama dengan yang anda ucapkan. Jadi, apa rencana anda tuan Zagi?"

"Mudah saja. Pertama kita serang mereka dengan pasukan monster, lalu aku muncul dalam wujud Rider lain dan mengaku sebagai otak di balik penyerangan. Setelah itu datanglah Ainz yang menyelamatkan seisi kota. Sangat sederhana..."

"Subarashi...Pemikiran anda memang sangat luar biasa, Zagi-sama."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Demiurge. Oh, dan aku punya satu permintaan untukmu." Ku ambil sebuah buku dari dalam Virtual Inventory ku, lalu kuserahkan pada si Demon.

"T-Tuan Zagi, ini!?"

"Buku Spell Conjure Dremora Lord. Ini adalah buku sihir yang memungkinkanmu untuk mempelajari sihir nan terkandung di dalamnya. Dan yang satu ini memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil sosok Dremora Lord yang akan tunduk pada perintah si pemanggil. Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini. Dan jika ada waktu, kau coba pelajarilah. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Ainz Ooal Gown akan memiliki pasukan Dremora yang perkasa. Itu akan sangat menguntungkan. " Jelasku panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

Demiurge berlutut seraya menerima buku itu dariku. "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia Agung, Zagi-sama. Dengan murah hati anda telah memberikan benda yang sangat berharga ini pada hamba. Hamba, Demiurge mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas hadiah pemberian Yang Mulia Agung, Zagi-sama ."

"Oi-oi Demiurge, hentikanlah. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ekhem, yang jelas. Beritahukan rencanaku itu pada Ainz dan persiapkan setidaknya 10 lusin pasukan monster untuk kupakai menyerang kerajaan ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

"Baik Zagi-sama! Akan hamba laksanakan sebaik-baiknya!" Demiurge kembali berdiri. "Kalau begitu, hamba pamit undur diri." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Aku jadi kepikiran, kira-kira wujud Rider apa yang cocok untuk menggempur kerajaan ini. Aku ingin sosok Rider yang kuat namun tak terlalu merusak. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada tempat ini, kan sayang kalau dirusak total. G4 tidak cocok. Glaive terlalu netral. Evol terlalu berbahaya, salah-salah bisa habis kerajaan ini kena Black Hole. Skull...terlalu macho, malah nanti aku disangka pahlawan. Arc...Itu dia! Akan ku minta Diend merubahku menjadi Arc! Wujud Arc yang seram pasti berhasil mengintimidasi orang-orang dan membuat mereka mengira kalau aku ini adalah musuh.

Normalnya hal itu memang tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi berkat skill yang ku pasang pada Diend, Diend bisa merubahku menjadi Rider tertentu dengan cara menembakku menggunakan kartu 'Kamen Ride' miliknya. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga berlaku pada yang lainnya. Tapi jika begitu, aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan Finisher mereka ataupun berganti form. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah bertarung normal dan menggunakan Rider kick standard yang damagenya tak seberapa. Biarlah, lagipula pada akhirnya aku memang harus kalah, kan?

"Ah...Ini pasti menyenangkan..."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sword

.

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang. Aku pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Ini berkat obat bius yang kuminumkan pada Genm semalam. Nikmatnya. Aku pun langsung pergi mandi lalu membangun Genm yang kemudian merajuk melihatku. Dia marah karna ku minumkan obat Bius padanya tadi malam.

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah dengan Genm, dengan berjanji kalau aku akan memperbolehkannya tidur denganku nanti malam. Yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku pergi ke lobby untuk sarapan sementara Genm pergi mandi membersihkan tubuh manusianya. Namun aku malah dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang bersujud tepat di luar pintu kamarku. "Ku mohon, Kembalikan pedangku!" Pinta wanita itu dengan suara lantang. Bisa dipastikan seisi penginapan dapat mendengarnya.

Ah, aku ingat dia. Dia Lakyus anggota mawar biru yang kemarin bertarung melawanku. Jadi dia ke sini untuk meminta pedangnya ya... "Tidak akan!" tolak ku sambil berlalu ke lobby. Tapi wanita itu malah merangkul kakiku dan terus membujukku untuk mengembalikan pedang miliknya. Bergelimang Air mata. Jadilah aku menyeretnya kesana. Aneh, padahal kemarin kulihat dia sangat berwibawa.

Aku duduk menikmati sarapanku berupa bubur dagin yang sangat enak. Bersama si Lakyus yang duduk disampingku. Dia terus-terusan memintaku agar mau mengembalikan pedang miliknya. Menyedihkan sekali...

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti!? Kau mengganggu waktu sarapanku!" Bentakku.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan pedangku!" Dia malah balik membentak sambil memohon. Air matanya tak kunjung reda. Bagai air mancur.

"Nggak mau, kan kau duluan yang mulai..."

"Tapi kemarin aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang kota ini..."

"Itu sih salahmu, Pokoknya tidak akan kuberikan. Rencananya nanti siang akan aku hancurkan."

"HWAAAA!" Tangisnya malah makin keras. Aku yang malu jadinya kalau begini.

"Baiklah! Pedangmu tak akan ku hancurkan asalkan kau diam! Puas!?"

Tangis Lakyus mendadak berhenti. Hanya berselang beberapa mili detik. "Benarkah?" Tanya dia penuh antusias. Wanita sialan...

Saat situasi mulai mereda, munculah Genm yang kini dalam wujud gadis berambut ungu dengan wajah yang mirip Nagato. Oh tidak, kacau sudah. Rusak sudah reputasiku.

"Hee... Master! Kau selingkuh!?"

"Diamlah!"

.

* * *

.

Jauh disisi tergelap dari luar Teokrasi Slaine. Tersembunyi sebuah Gua yang tak dapat dimasuki oleh orang lain selain Rider. Disanalah Astaroth sebuah drone yang terus melayang disekitarnya, ia berjalan menyusuri gua itu. "Harusnya disini bukan?" Gumamnya.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya ia menemukan bagian terang yang merupakan ujung dari gua itu. Astaroth pun makin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendapat tugas ini langsung dari Teokrasi. Katanya pada prajurit suruhan mereka sudah banyak yang tewas saat mencoba masuk ke sini. Jadi Astaroth pun akhirnya diberi tugas untuk menangani hal itu. 'Aneh juga, kalau sampai Black Scripture saja tak mampu mengalahkannya, musuhnya kali ini pastilah sangat hebat' pikir Astaroth.

Keluar dari lorong gua itu, Astaroth dikejutkan dengan13 Contract monster yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka semua berdiri membentuk garis cekung dengan seseorang ditengahnya. Sosok humanoid, sosok Rider bertubuh emas dengan helm yang menyerupai Helm milik Kamen Rider Odin dalam Survive form miliknya. Armor tangan milik Survive form Ryuki. Armor kaki milik Survive form Knight. Armor dada milik Surive form Ouja. Sayap Odin. Ditambah dengan Gazelle Visor milik kamen Rider Imperer di kedua lutunya. Kesemuanya berwarna emas.

"S-Siapa kau!?" Astaroth langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari sosok itu. "Kau kamen Rider!?"

"Kamen Rider?" sosok itu balik bertanya. Suaranya berat, bahkan terdengar lebih berat dari pada Evolto. "Hahaha. Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian! Aku Diviner! Aku Dewa!"

"Berhenti bercanda! Kau juga dari Kamen Rider Online Heroes kan?"

"Ya, aku mengirim diriku sendiri kedunia ini. Tapi siapa sangka sampah seperti kalian juga ikut terkirim bersamaku ke dunia ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akulah yang telah membawa kalian kedunia ini. Aku, Diviner sang Dewa. Aku lah sang maha kuasa!" Diviner tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Astaroth mendadak melesat kearah Diviner sambil melancarkan Rider kick miliknya. Tapi sesaat sebelum Rider kick itu berhasil mengenai sang lawan, sebuah tekanan energi melemparkan Astaroth kembali keposisi awalnya. Tubuhnya pun juga ikut lemas dibuatnya.

Tawa Psikopat Diviner kembali pecah. "Kau pikir serangan lemah milikmu itu cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Kalian para Kamen Rider memang tak berguna. Tadinya aku ingin memperbudak kalian dan menjadikan kalian pasukanku. Tapi kalau lemah begini, mending kau mati sajalah."

Diviner menjentikkan jarinya. Sontak 13 Mirror Monster yang menjadi anak buahnya pun bergerak mengerubungi Astaroth yang sudah tak berdaya. "Tidak! Hentikan! Kumohon Jangan bunuh aku!"Pinta Astaroth memohon.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, jeritan kesakitan pun menggema di Gua itu.

.

* * *

.

"Ku mohon, kembalikan pedangku!"

Sudah 2 jam lamanya, tapi Lakyus tak kunjung menyerah. Ia masih tetap memohon agar pedang hitam yang ia namakan Kilineiram itu dikembalikan. "Aku mohon, akan kulakaukan apapun yang kau mau asal kau mau mengembalikan pedang itu!" Pintanya padaku.

Aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Aku menyerah. "Argghh. Baiklah! Kalau kau mau pedangmu dikembalikan, seharian ini kau harus menjadi pelayan kami. Bagaimana!?" Hehe, dia pasti akan menolaknya.

"Tak masalah! Asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan pedang terkutuk Kilineiram kembali, akan kulakukan apapun!"

Cih. Rencana ku gagal total. Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja Genm mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Master, kita bisa jadikan dia alat untuk menyelesaikan Quest kita. Lagian, dia itu kan Adamantite? Ini kesempatan bagus" Bisiknya.

Genm benar. Aku harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi. "Baiklah. Itu artinya dalam 24 jam kedepan kau akan menjadi pelayan kami berdua. Kau harus mendengarkan dan mematuhi perintah aku dan Genm atau pedangmu akan ku urai sampai ke inti pertikelnya!"

"Aku mengerti! Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda!"

"Oh ya, mana teman-teman mu?"

"Heh!?" Lakyusmalah tampak panik saat kutanyai mengenai rekan-rekannya. "M-Mereka sudah kusuruh duluan ke kerajaan Re-Estize. Kumohon jangan libatkan mereka. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa kalau mereka sampai melihatku seperti ini!"

"Naruhodo..." Aku mengerti. Dia hanya bersikap penuh wibawa saat bersama teman-temannya saja. Saat dia sendirian, keluarlah sifat aslinya. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, tugas utamamu adalah menyelesaikan 30 misi yang diatas namakan pada kelompok party kami, Photonic."

"Anu...apa boleh kalau aku ganti pakaian dulu? Atau mungkin menyamar?"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Itu... Aku tak ingin kalau sampai ada orang yang mengenaliku saat menjalankan perintahmu. Bolehkah? Kumohon!"

Aku melirik kearah Genm. "Tenang saja Master, aku punya ide bagus..." Ucap Genm dengan air muka yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Aku jadi khawatir, tapi biarlah... "Terserah kau sajalah. Asal jangan kau lakukan yang aneh-aneh padanya." Balasku.

Genm tertawa kesetanan melirik kearah Lakyus. Gadis malang itupun sempat memandangiku dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi terlambat karna Genm sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya masuk ke kamar.

Kacau dah...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beginning of The End

.

.

.

"Ninya! Sekarang!"

"Aku mengerti!". Sesuai arahan dari sang Barcode Rider, Ninya melancarkan serangan api magisnya ke arah si monster kadal Basilisk. Tubuh monster kadal itupun langsung habis dilahap api. Hangus terbakar menjadi abu, kecuali bagian kepalanya yang memang sengaja di sisakan oleh Diend.

"Kerja bagus, Ninya! Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kota. Master pasti sudah menunggu."

"Baik, Diend-san!"

Ninya dan Diend pun lantas berjalan bersama kembali menuju kota sambil menyeret kepala kadal itu dibelakang mereka. Permintaan dari Quest yang mereka terima. Sebenarnya misi ini adalah misi yang dikhususkan untuk petualang Plate platinum keatas. Namun karna di Aramunde tingkatan tak terlalu diperhatikan, jadi boleh-boleh saja asal resikonya ditanggung sendiri. Lagian hanya inilah satu-satunya cara bagi mereka untuk memperoleh Gold plate secara instan.

Berselang beberapa saat, perjalanan mereka diganggu oleh penampakan sesosok Rider dari kejauhan. Sosok Rider yang cukup mereka kenal. "Astaroth..."Geram Diend kesal. "Ninya, mundurlah!"

Sosok Astaroth itu kian mendekat. Tak hanya dia, dibelakangnya juga ada beberapa monster humanoid yang juga tak asing bagi Diend. Gelnewt, semacam mirror monster yang cukup umum pada masa Ryuki. Jumlah mereka pun ratusan. "Sial..."

[Kamen Ride : Knight]  
[Kamen Ride : Zolda]  
[Kamen Ride : Raia]  
[Kamen Ride : Gai]  
[Kamen Ride : Ouja]  
Diend mengambil 5 kartu 'Kamen Ride' sekaligus dan memasukkannya ke slot Diend Driver miliknya. Setelah itu, dieksekusinya ke-5 kartu tersebut. Memunculkan Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Raia, Kamen Rider Gai, dan Kamen Rider Ouja untuk bertarung bersamanya.

Tapi rasanya aneh. Para mirror monster itu kelihatannya tak berpihak pada Astaroth. Malah mereka seolah memburunya. Diend kebingungan. "Ninya tolong peringatkan pada warga dan ksatria yang berjaga disekitar sini. Kalau bisa, panggilkan Master. Akan kutahan mereka sebisaku."

"Maju!" Atas perintah sang tuan, para Rider yang disummon ini melesat menyerang kumpulan monster itu. Sementara Ninya pergi ke kota seperti yang diperintahkan.

Pertempuran itu berlangsung sengit. Kelima Rider suruhan Diend hampir tak sanggup menahan kekuatan dari ratusan mirror monster itu. Di lain sisi, Diend mengampiri Astaroth dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Dia disini! Dia disini! Cepat panggil Photon! Diviner Disini!" Jeritnya dengan nafas yang tak teratur. Bisa dirasakan kalau Rider yang satu ini baru saja dilanda shock yang luar biasa. Armor-armor ditubuhnya rusak berat. Helmnya retak. Dia ketakutan. "Cepat panggil Photon kesini!" Jeritnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Diend mencoba menenangkannya. "Ayo pergi dari sini, lima Rider milikku itu tak akan mampu membendung kekuatan mereka lebih lama lagi!" Digendongnya Astaroth lalu dibawanya pergi. Sementara para Rider suruhannya sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi pasukan Gelnewt itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghilang akibat kehabisan tenaga. Jadi mereka putuskan untuk menggunakan serangan pamungkas mereka masing-masing.

Zolda memulai dengan memunculkan Robot banteng miliknya. Ia kemudian memasukkan pistol miliknya ke sebuah lobang pada bagian belakang tubuh robot itu. Disaat itu juga bagian-bagian tubuh robot itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan meriam dan misil yang jumlahnya tak karuan tersembunyi didalam tubuhnya. Lalu, dengan menarik pelatuk pada pistolnya, Zolda menembakkan semua misil dan meriam itu kearah sekelompok Mirror Monster itu. Meledak. Menghancurkan mereka seketika. Begitu juga Zolda yang perlahan menghilang.

Dilanjutkan oleh Knight. Knight melambung tinggi ke langit dan disambut oleh seekor kelelawar berukuran besar disana. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Rider itu kemudian berputar sangat cepat bersamaan dengan si kelelawar hingga membentuk sebuah drill. Lalu, dengan cepat ia melesat dan menghantam beberapa Gelnewt dibawah sana. Meledak.

Selanjutnya Raia. Ia memanggil Exodiver, monster ikan pari terbang miliknya lalu melompat keatasnya. Dengan itu, ia melesat dan menabrak beberapa Gelnewt sebelum kemudian meledak. Tapi cepat-cepat Ouja memakaikan Seal Vent pada monsternya dan menyegel Exodiver menjadi miliknya.

Gai memanggil Metalgelas, Contract Monster miliknya. Bersama dengan Metalgelas, ia terobos pasukan monster yang kini ada di hadapannya. Meledak. Namun lagi-lagi Ouja datang dan memakaikan Contract Vent untuk menyegel contract monsternya.

Terakhir, Ouja. Dengan menggabungkan Exodiver, Metalgelas dan Venosnaker, ia munculkan Contract Monster terkuat miliknya. Bertubuh Metalgelas, dengan kepala Venosnaker, dan ekor Exodiver. Genocider. Genocider kemudian menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghisap seluruh musuh yang ada didekatnya kedalam tubuhnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia meledak. Bersamaan dengan Ouja yang akhirnya menghilang.

Selesai sudah, Para Rider suruhan Diend tak lagi ada yang tersisa. Mereka sudah kalah akibat kehabisan tenaga. Akan tetapi, mereka telah berhasil menghabisi setidaknya 1/3 dari pasukan musuh. "Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Gumam Diend.

.

* * *

.

Bagian Luar kota Aramunde  
Siang hari datang menjelang. Sampai saat ini, sudah 29 misi yang berhasil diselesaikan oleh Lakyus seorang diri. Genm mendandaninya menjadi benar-benar mirip dengan Arthuria Pendragon dari series Fate. Hanya saja dengan Armor standar dan pedang yang harganya tak lebih dari 30 Gold. Namanya pun juga ku ganti menjadi Arthuria agar bisa kudaftarkan di party kami. Kalau tidak begitu, maka poin akan dihitung sebagai milik pribadi Lakyus.

Saat ini kami bertiga sudah mencapai Platinum plate. Misi-misi yang dipilih nampaknya terlalu mudah bagi Lakyus. Yah, melihatnya bertarung dua hari yang lalu, hal itu sangat lah wajar. Ditambah lagi dia sudah mencapai kelas Adamantite. Kelas tertinggi para petualang. Bukan tak mungkin kalau saat ini dia lah yang paling kuat di kota ini selain kami.

BRAKK

Lakyus akhirnya ambruk. "Sudah...30...misi...selesai" Ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Tapi aku sangat takjub dia bisa menyelesaikan misi sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam.

"Bagus, kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Setelah ini kau harus mengambil 10 misi lagi." Kata ku.

"Baik...Terima...Ka...sih..." Lakyus kemudian tiduran disampingku. Diatas hamparan rumput yang luas. Ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sementara kami sedari tadi terus duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh.

"Anu...Kalau boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Lakyus lagi. Masih kelelahan.

"Aku Photon, dan ini Genm. Kami berdua dijuluki Guardian of Ainz Ooal Gown. Hanya itu yang bisa kau ketahui." Jawabku.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Ainz Ooal Gown itu? Apa itu orang atau nama tempat?"

"Ada banyak gelar yang bisa kau pakaikan padanya. Seperti Penguasa kematian, Raja Iblis atau juga Penguasa kegelapan. Tapi aku lebih suka 'Overlord'. Bisa dibilang kalau saat ini dialah yang paling kuat didunia ini."

"Apa dia sama seperti mu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah, lebih baik saat ini kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah!"

Lakyus yang saat ini berdandan seperti Arthuria, tersenyum padaku. Melihatnya begitu, hatiku terasa hangat. Dia kemudian tidur dengan menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Genm tidak senang. Genm bahkan mencoba menyingkirkannya. Tapi ku hentikan. "Biarlah, tak ada salahnya bukan? Nanti juga kau boleh."

Genm terlihat cemberut. Sepertinya bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang berubah, tapi juga kepribadiannya. Mana pula Genm pernah begini. Sikapnya pada ku pun juga berubah. Aduh, bakalan susah kalau kepribadian Genm sampai benar-benar ikut berubah menjadi wanita. Perjaka seperti ku benar-benar payah kalau sudah berurusan dengan wanita.

Saat suasana mulai tenang, disana lah datang Ninya sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu nampak panik. Matanya menyiratkan telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia ketakutan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pastinya sangat hebat.

"Hei Ninya, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku ikut-ikutan cemas.

"T-Tolong….Diend-san….Monster….."


	17. Chapter 16

"Ainz, aku ingin kau datang ke sini secepat yang kau bisa. Lupakan rencana yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Ada perubahan rencana. Datanglah ke perlu, kau bawa pasukan Undeadmu perang yang harus kita menangkan yang cukup besar."

.

.

CH 15  
towards the war

.

.

Kerajaan Forddagon saat ini berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Ratusan, sampai mungkin ribuan Mirror Monster yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyerbu kerajaan ini. Bahkan kini kota Aramunde sudah berhasil mereka taklukan. Hal ini memaksa para petualang dan penduduk disana untuk mengungsi ke Ibu aku, Genm, Diend, Ninya, Lakyus dan Astaroth.

Berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan oleh Astaroth, mereka semua bergerak dibawah komando seorang Kamen Rider bernama Diviner. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sampai saat ini tak ada satupun skill yang mampu mengendalikan Mirror Monster sebanyak ini. Apalagi Mirror Monster yang dikendalikan olehnya adalah Mirror Monster tipe Unique yang tak bisa dijadikan Contract ataupun di segel dengan Seal Vent. Si Diviner ini, pastilah bukan orang sembarangan. Kemampuannya setara dengan Game Master. Atau mungkin, dia seorang Cheater?

Kini para penjaga dan ksatria kerajaan tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan mereka. Kerajaanpun juga sudah meminta bantuan dari kerajaan sekutu mereka. Meskipun sampai saat ini belum ada satu pun yang datang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Bahkan surat mereka belum juga mendapat balasan dari para sekutu sampai saat ini. Keadaannya benar-benar genting. Tak kusangka semua ini akan terjadi dalam waktu secepat ini.

Aku sendiri saat ini berdiri di barisan terluar dari Ibu kota. Sesuai perintah sang raja, para petualang ditugaskan untuk melindungi ibu kota sebisa kami. Jadi hampir semua petualang yang terdaftar di serikat berkumpul disini. Termasuk aku, Genm, Lakyus, dan Diend. Sementara Ninya kusuruh untuk tetap tinggal d penginapan dan mengobati Astaroth yang terluka parah.

Aku masuk dalam wujud Proto-ku. Genm dalam lv 2. Lakyus yang kini sudah kuberikan kembali Kilineiram padanya. Dan juga Diend dengan semua Kamen Ride yang sudah di-summonnya, jumlahnya sekitar 30 buah. Kami bersiap bersama para petualang, ksatria kerajaan, Orc petarung, Elf, para siluman dan para petarung lainnnya.

"Majulah kau…Diviner….Kali ini tak akan ku tahan lagi diriku. Meski harus menggunakan Anti-Matter Finish sekalipun."

.

* * *

.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh anakku! Kau boleh membunuhku asal jangan kau bunuh anakku."

Ratap tangis seorang ibu menggema di desa kecil itu. Desa kecil yang bergelimangan darah. Dimana jasad-jasad yang tak lagi utuh berserakan bagai sampah. Layaknya kota mati yang tak dihuni. Sunyi.

Di sana berdirilah sang Kamen Rider Diviner bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Dan dengan selusin Mirror Monster bersamanya. Memandangi seorang wanita yang tengah melindungi anak perempuannya dalam pangkuannya sambil terus menangis memohon ampunan dari Rider itu.

"Aku mohon jangan apa-apa kan anakku. Dia anakku satu-satunya. Dialah yang paling kusayangi. Hanya dia yang aku punya di dunia ini. Kumohon jangan bunuh anakku." Tangisnya memohon ampun pada Diviner.

"Begitu ya..." Diviner terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi dia." Kata Diviner dengan nada menghina. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku lakukan ini pada anakmu itu!"

Dengan paksa, dijambaknya rambut anak itu dan direbutnya dari pangkuan sang ibu. Lalu dilemparnya pada kumpulan Gelnewt yang ada di dekatnya. Lantas saja para Gelnewt itu langsung mengerubungi tubuh gadis itu dan berusaha mencabik-cabiknya untuk kemudian mereka santap. Si anak hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Sementara wanita itu menjerit histeris menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Menyaksikan darah dagingnya yang akan segera dicabik-cabik di depan matanya sendiri.

"HAHAHA! Ini menyenangkan bukan? Tidakkah menyenangkan melihat anakmu sendiri terbunuh didepan kedua bola matamu? Menjeritlah! Menangislah! Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak lagi!" Divine tertawa kegirangan layaknya orang kesetanan. Dia menikmati proses pembantaian gadis itu.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

Belum lagi para Mirror Monster itu berhasil mengoyak tubuh si gadis malang itu, datanglah seorang ksatria dengan pedang yang bercahaya menyerupai Light Saber. Dia muncul dan langsung menebas para Mirror Monster yang mengerubungi anak itu. Menyelamatkan si gadis dan membawanya pada ibunya.

"Kamen Rider Hero? Kukira kau sudah mati..."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kamen Rider Hero itu menyerahkan gadis dipangkuannya pada sang ibu, lalu menyuruh mereka lari dari sini. "Selama harapan masih ada didunia ini, aku tak akan pernah hati!" Balas Hero sambil menunjukkan pose khas miliknya. Hero adalah salah satu Kamen Rider dari dunia Kamen Rider Online Heroes yang ikut terkirim ke dunia ini. Penampilannya menyerupai Kamen Rider Black RX Roborider dengan tampilan yang jauh lebih futuristik. Tubuhnya didominasi oleh warna merah, putih, dan kuning. Dengan helm yang menyerupai G3-X dan senjata berupa semacam Light Saber.

Diviner bertepuk tangan. Kagum. "Jadi kau sudah siap untuk mati sekali lagi?"

"Demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, mati pun aku tak akan takut!"

Hero langsung melesat menebaskan pedang cahayanya ke arah Diviner. Yang tentu saja bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh Rider emas itu. Diviner kemudian mengeluarkan Gold Saber milik Kamen Rider Odin dan saling beradu pedang dengan Hero. Suara dentingan pedang tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Mereka saling serang. Saling balas. Hingga akhirnya Hero berhasil membuat pedang Diviner terlepas dari tangannya.

"Heaaaa!" Mendapat celah, Hero langsung menebaskan Pedang cahayanya ketubuh Diviner berkali-kali. Percikan bunga api bermunculan. Asap mengepul dari tiap bekas tebasan itu. Tanpa ampun Hero menebaskan pedangnya. Kemudian ia akhiri dengan menghujamkan pedang miliknya itu ke tubuh Diviner sebagai penghabisan.

Hero hampir berhasil, namun kali ini salah satu dari anak buah Diviner turun tangan membantu tuannya. Sesosok Kamen Rider dengan wujud yang hampir sama persis menyerupai Kamen Rider Ouja Survive, dengan tampilan yang lebih mengerikan dan tubuh hitam metalik. Kamen Rider Deathviper. Dengan cambuk sebagai senjata.

Deathviper melayangkan cambuknya kearah Hero berkali-kali. Kecepatannya yang luar biasa membuat Hero tak berkutik. Satu per satu serangannya itu mendarat ditubuh Hero. Hero pun hanya bisa mundur sambil bertahan.

[Venom Bite]  
Cambuk milik Deathviper bersinar. Aliran energi yang luar biasa berkumpul pada bagian ujung cambuk itu. Deathviper kemudian bergerak dan menyerang Hero yang sudah lemah dengan senjata miliknya. Hero pun kena. Tubuh pahlawan itu seketika meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kerja bagus Deathviper, aku terbantu..." Ucap Diviner berterima kasih. Masih ngos-ngosan. "Hero memang luar biasa ya..."

"Humph! Jangan salah paham! Aku bergabung denganmu hanya karna kau menjanjikan kekayaan padaku." Balas si Deathviper. "Jadi kapan kita akan menyerbu Forddagon? Kau bilang disana banyak emas kan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kita harus memastikan kalau mereka tak akan mendapat bantuan dari kerajaan sekutu mereka. Karna itu, kita harus memastikan tak ada lagi kerajaan lain yang tersisa di tanah ini selain mereka. Iya kan, Genosurviver?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Genosurviver itupun muncul dari kerumunan pasukan. Sesosok monster chimera yang luar biasa. Mengerikan. "Tentu saja! Master..." Jawabnya.

.

* * *

.

Seharian sudah kami berdiri di luar sini, tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Mirror Monster itu. Sementara itu, beberapa bala bantuan sudah berdatangan dari beberapa penjuru. Contohnya para petualang dari beberapa penjuru yang kini mulai bermunculan dan bergabung dengan Forddagon. Ditambah lagi beberapa pasukan kerajaan yang juga terpaksa ikut bergabung akibat kerajaan mereka yang dihancurkan oleh Diviner.

Berselang beberapa saat, dari arah yang kami tunggu-tunggu muncul pasukan Undead dalam jumlah besar. Diantara pasukan Undead itu, kulihat ada sekitar 30 unit Dremora Lord yang sepertinya milik Demiurge. Sementara pada barisan depan, Berdirilah Ainz bersama Albedo, Cocytus, Aura, Mare, dan Demiurge. Mereka datang seperti yang aku harapkan.

Menyaksikan hal ini, para pejuang makin mati kutu. Belum lagi Mirror Monster, kini muncul pasukan Undead. Mereka panik. Beberapa ada yang menjerit dan lari kedalam. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk meredakan suasana.

"Lakyus! Beri aba-aba!"

"Baik!"

Sesuai perintahku. Lakyus mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh setaip orang untuk tetap diposisi mereka. "Tak perlu takut! Aku dan rekanku akan mencoba untuk bicara dengan mereka! Sampai kami selesai bernegosiasi, kalian tetaplah berdiri dibarisan depan dan jaga ibu kota!" Umumnya pada mereka semua. Mengingat statusnya yang saat ini Adamantite, pastilah para prajurit dan petualang itu lega mendengarnya. Hal ini juga bisa meredakan ketakutan mereka.

Lakyus mengangguk memberi tanda padaku. Dengan itu, kami berdua pun melangkah mendekati Ainz. Lakyus sedikit takut, jadi dia memilih untuk bersembunyi dibelakangku. Sementara aku terus melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Jadi kalian datang, terima kasih ya..." aku menyambut mereka.

"Sudah seharunya seperti ini kan? Jadi, apa rencanamu berikutnya Zagi?" Balas Ainz. Berjabat tangan denganku.

Aku menunjuk kearah istana. "Mempertemukanmu dengan sang raja..."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Strongest Silver

.

.

.

Satu hari sudah waktu berlalu, sampai kini tak ada tanda dari kemunculan pasukan Mirror Monster. Ainz Ooal Gown pun sudah menjalin kerjasama dengan Raja dari Forddagon dan resmi menjadi sekutu mereka. Agak sulit membawanya masuk, namun berkat Lakyus, semuanya menjadi lancar. Baiknya lagi, para petualang disini maupun penduduk tak mempermasalahkan para Undead. Jadi win-win situation kan?

Astaroth saat ini pun juga sudah pulih dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan kami. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan Forddagon dan beralih dari Teokrasi Slaine. Ia juga mengungkapkan avatar manusia dan nickname aslinya. Nena, dengan avatar seorang Gadis berambut silver sebahu dengan gaya jabrik. Tampangnya keras, tapi sangat cantik. Lebih kurang seperti versi Genderswap Ragna Blood Edge. Hanya saja dengan tampilan yang sedikit lebih diperhalus.

Suasana di ibu kota saat ini sangat mencekam. Hampir tak ada tawa canda seperti biasanya. Bahkan bar yang katanya selalu penuh, kini kosong melompong. Tak ada orang berlalu-lalang. Kota ini benar-benar seperti kota mati. Aku tak menyukai suasana ini. Aku harus segera mengalahkan Diviner dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala.

"Hei...apa rencanamu melawan Diviner?"  
Di malam yang mencekam itu, Astaroth alias Nena, datang menanyaiku. Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir meski tak terlalu ia nampakkan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha untuk bersikap kuat. Aku menghargai sikapnya itu dengan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku akan menghadapinya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu." Jawabku. "Jika rajanya takluk, maka semuanya akan runtuh."

"Dia sangat kuat! Dia itu pengguna avatar premium sepertiku. Dia itu seperti gabungan 13 Rider dari Mirror World! Dia bisa mengakses senjata mereka, dia bisa mengendalikan Contract Monster mereka, Bahkan dia bisa menggabungkan ke-13 Contract Monster itu menjadi Genosurviver! Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkannya?"

"Karna kami bersama, Nena. Aku, Genm dan Diend. Kami selalu bersama. Dan kini datanglah Ainz sang Kamen Rider Overlord. Kau pikir dia bisa mengalahkan kami?"

"Dia tidak sendiri...Ada beberapa Rider yang ikut bergabung bersamanya..."

"Benarkah?"

Nena mengangguk. "Kamen Rider Aidn, Kamen Rider Archangel, Kamen Rider Bullrose dan Kamen Rider Deathviper yang terkuat diantara mereka. Ditambah lagi, Diviner juga punya beberapa Rider item seperti Skull Magnum, Drag Visor Zwei, TransSteamgun dan Disk-rang. Juga Crossover item yang tak ku ketahui."

"Oh, jadi dia juga punya Crossover item? Hebat juga. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak ia punya. Hal yang sama dengan yang tak kau miliki..."

"Apa itu?"

"Hasil perjuangan tertinggi para Rider. Hal yang tak akan bisa dimiliki oleh para pemakai avatar instan seperti kalian. Sebuah Final Form..."

.

* * *

.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan kota ini! Ini lah kota yang menerima diriku. Kota ini adalah rumahku! Henshin!"

Tubuh pria itu bersinar kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok Kamen Rider. Suit ketat berwarna hitam muncul membaluti tubuhnya. Armor-armor berwarna perak menempel pada bagian dada, kaki, bahu dan tangannya. Helmnya menyerupai helm para petarung Gladiator dengan visor berwarna kuning keemasan. Lalu senjata berupa twin sword berwarna keperakan. Dia Kamen Rider Sirius.  
"Majulah kalian! Akan aku habisi kalian semuanya disini!" Tantangnya.

Dihadapannya berdirilah Diviner bersama Deathviper, Kamen Rider Archangel dan satu lagi Rider yang menyerupai Kamen Rider Gattack, Bullrose. Diviner kemudian memberi aba-aba dan menyuruh Bullrose untuk maju menghadapi Sirius. "Kalahkan dia, Bullrose..."

Bullrose memiliki tubuh yang cukup mirip dengan Kamen Rider Tiger, hanya saja dengan armor tambahan dibagian tangan dan kaki. Helmnya menyerupai Kamen Rider Gattack. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh warna emas. Sementara senjatanya berupa semacam perisai bertanduk seperti miliknya Kamen Rider Gai.

Bullrose bergerak menghadang Sirius. Namun dengan mudah Sirius menghindar dan balik menyerang dengan menebaskan kedua pedang kembarnya ke punggung Bullrose. Bullrose kena, namun berkat armornya yang tebal, serangan Sirius hampir tak terasa olehnya.

"Kau sebut itu serangan? Akan kutunjukkan apa itu serangan padamu!" Bullrose menghantamkan perisai bertanduknya ke bahu Sirius. Tanduk tajam pada perisai itu berhasil menembus armor si Rider perak dan melubangi bahunya. Sirius pun langsung terduduk, merintih menahan sakit.

Bullrose melanjutkan serangan, tapi kali ini Sirius meng-counter dengan menendang Bullrose lalu menebas bagian perut Bullrose dengan kedua pedangnya. Kali ini serangannya cukup berdampak pada si Rider emas itu. Ia pun mengambil langkah mundur. Namun Sirius memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menebaskan pedangnya membabi buta pada Bullrose. Percikan bunga api-pun bermunculan.

[Rider Break]  
Perisai milik Bullrose bercahaya. Perisai itu kemudian ia hantamkan kewajah Sirius. Sirius kena telak. Ia terlempa rhebat menabrak beberapa dinding bangunan hingga roboh, menembus beberapa rumah. Sebelum akhirnya mendarat naas saat menabrak sebuah tiang. Bagian kiri visornya Sirius pecah. Armornya retak-retak.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?" Ejek Bullrose. "Menyedihkan..."

Diluar dugaan, Sirius kembali bangkit. "Jangan bodoh...Aku tak akan mati!"

[Judgement Punish]  
"MATILAH KAUU!" Kini giliran pedang Sirius yang bersinar. Sekuat tenaga dilemparnya salah satu pedang miliknya itu kearah Bullrose. Si Rider Emas itupun lantas menangkisnya dengan perisai miliknya. Tapi tak disangkanya, Pedang milik Sirius berhasil menembus perisai itu dan tertancap tepat di dada bagian kirinya. Tepat dijantungnya.

Bullrose ambruk, tewas. Jadi kali ini Sirius mengarahkan lemparannya ke arah Diviner. Namun satu lagi anak buahnya muncul dan melindunginya. Kamen Rider Archangel. Sesosok Rider dengan wujud yang menyerupai gabungan antara Den-O Wing Form dan N Daguva Zeba.

"Biar aku yang urus..." Ucap Archangel. Yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menepis lemparan pedang milik Sirius dengan Tombak emas miliknya. "Dia bukan lawan yang sembarangan. Perintahkan pasukanmu untuk menyerangnya!"

"Aku mengerti. Serang dia, Gelnewt!" Sesuai perintah tuannya, pasukan Gelnewt itu langsung menyerbu Sirius. Sirius pun memunculkan pedangnya kembali dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Satu per satu Mirror Monster itu itu tewas ditangannya. Pertarungan mereka sudah menjadi layaknya pembantaian. Tapi di saat Sirius sedang sibuk bertarung melawan pasukan Gelnewt, disitulah Archangel masuk dan melancarkan serangan.

Diam-diam Archangel masuk ke kumpulan pasukan Gelnewt dan menyerang Sirius dari belakang. Beruntung Si Rider perak cepat menyadarinya. Ia berhasil menghindar meskipun tombak Archangel sempat menggores armor dadanya. Sementara Archangel kembali menghilang di kerumunan monster itu.

Sayangnya Sirius tak sebodoh yang ia kira. Dengan mudah Sirius berhasil menemukan posisi keberadaan Archangel. Ia pun langsung melemparkan pedangnya kearah Rider itu. Archangel tidak kena, namun lemparan pedang Sirius berhasil menggores tombak emas Archangel.

[ɑːrkˈeɪndʒə/Archangel Strike]  
"Awas kau!" Marah. Archangel balik melemparkan tombak miliknya ke arah Sirius. Sirius pun lantas mencoba bertahan menggunakan pedangnya. Namun saat kedua senjata itu bertemu, Ledakan cahaya yang dahsyat terjadi. Memusnahkan para Gelnewt dan mementalkan Sirius dengan hebatnya.

Namun lagi-lagi diluar perkiraan, Sirius berhasil bermanuver dan membalas dengan ikut melemparkan pedangnya pada Archangel. Archangel yang terlalu fokus pada tombaknya pun tak sempat mengelak. Dia kena telak dibagian bahunya. Pedang Sirius menembus bahu Archangel.

Archangel menjerit kesakitan. Ia murka. Ditariknya keluar pedang yang menancap di bahunya, lalu dibantingnya ke tanah. "Bajingan!"

[God Clash Over]  
Archangel melompat tinggi. Partikel-partikel cahaya bermunculan dan mengerubungi tubuhnya. Membentuk semacam sayap cahaya. Kemudian dengan mengambil pose menendang, Archangel melesat cepat kearah Sirius dengan kecepatan tinggi.

[Judgement Break]  
Sirius yang baru saja mendarat juga ikut mempersiapkan serangan penghabisan miliknya. Diputarnya tuas yang ada pada sabuknya. Dengan itu, semacam katalis energi mengalir ke tangan kanannya. Cakar-cakar tajam bermunculan. Ototnya membesar. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kekar.

Keduanya bergerak saling berhadapan. Serangan penghabisan mereka saling beradu. Ledakan hebat kembali terjadi. Pilar cahaya sampai muncul dan menjulang ke langit. Asap pekat mengepul dari mereka berdua.

Asap perlahan memudar. Memperlihatkan situasi antara Sirius dan Archangel. Archangel terlihat tergolek ditanah. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Sementara disisi lain, Sirius masih berdiri disana. Dengan tangan kanannya yang saat ini sudah terputus dari tubuhnya. Tergeletak ditanah bersama jantung Archangel dalam genggamannya.

Sirius kini beralih pada Diviner. Diantara mereka hanya Diviner, Deathviper dan Genosurviver tersisa. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia hampiri ketiga musuhnya itu. "Akan kubunuh kalian..."

[Strike Vent]  
Dua buah kepala naga jatuh dari langit dan terpasang di kedua tangan Diviner. Yang satu berwarna merah sementara satunya lagi berwarna hitam gelap. Drag claw milik Ryuki dan Ryuga. "Harus ku akui kalau kau sangatlah tangguh. Tapi perjuanganmu berakhir disini. Adios..."

"KAU!?" Secepat yang ia bisa, dengan sisa tenaganya, Sirius berlari menuju Diviner dengan mempersiapkan serangan tangan kirinya. Diviner nampak tenang. Bahkan cenderung tak bergeming. Malahan, ia mengarahkan moncong dari kedua kepala naga itu kepada Sirius.

BLAARRR  
Dari kedua Drag Claw itu menyempur api yang luar biasa panas. Api hitam dan juga api merah pada umumnya. Kedua kobaran api itu menyatu menjadi satu. Membakar habis Sirius hingga menjadi abu. Tawa Diviner pun kembali pecah. Ia menikmati pembunuhan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Daging panggang yang segar..."

"Dia benar-benar berbahaya" Tukas Deathviper yang berdiri dibelakang Diviner. "Jadi, sudah saatnya kah bagi kita untuk pergi menjarah Forddagon?"

"Sebentar lagi, kita porak-porandakan dulu kerajaan ini. Lagipula, Para Gelnewt juga butuh makan tau..."


	19. Chapter 18

"Hooo, jadi kalian juga sudah bersiap ya? Sayang sekali, tapi setelah ini, tak satupun dari kalian yang akan berhasil bertahan..."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Diviner!"

.

.

CH 18

The War begin

.

.

Diviner dan sekitar ribuan pasukan Gelnewtnya kini sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Ia mengumpulkan semua unitnya di depan gerbang masuk ibu kota kerajaan Forddagon. Pasukan Mirror Monster, Genosurviver, Kamen Rider Aidn dan Kamen Rider Deathviper. Aneh. Senna bilang ada dua lagi kamen rider yang bersama dengan Diviner. Apa mungkin mereka memberontak?

Saat ini aku dan Diviner berdiri saling berhadapan, sebagai kapten dari masing-masing pasukan. Aku yang mengepalai pasukan Undead milik Ainz, Para Ksatria, Orc dan petualang. Sementara Diviner mengepalai pasukan monster yang jumlahnya ribuan. Kami kalah oleh jumlah, tapi tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut kerajaan ini tanpa perlawanan. Tidak. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merebut kerajaan ini!

"Ainz, mulailah..." Aku memberi isyarat pada Ainz yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Mendengar isyaratku itu, Ainz langsung memasangkan Bugvisor Zwei pada bagian pinggangnya. Tak ada sabuk yang muncul mengingat dirinya seorang Undead. Tapi Ainz tetap bisa memasukkan Gahsat Kamen Rider Chronicle yang telah bertransformasi menjadi 'Overlord Chronicle'.

 _ **Buggle Up!**_

"Tak kan kubiarkan! Serang mereka!" Diviner mulai mengerahkan pasukannya. Sementara dia sendiri tak bisa mengganggu proses transformasi Ainz karna terhalang olehku.

 ** _Ten wo Tsukame Rider!  
Kizame Chronicle!_**  
 ** _Ima koso Toki wa_**  
 ** _Ainz Ooal Gown!_**

Empat Puluh Satu buah api berwarna ungu berpijar dan melayang mengitari tubuh Ainz. Disusul dengan munculnya asap hitam pekat dari tempat Undead itu berpijak. Kemudian dari langit jatuh sebuah papan virtual yang menimpa Ainz dan kemudian meledak. Dengan itu, wujud Ainz pun berubah menjadi menyerupai sosok Kamen Rider Chronos. Dengan Warna Ungu dan putih. Armor dadanya berganti menjadi motif tulang rusuk. Pelindung siku dan lututnya berubah menyerupai tengkorak manusia. Tanduk-tanduk pada bagian bahu dan helmnya berubah menjadi semakin tajam. Inilah sosok sempurna dari Kamen Rider Overlord.

 **[Overlord Judgement]**  
Setelah menekan sebuah tombol pada Bugvisor zwei, Overlord mengambil benda di sabuknya itu dan diangkatnya keatas. Bersamaan dengan itu,di langit muncul semacam cincin energi berdiameter seukuran lapangan bola. Cincin energi itu kemudian Ia layangkan ke arah kumpulan pasukan Gelnewt yang sedang mengarah pada pasukan mereka.

Ledakan hebat terjadi. Sekitar ratusan Gelnewt lenyap ditelan ledakan. Dan ledakan itupun sekaligus sebagai sinyal untuk pasukan kerajaan agar memulai serangan. Serentak semuanya menyerbu pasukan Gelnewt.

Perang pun pecah dalam sekejap. Pasukan dari kedua kubu saling serang. Para ksatria menyerang paling depan, di ikuti oleh pasukan petualang yang bersiaga di belakang mereka. Dentingan pedang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Jeritan dan Teriakan terus menggema. Suasananya benar-benar mencekam. Ditambah lagi oleh hujan yang tak lama kemudian turun.

Para pelayan Nazarick pun ikut turun tangan. Dengan mudah mereka berhasil menumbangkan pasukan Mirror Monster itu. Meskipun para Mirror Monster kebal terhadap serangan sihir dan non-fisik, namun kekuatan serang mereka cukup untuk menumbangkan pasukan Gelnewt itu. Sementara Ainz memilih untuk menghadapi salah satu bawahan Diviner, Kamen Rider Deathviper.

Keduanya berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan perang. Deathviper bersiap dengan cambuknya. Sedangkan Ainz tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Bugvisor Zwei miliknya kini ia pasangkan di tangannya sebagai senjata. "Bisa kita mulai?" Ajak si Rider Undead.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau itu cuman rekan tim ya? Heh, sayang sekali. Kukira tadinya aku bisa bertarung dengan sedikit serius" Ejek Aidn pada Diend yang menjadi lawannya. "Asal kau tahu saja ya...Aku ini Primary Rider lho... mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku..."

Kamen Rider Aidn memiliki Rupa yang persis sama seperti Machine Chaser. Helm dan Armor bahunya sangat mirip dengan Kamen Rider Dark Drive. Ditangannya terpasang semacam gergaji mesin seperti miliknya Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alpha. Drivernya terlihat seperti mesin motor yang ditempelkan pada sabuk. Warna tubuhnya pun didominasi oleh warna hijau dan hitam.

Diend tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Level kami, Aku, Genm dan Masterku; Kamen Rider Photon itu setara! Dia sudah berjuang mati-matian agar kami bisa sekuat dirinya. Pecundang sepertimu yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah bisa memahaminya!" Balas Diend.

"Level kalian setara? Ooh, berarti Mastermu itu lemah dong?"

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"Heee...kenapa kau malah marah? Kalau level kalian itu setara, itu artinya Mastermu lemah!"

"Tarik ucapanmu!"

"Mastermu...Lema-"

 **[Final Attack Ride : Diend!]**  
 **[Final Attack Ride : Diend!]**  
 **[Final Attack Ride : Diend!]**  
Tiba-tiba saja Diend Menembakkan serangan pamungkasnya 3X lipat pada Aidn yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Akibatnya Rider itupun kena dan terlempar hebat menabrak beberapa batang pohon sebelum kemudian mendarat setelah menghantam sebuah batang pohon besar hingga roboh. Armornya rusak-rusak. Helmnya pecah dan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Kau boleh menghinaku sesuka hatimu. Tapi jika sekali saja kau hina Masterku, tamatlah riwayatmu!"

"M-Mustahil, b-bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini!?"

Diend tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Aidn. Ia malah makin garang menembaki tubuh Aidn. Rider itupun tak punya pilihan selain berguling ditanah dan berlindung dibalik pepohonan.

 **[Full Throttle!]**  
"Sialan!"  
Aidn melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung melancarkan Rider Kick pada Diend. Serangan kejutan itu sukses mengenai Diend dan membuat Barcode Rider itu terguling ditanah. Asap putih pekat mengepul dari armor dadanya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan itu.

"Rasakanlah! Final Form ku!"  
Aidn menarik semacam tuas yang ada pada Drivernya itu hingga putus. Dengan itu, Mesin yang ada disabuknya menderu. Asap mengepul dari rongga-rongga mesin. Perlahan suhu tubuh Aidn meningkat. Hawa panas menyebar ke sekujur badannya. Ia membara.

Api yang membakar tubuh Aidn perlahan reda. Bersamaan dengan itu, wujudnya hijau ditubuhnya berubah menjadi merah. Armor bahunya berubah menjadi menyerupai Kamen Rider Zolda. Armor–armor tubuhnya juga ikut berubah menjadi Full-mecha. Membuat Aidn hampir terlihat seperti gabungan Kamen Rider New Drive dan Ironman.

Aidn mengeluarkan senjata berupa Gatling Gun. Dengan itu, jadilah ia dan Diend saling perang Tembakan. Tak jarang serangan mereka mengenai prajurit yang lain. Tapi hasrat mereka untuk saling membunuh mengalahkan mereka.

Aidn terlalu percaya diri. Ia tak tahu kalau Diend Driver bukanlah satu-satunya senjata yang dimiliki oleh Diend. Dan lagi, ia terlalu meremehkan Diend. Hal ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi dirinya.

Keduanya masih saling tembak. Percikan-percikan bunga api bermunculan dari bagian tubuh mereka yang tertembak. Tapi hal itu belum cukup untuk menghentikan mereka. Mereka terus saja saling serang meski kini armor mereka mulai rusak.

Diend mengambil inisiatif dengan mendekat dan memberikan Rider Kick standard pada Aidn. Namun dengan mudah Aidn menghindar dan balik menghadiahkan Rider Kick pada Diend. Diend terlempar. Saat terlempar, ia serang Aidn sekali lagi dengan Final Attack Ride miliknya.

 **[Kamen Ride : Zolda]**  
 **[Kamen Ride : Birth]**  
 **[Kamen Ride : Snipe]**  
Diend mendarat mulus. Cepat-cepat ia panggil tiga Rider tipe Ranger pilihannya untuk berurusan dengan si Aidn. Ketiganya langsung bergerak dan mengambil posisi sambil terus menembaki Aidn tanpa jeda. Aidn pun repot dibuatnya.

 **[Hisatsu!]**  
 **[Full Burst!]**  
Gatling gun milik Aidn menjelma menjadi meriam. Dengan itu, ia hancurkan Rider panggilan Diend satu per satu. Birth yang bersembunyi dibalik batu besar, dan Snipe yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Namun Aidn tak bisa menemukan Zolda dan Diend. Ia terus mencari mereka.

 **[Final Vent]**  
Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah robot besar berwarna hijau tepat dibelakang Aidn. Dilihatnya. Zolda lah yang berdiri disana bersama Magnugiga robotnya. Bagian tubuh Magnugiga kemudian terbuka, memunculkan meriam-meriam yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Lalu dengan menekan pelatuk pada pistolnya, Zolda menembakkan keseluruh meriam itu pada Aidn.

Serangan sebesar itu jelas tak bisa dihindari olehnya. Satu per satu tembakan mengenai dirinya. Meriam miliknya hancur. Armor-armornya rusak. Dan pada akhirnya, tembakan meriam pada tangan kanan Magnugiga melontarkannya jauh kebelakang.

Aidn tergolek ditanah. Asap mengepul dari tubuhnya. Armornya rusak berat. Bahkan kini Driver miliknya hampir hancur."M-Mustahil...Final Form ku...Dikalahkan oleh Summoned Rider?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Level ku dan Masterku itu setara. Yang itu artinya, aku sama kuatnya dengan Masterku. Dari awal, kau tak punya kesempatan menang."

"Berakhir sudah..."Diend mengambil benda yang menyerupai PSP dari samping pinggangnya. Ia tekan layar benda itu berkali-kali hingga mengeluarkan bunyi.

 _ **G4! RYUGA! ORGA!**_  
 _ **GLAIVE! KABUKI! CAUCASUS!**_  
 _ **ARC! SKULL!**_

 _ **FINAL KAMEN RIDE  
DIEND**_

Wujud Diend berubah. Warna biru ditubuhnya berubah menjadi perak. 8 Buah kartu tersusun di armor dadanya. Ditambah satu kartu yang menempel pada helmnya. Ia masuk ke mode Complete Form miliknya. "Inilah Harta Karun pemberian masterku. Final Form ku!"

 **[Final Attack Kamen Ride : Diend]**  
8 Buah Sosok Rider muncul dan berbaris sejajar dengan dengan Diend. Kesembilan Rider itu yakni G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc dan Skull. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil sikap bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan penghabisannya, tak terkecuali Diend. Lalu, dengan aba-aba dari Diend, Semuanya serentak melancarkan Final Attack mereka pada Aidn. "Nah. Renungilah betapa lemahnya dirimu, di Neraka!"

"TIDAAAAK!"Aidn menjerit. Total 9 serangan dahsyat tertuju padanya. Ia pun kena. Alhasil ledakan hebat terjadi. Sementara Aidn pun hancur berkeping-keping. Lenyap tak berbekas.

"Kalian bantu mereka!" Diend menang melawan Aidn. Tapi pertarungan mereka belum berakhir. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menggunakan ke-8 Rider itu untuk membantu yang lainnya. Dan atas perintah tuannya itu, para Dark Rider panggilannya pun bergerak menyerang Pasukan Gelnewt yang tersisa.

"Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian..."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Overload Overlord

.

.

.

"Matilah!" Dengan dua Gold saber di tangannya, Diviner menyerangku. Aku pun bertahan dengan menggunakan photon Blade milikku.

"Hanya segini kemampuan mu?" Ejekku, mencoba memancingnya. Harus kuakui, kekuatan Diviner benar-benar luar biasa. Kekuatannya mungkin berada jauh diatasku. Normalnya, di KROH biasanya aku bisa dengan mudah menang hanya dengan Proto form milikku. Tapi kini aku bahkan sudah masuk ke Base form, dan pertarungan kami masih berlangsung sengit.

 **[Strike Vent]**  
"Coba ini!" Diviner melemparkan pedang ditangan kanannya. Sebagai gantinya, semacam kepala naga berwarna merah muncul dan terpasang disana. Drag Claw. Diviner kemudian menggunakan kepala naga itu dan menyerangku menggunakan Api yang keluar dari mulut Drag Claw.

 **[Compton Effect]**  
 **[Shift into the Maximum!]**  
Kutebas semburan api itu dengan pedangku. Energi tebasan yang tercipta kemudian menyerang Diviner. Diviner pun balik menebas dan meniadakan seranganku. Tapi bukannya melanjutkan serangan, ia malah terdiam disana. Melihat kearah langit sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Aku keheranan melihatnya. Sampai kemudian aku berbalik dan melihat kebelakang. Terkejut. Aku kaget bukan main saat melihat ada sekitar ribuan lagi Mirror Monster yang berdatangan. Parahnya lagi, kali ini bukan hanya Gelnewt. Tapi ada juga Sonorabuma, _,_,_, dan Fake Kamen Rider Agito. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali.

"Ya tuhan..."

.

* * *

.

CTAS!  
Cambuk Deathviper mendarat mulus ditubuh Ainz alias Kamen Rider Overlord. Namun dengan mudah Ainz berhasil meraih cambuk itu dan balas membanting Deathviper ke tanah. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tembakan oleh Ainz menggunakan Bugvisor Zwei miliknya.

"Kau tangguh juga ya..." Deathviper bangkit sambil terus bertahan. Cambuknya kini sudah kembali sepenuhnya berada dalam kendalinya. "Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku memberi tahukan namaku pada orang yang akan segera mati di tanganku!" Ainz melesat melayangkan tinjunya. Ia memilih untuk bertarung dalam jarak dekat agar mempersulit Deathviper. Dengan begini, Rider itu tidak akan bisa menggunakan cambuknya. Atau setidaknya begitulah dalam pemikiran Overlord.

 **[Ken]**  
"Ide yang buruk." Cambuk Deathviper memendek dan berubah menjadi pedang. Kini keadaan berbalik. Deathviper menguasai jalannya pertarungan. Dengan mudah tebasan demi tebasan mendarat di tubuh Overlord.

Overlord mencabut Bugvisor di tangannya, lalu ia jadikan senjata. Bagian Bugvisor yang menyerupai gergaji mesin itu ia fungsikan sebagai pedang. Atau mungkin pisau lebih tepatnya. "Tak masalah. Aku suka ide yang buruk..."

 **[Greater Hardening]**  
Ainz/Overlord memasangkan sihir ke Bugvisor ditangannya. Hal ini membuat Senjata miliknya itu jauh lebih kuat. Alhasil, dengan mudah Overlord mampu menguasai pertarungan. Serangan-serangan Deathviper hampir tak ada artinya. Sementara serangan dari Overlord menimbulkan dampak yang jauh lebih hebat.

Deathviper tersudut. "Gyah! Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan sihir? Tidak ada Sihir di Kamen Rider Online Heroes!" Tanya dia penuh rasa tidak percaya. Lagi, Overlord tak berniat menjawab.

Tanpa ragu Overlord menggoreskan gergaji mesin mini miliknya itu ke armor Deathviper. Percikan bunga api lantas bermunculan. Asap mengepul dari area bekas serangan. "Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak ada untungnya menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang akan segera mati ditanganku." Katanya.

 **[Ride End Break]**  
"Jangan sok hebat kau bajingan!" Deathviper melempar pedangnya. Sekuat tenaga ia hantamkan kakinya yang bersinar ke-unguan pada Overlord. Overlord pun menahannya dengan Bugvisor miliknya. Tapi karna damage serangan yang terlalu besar, Overlord terpukul mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Tak kusangka aku sampai harus menggunakan ini...Tapi biarlah, asalkan kau mati, semua itu tidak masalah!". Deathviper melepas sabuknya lalu menukarnya dengan sabuk yang lain. Dengan itu, wujudnya pun berubah. Kali ini lebih terlihat seperti monster. Seperti Kamen Rider Shin yang diberi Armor Ouja Survive. Dengan Warna tubuh Hijau gelap dan sedikit warna hitam pada bagian armornya. "Rasakanlah, Kekuatan dari Final Form ku!" Teriaknya.

"Begitu ya..." Overlord kembali bangkit. Bugvisor kembali ia pasangkan di sabuknya. Kali ini, ia mengeluarkan satu lagi benda semacam Bugvisor dalam bentuk yang lebih sederhana. Overlod Visor. Benda itu kemudian ia pasangkan ditangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga!"

Deathviper mengeluarkan dualblade miliknya. Disisi lain, Ainz menekan sebuah tombol pada Overlord visornya. Dengan itu, muncul semacam roulette virtual yang sangat mirip dengan menu 'Character select' pada game. Pada Roulette itu berjejer senjata-senjata yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ainz pun memilih salah satunya. Sebuah pedang Dao yang dibaluti aliran listrik. **Takemikazuchi MK 8**.

Overlord visor sebenarnya adalah Rider visor yang sedikit dimodifikasi oleh Zagi. Dengan menggunakan Overlord visor, Kamen Rider Overlord bisa mengakses semua senjata, item dan kekuatan dari para penghuni makam Nazarick. Entah itu dari para pemain ataupun NPC. Overlord Visor juga memungkinkan Kamen Rider Overlord untuk menggunakan Final Attack terkuatnya.

"Bersiaplah!"  
Deathviper langsung bergerak menerjang Overlord. Tapi dengan mudah Overlord berhasil menahannya menggunakan pedang listriknya. Ia pun membalas serangan dengan menebas Deathviper, namun Rider satu itu terlalu lincah. Deathviper berhasil dengan mudah menghindari serangan Ainz/ Overlord.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu Undead? Kau ternyata tak ada apa-apanya."

"Kena...Ground Absortion!"

"Heh...?"  
Tanah yang dipijaki Deathviper tiba-tiba saja meledak dan menjelma menjadi pasir hisap. Deathviper pun tak dapat menghindar. Setengah tubuhnya langsung tertelan oleh pasir hisap itu. "Kau...Sialan!" Umpatnya marah.

Sekuat tenaga Rider itu melompat keluar. Tak disangkanya disana Overlord sudah menunggu dirinya. Alhasil, Takemikazuchi pun berhasil merobek armor Deathviper. Sekaligus mengalirkan energi listrik pada dirinya yang membuatnya serasa disambar petir hebat. Ia menjerit. Kesakitan. Jatuh dengan wajah mendarat di tanah.

Deathviper berbalik dan melayangkan tendangan memutar pada Overlord. Lagi-lagi si Undead itu bisa dengan mudah menangkap kaki Deathviper dan membantingnya ketanah. Kemudian dihunuskannya pedang listirk miliknya menembus bahu Deathviper. Sekali lagi, Deathviper menjerit kesakitan.

 **[Ride End Punish]**  
Dalam sekejap Deathviper bangkit dan menebaskan pedangnya membabi-buta pada Overlord. Overlord tak punya kesempatan. Serangan demi serangan itu terus hinggap di tubuhnya. Percikan bunga api bermunculan. Bahkan pedang Kamen Rider Overlord sampai terlempar. Ainz kehabisan kesempatan. Ia kembali memunculkan Roulette untuk memilih senjata.

"Matilah kau bangsat!" Melihat Ovelord yang lengah, Deathviper ambil kesempatan dan menghunuskan kedua pedangnya pada si Undead. Berharap menang. Namun Overlord malah menahannya dengan dua dagger yang kini ada ditangannya. Yang satu berwarna keemasan dan bersinar layaknya matahari, sementara yang satunya lagi berwarna putih cerah bagai rembulan. Senjata milik salah satu makhluk agung Nazarick, Nishikienrai. **Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi**.

"Tak semudah itu..." Kini giliran Overlord yang menghunuskan kedua dagger itu ketubuh Deathviper. Deathviper tak berkutik. Dua dagger itu tertanam ditubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Ainz kembali memunculkan roulette dan dipilihnya sebuah senjata menyerupai sarung tinju besi berukuran besar. **Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath**. Sekuat tenaga dihantamkannya Sarung tinju besi itu ketubuh Deathviper. Rider itu sampai terlempar hebat dibuatnya. Menabrak beberapa pohon sebelum kemudian mendarat setelah menubruk dinding tebing.

"GWAAHHH!" Deathviper mengamuk. Aura hitam yang mengerikan memancar dari dalam tubuhnya. Armor-armornya bercahaya ke-unguan. Ia menjerit tanpa henti.

 **[Ride End Over-Punish]**  
Deathviper melambung tinggi ke langit. Energi-energi kegelapan berkumpul, menggumpal pada dirinya. Petir-petir menyambar hebat. Sekujur tubuhnya bercahaya. Hawa panas menyebar memenuhi area itu. Rider itu kemudian mengambil pose menendang, lalu melesat ke arah Overlord dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Overlord kena. Entah kenapa tapi ia tak memilih untuk menghindar. Ledakan kosmis yang hebat lantas terjadi. Membakar habis area itu bersama segala yang ada dalam radiusnya. Rerumputan, pepohonan, bahkan Mirror Monster dan Para prajurit pun hangus terpanggang. Sementara gelombang panasnya merata hingga mencapai ibukota.

Api membara. Asap hitam pekat mengepul tinggi dilangit. Menutup cakrawala. Mengubah langit yang gelap menjadi kian gelap. Percikan api beterbangan layaknya kunang-kunang. Suasananya sangat panas, secara harfiah. Beberapa prajurit bahkan sampai pingsan karna tak sanggup menahan panas.

Kobaran api mulai mereda. Menunjukkan kedua Rider. Deathviper yang masih dalam pose menendang. Sementara Overlord terlihat masih berdiri disana. Diposisi yang sama. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang menahan tendangan super dari Deathviper. Dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menahan serangan dahsyat tadi hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Serangan yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah negri, ia hentikan hanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang kau sadar perbedaan tingkat kekuatan kita bukan?" Tanya Ainz/Overlord dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Deathviper bergidik ngeri. Ia mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun Overlord telah terlebih dahulu menggenggam pergelangan kakinya. "Kau mati..."

Deathviper panik. Ia langsung kehilangan akal. Menjerit-jerit tak karuan dan meronta-ronta tak jelas. Ainzpun menghentikannya dengan membanting Rider itu ke tanah. Kemudian melemparnya keudara.

 **[Pause]**  
Waktu terhenti. 41 buah simbol cahaya yang tersusun layaknya lingkaran jam muncul di tanah. Dan simbol Ainz berada tepat di posisi Deathviper. Ia kemudian mencabut Gashatnya lalu memindahkannya ke Overlord visor yang ada ditangannya.

 **[Overlord Overload Finish!]**  
Waktu berjalan seperti semula, hanya saja segala yang selain dirinya melambat seperti gerakan slowmotion. Angin berhembus kencang. Langit bergemuruh. Petir menyambar, seakan mengamuk. Aura kegelapan yang luar biasa, puluhan kali lebih kuat dari Deathviper mengerubungi tubuh Overlord. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang. Ke 41 simbol cahaya yang ada ditanah menyatu dan merapat ke tubuh Overlord. Terserap ke kaki kanan Ainz/Overlord.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja ia Lancarkan tendangan penuh tenaga itu pada Deathviper. Dan tepat saat tendangan itu mendarat ditubuh Deathviper, Terjadi Vortex luar biasa yang menghancurkan segalanya didekat sana. Mengurai setiap benda hingga ke inti partikelnya. Yang kemudian mereda dan disusul dengan ledakan dahsyat. Sangat dahsyat sampai menciptakan kawah seluas ibu kota ditanah. Menelan habis segalanya. Termasuk Deathviper. Meninggalkan Ainz/Overlord berdiri sendiri disana sebagai pemenang. Terpana atas kekuatannya sendiri.

"Luar biasa... Ini bahkan bukan jurus terkuat ku..." Ia berdecak kagum.

"Tugasku selesai, kuserahkan sisanya padamu Zagi..."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Unbeatable God

.

.

.

"Sial, ini mustahil! Bagaimana bisa Deathviper dikalahkan!" Umpat Diviner kesal saat menyadari ledakan hebat yang menewaskan rekannya, Deathviper.

"Sudah kubilang padamu bukan? Yang dia lawan itu, bukanlah Rider biasa. Dialah makhluk terkuat didunia ini. Kamen Rider Overlord." Balasku.

"Omong kosong! Akulah Makhluk terkuat didunia ini! Aku dewa! Kamen Rider Diviner! Aku yang mengirim kalian semua kemari! Aku lah Dewa kalian didunia ini!" Sanggahnya lagi. "Biarlah, setidaknya Genosurviver milikku akan mengalahkan mereka!"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Sayang sekali, tapi kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Genm. Monster gado-gado mu itu tak punya kesempatan menang."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin!?"

"Karna dialah, DEWA YANG TAK TERKALAHKAN!"

.

* * *

.

 **Kimewaza! Mighty Action Critical Finish!  
** Genm melambung tinggi kemudian melacarkan tendangan supernya pada Geno Surviver. Monster Chimera itu kena, namun tak ada dampak yang ditimbulkan. Malah Genm yang terpukul mundur. Serangan Gemn seakan sia-sia.

"Ah sial!" umpatnya kesal. Ia langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan berlindung dibalik sebuah batu besar. Menyiapkan gashat dan rencana yang akan ia jalankan untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Ukuran tubuh Genosurviver yang jauh lebih besar dari Genm membuat Genm kesulitan. Ini lebih seperti bertarung melawan Gamedeus yang dalam wujud supernya.

"Keluarlah Rider lemah! Hanya itu yang kau punya?" Pancing monster Chimera dengan kepala berupa ular kobra besar berwarna ungu itu. Dikarenakan banyaknya kabel dan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar, Genosurviver menjadi sedikit kesulitan bergerak. Jadi sedari tadi ia hanya menunggu Genm menyerangnya dan menyerang balik Rider itu disaat ada celah.

 ** _Gachan! Level up!  
Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action X!  
A Gacha!  
Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!_**

"Sesuai permintaanmu!" Dari balik batu besar, melompatlah Genm dengan wujud LV 3 miliknya. Kini tubuhnya dilengkapi dengan armor-armor berwarna cerah dengan senjata menyerupai roda sepeda yang ia sebut _Trick Flywheel_ dibagian bahunya.

Genm melemparkan Trick Flywheel di kedua sisi bahunya pada Genosurviver. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, serangannya benar-benar tak ada artinya. Bahkan menggores tubuh monster itu pun tidak. "Cih!"

Kedua Trick Flywheel itu kembali pada Genm layaknya bumerang. Genm pun melanjutkan serangan dengan terus melempari Genosurviver menggunakan bumerangnya sambil berlari mengitari monster itu. Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Genosurviver selain menggunakan cara 'itu'.

"Hahahaha, hanya itu yang kau punya? Sekarang giliranku!" Genosurviver mengaum keras. Lengan kanannya yang ia ambil dari capit Volcancer ia layangkan kearah Genm. Genm yang terlalu fokus menyerang tak menyadari serangan balasan dari Genosurviver. Alhasil, capit besar itu menghantam armor dada Genm hingga hancur dan membuat rider itu terpental, melambung jauh kebelakang.

 ** _A Gacha!  
Jet! Jet! In the sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Combat_**

Menyadari nyawanya yang saat ini dalam bahaya, Genm mencabut gashat Sharakiri Sport dan menggantinya dengan Jet Combat. Dengan begitu, armor miliknya berganti menjadi armor dengan motif pesawat terbang. Dilengkapi dengan sepasang gatling gun pada kedua tangannya. Berkat armor itu ia terbang mengudara diangkasa. Menyelamatkan nyawanya dari jatuh terhempas.

"Mari kita coba yang ini!" Dengan armor barunya Genm terbang kearah Genosurviver. Dari ketinggian ia tembaki monster itu membabi buta. Genosurviver lantas membalas dengan menembakkan bola api dari kepala naga _Dragreder_ yang tertanam ditubuhnya. Mereka saling serang dan saling balas.

Tak disangka oleh Genm. Sepasang sayap yang berlainan warna mengembang di punggung monster itu. Yang satunya berwarna hitam milik Darkwing, sementara yang satunya berwarna emas dan putih. Kini dengan kedua sayap itu Genosurviver ikut terbang mengejar Genm. Namun lagi, akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu besar, kecepatannya pun tak mampu menyamai Genm.

Keduanya saling kejar dilangit. Tak henti-hentinya mereka melancarkan serangannya masing-masing. Genm menembaki Genosurviver. Sementara monster itu membalas dengan semburan api Dragreder. Sesekali juga Genosurviver melayangkan capit Volcancernya ke arah Genm. Tapi berkat kelincahan Genm, tak satupun serangan monster chimera itu yang berhasil mengenainya.

Genm bermanuver terbang tinggi keatas secepat yang ia bisa, diikuti oleh Genosurviver. Kemudian ia menukik tajam kebawah dan mendarat tepat dibelakang sayap monster itu. Ia lepas kedua gashat yang kini terpasang di Gamer Driver miliknya. Lalu ia pasangkan sepasang Gashat yang lain.

 ** _A Gacha!  
Danger! Danger! Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!_**

Sekali lagi wujud Genm berubah. Kali ini wujudnya berubah menjadi ala gaya post-apocalypse berhiaskan armor-armor yang terkesan brutal. Ditangannya juga dipersiapkan dengan senjata berupa sepasang sabit yang ia namakan Gashacon Sparrow.

 **[Dangerous Critical Strike!]**  
"Rasakan ini!"Dengan kedua sabit yang telah diperkuat, ia tebas kedua sayap Genosurviver hingga putus. Alhasil keduanya pun jatuh dari ketinggian. Lagi-lagi Genm mencabut gashat di kepala sabuknya dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Namun kali ini gashatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedikit lebih besar. " _Grade 1,000,000,000 !_ "

 ** _Maximum Gashat!  
Gachan! Fu~me~tsu!  
Saijoukyuu no Kami no Sainou! Genm! Genm  
God Maximum X_**

BRAKKK

Keduanya jatuh mendarat naas di tanah. menciptakan retakan besar ditanah dan menyebabkan kabut berterbangan. Tak terlihat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya tertutup oleh kabut debu yang tebal. Hanya suara batu berjatuhan yang terdengar.

Perlahan kabut menipis. Memperlihatkan situasi keduanya, hanya saja kali ini ada sosok yang berbeda disana. Sosok yang mengenakan Exosuit. Genm yang kini dalam wujud supernya. Berdiri mantap dalam lindungan Exosuitnya. Sementara Genosurviver masih terbaring ditanah. Terbenam dalam lubang yang tercipta olehnya disaat jatuh.

Genosurviver segera bangkit dan melesat menghadang tubuh Exosuit Genm. Kini kekuatan keduanya setara. Jadi meskipun agak sulit, namun Genm berhasil menahan tubuh chimera itu. Sekuat tenaga ia banting tubuh monster itu ketanah. Genosurviver pun balik menyerang dengan semburan api Dragreder dan semprotan racun Venoviper(Venosnaker).Dilanjutkan dengan pecutan ekor Genosurviver, dibalas dengan pukulan super milik Genm yang mendarat diwajah monster itu.

Mereka saling serang tanpa henti. Semburan api, Pukulan, Sabetan capit, tendangan super, cambukan ekor, dan cakaran terus mereka lancarkan. Keduanya benar-benar imbang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sedikit demi sedikit Exosuit milik Genm mulai rusak. Beberapa bagian sudah retak. Sementara Genosurviver juga mulai luka-luka ditonjoki oleh Genm.

 **[** **Kimewaza** **!** **]  
** Genm melompat keluar dari Exosuit miliknya, melambung tinggi ke langit biru. Bersamaan dengan itu, kumparan energi berwarna hitam dan ungu muncul menyelimuti dirinya. Segera saja ia ambil pose tendangan khasnya.  
 **[** **God Maximum Critical Blessing** **]  
** Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan kaki yang berselimutkan energi kegelapan, ia melesat mendaratkan tendangan supernya tepat ke kepala ular si monster chimera. Monster itu, Genosurviver pun tak mau kalah. Dengan memusatkan seluruh kekuatan ditubuhnya ke kepala Venoviper, ia counter tendangan Genm dengan tembakan energi miliknya.

Kedua serangan dahsyat itu bertubrukan. Lantas saja bentrokan energi terjadi dan memicu pecahnya ledakan hebat. Menyapu habis para pejuang, Mirror Monster, pepohonan dan rerumputan yang ada dalam radiusnya. Membumi hanguskan daerah itu.

Genm terlempar jauh. Beruntung Exosuitnya memiliki fitur auto-pilot yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sementara disisi lain, Genosurviver benar-benar cedera parah dibuat oleh ledakan barusan. Capit Volcancer musnah. Tubuh bagian bawahnya hancur lebur. Hanya bagian kepala yang masih tersisa. Itupun dalam keadaan rusak berat.

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Genm dengan nafas tertatih-tatih. "Kau sudah kalah Genosurviver…."

Genosurviver mendesis keras. "Tanpa kubilang pun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?" Jawabnya sembari bangkit dengan tenaga yang tersisa. "Jikapun harus mati, setidaknya aku ingin mati memperjuangkan apa yang aku anggap benar. Kau pun begitu bukan?"

"Apa yang kau anggap benar katamu? Entahlah, aku hanya bertarung demi Masterku…."

"Kalau begitu kau lah yang kalah…."

Monster Chimera itu meraung keras untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini semacam lubang hitam muncul ditubuhnya dan menghisap banyak sekali Mirror Monster. Semakin lama, tubuh Genosurviver kian mengembang sampai kemudian meledak karna sudah terlalu over. Genm hanya diam menyaksikan hal itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ya. Ucapan Genosurviver barusan mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Sesuatu yang kau anggap benar?" batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Tubuh Genosurviver meledak. Namun bukannya hancur, tubuhnya malah berubah bentuk menjadi semakin mengerikan. Berwujud menyerupai Genocider seukuran 40 meter, hanya saja tersusun dari ratusan Mirror Monster yang saling melebur. Seperti Beryudora, hanya saja berwujud Genocider. "Dengan bayaran nyawaku, inilah Wujud terkuatku,wujud terakhirku. **GenoDestroyer**! Jika menurutmu kau benar, maka hancurkanlah monster ini. Ini bukan tubuhku lagi. Dan sebentar lagi, akupun juga tak akan punya kuasa atas tubuh ini lagi. Sayonara! "

Genm terbelalak melihat wujud besar itu. Tak hanya dia, Diend, Astaroth, Photon, Ainz, dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam perang itu, bahkan Diviner sekalipun. Tak pernah ia kira monster itu punya wujud semacam ini. Dan kini, wujud itu menjelma menjadi monster penghancur yang akan menghancurkan segala yang ada dihadapannya.

"Master…aku tak sanggup lagi…." Ucap Genm pasrah pada Photon melalui K-Pad milik yang tersambung pada Exosuit itu. "Aku kalah…Maaf….."

"Begitukah menurutmu? " Balas Photon dari K-Pad miliknya. "Tak ada pilihan lain, pakai ini!"

Usai balasan dari Photon, semacam objek-objek virtual berbentuk abstrak muncul di hadapan Genm. Objek itu kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sebuah benda berwujud kubus yang khas. Yang kemudian terpasang dibagian atas Gamer Driver milik Genm. "Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Harga pakainya mahal banget lho, jadi tolong pergunakan dengan baik ya. Tapi biarlah, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar. Genm, Aku percaya padamu!"

"Master…Terima kasih banyak…."

[ _Symphony Orchestra]_ _  
_ _ **Docking!**_ ** _Bakkaan_** ** _!  
_** ** _Fu~me~tsu_** ** _!_**

 _[Choir]_ ** _  
_** ** _Eien no~!_** ** _  
_** ** _Kami no yo~o ni!_** ** _  
_** ** _Shin no kami wa mewosamasu~!_**

Tubuh Genm bersinar terang. Ia terbang melayang, Merentas langit tinggi, terlepas dari Exosuit miliknya. Kepingan-kepingan baja yang tercipta dari kumparan energi dahsyat ikut melayang bersamanya. menatap hamparan langit biru nan luas. Bebas. Tenang. Harmoni yang indah berkelakar dalam diri Genm. Membawanya pada tingkat kedamaian tertinggi. Ke tingkat para dewa.

 ** _Supreme_** ** _God Muteki Ge~n~mu~!_**

Tubuh Genm menjelma menjadi putih perak. Armor-armor yang tadinya melayang bersama Genm kini menyatu dengannya. Satu per satu kepingan metal itu terpasang di tubuh Genm. Merubah Genm menjadi sosok yang tampak lebih indah. Begitu berkilau. Begitu menawan. Membuat semua mata memandang keelokkannya.

"Inilah apa yang aku yakini benar!"Secepat cahaya Genm melesat dan menyerang tubuh raksasa Genodestroyer bertubi-tubi. Serangan demi serangan yang ia lancarkan sukses mendarat ditubuh monster itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Genm berhasil membabat habis Mirror Monster yang menempel ditubuhnya. Sebelum kemudian ia sudahi dengan sebuah pukulan super yang ia hantamkan tepat pada wajah monster itu. "Bertarung demi masterku!"

"Akan aku akhiri ini!" Genm mendarat mulus di tanah. Ia tekan sebuah tombol yang ada pada bagian atas gashat Muteki miliknya.

 **[Kimewaza!]  
[Supreme God Critical Blessing!]  
**Sekujur badan Genm bercahaya. Energi alam disekitarnya mengalir pada dirinya. Pusaran energi terbentuk. Memusat pada kakinya. Sebelum kemudian Genm kembali melayang tinggi diudara dan melesat kearah Genodestroyer dengan tendangan penghabisannya. Tubuh Genodestroyer yang terlalu besar tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menghindar. Alhasil, dia pun kena.

Tak ada ledakan. Malah tubuh monster itu kini terang benderang. Partikel-partikel cahaya muncul 'menguap' dari tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, satu per satu Mirror Monster yang menyatu ditubuhnya terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya. Menyisakan Genosurviver yang kemudian mengalami downgrade menjadi Genocider. Kekuatannya dinetralkan oleh Genm hingga ke tingkat terendah.  
 **[Subarashii~]**

Sekali lagi semua orang disana membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tak terkecuali Genosurviver / Genocider sendiri. Padahal tadinya ia telah dimakan habis oleh wujud Chimera terkuatnya. 'Kekuatan macam ini' ia membatin takjub. Segera saja ia bersujud pada Genm mengakui kekalahannya. Genm menaklukkan monster itu, tanpa membunuhnya.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Into The Finals

.

.

.

"Gwah! M-Mustahil...Ba-Bagaimana bisa..." Ucap Diviner takjub tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kami tak sama denganmu. Kami bukanlah pecundang seperti kalian!" Balasku dengan nada meninggi. Mencoba mengintimidasinya.

"Ini tak mungkin! Semua rencanaku sia-sia! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!? Ini diluar perhitunganku!"

"Tak semua hal didunia ini bisa kau perhitungkan!"

Kami berdua saling beradu pedang. Menatap penuh kebencian dibalik helm yang kami gunakan. "Bahkan anak buahmu Genocider jauh lebih baik darimu!" Bentakku.

 **[Final Vent]**  
"BERISIIIK!" Balasnya penuh amarah sambil melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya yang dibaluti api merah Dragreder padaku. Tak sempat ku hindari dan berhasil mengenai wajahku. Meremukkan helmku seketika, sekaligus membuatku sempoyongan. Diviner pun memanfaatkan saat seperti ini dengan menghunuskan Gold Saber miliknya padaku. Beruntung aku sempat mengelak. Meskipun pedang itu berhasil menggores bahuku.

Situasi kami saat ini benar-benar imbang. Armor-armorku sudah setengahnya rusak berat. Sementara Diviner jauh lebih parah dariku. Hanya armor kaki dan armor tangannya yang masih tersisa, juga helm yang melindungi kepalanya. "Sial, kalau saja aku punya kesempatan untuk masuk ke final formku" geramku kesal.

"Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dari yang satu ini!" tantang Diviner sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tak asing bagiku. Semacam Device yang cukup Kukenal. Ultraman X Devizer dan kartu Cyber Gomora. "Crossover item!?"

Ia equip kedua benda itu. Memunculkan semacam Armor berat yang langsung terpasang ditubuh Diviner. Armor semacam Baju zirah tebal berwarna biru dengan motif rangkaian digital. Dilengkapi dengan dua buah cakar berukuran besar sebagai senjata. Dan Dengan armor barunya itu, ia melesat kearahku.

"Jangan kau pikir hanya kau yang punya!" Ku munculkan Orb Calibur milikku dan ku balik menyerangnya. Kami saling serang dan tangkis. Tak kusangka stamina Diviner sangat luar biasa sampai bisa menyamai Orb Caliburku dengan Armor seberat itu. Lagi, kami imbang. Tapi Diviner berada dalam kondisi menguntungkan berkat armornya .

 **[Orb Flame Calibur]  
** Kuputar Cincin pada bagian tengah Orb Calibur ke simbol api, bara api muncul membakar mata pedangku. Ku ayunkan pedangku kemudian ku tebaskan pada Diviner. Sayangnya dengan mudah Diviner berhasil menahan seranganku. Cyber Gomora Armor miliknya benar-benar sangat kuat. Tak ada goresan, bahkan lecet pun tidak. Ia masih berdiri disana, mengangkat kedua cakarnya. "Hanya itu yang kau bisa?"

 **[** _Gomora Shindoo-ha_ **]**  
"Giliranku!". Diviner menghantamkan kedua cakar besar miliknya itu ketanah. Menyebabkan terjadinya ledakan hebat disusul gempa nan dahsyat. Tanah remuk. Kawah besar tercipta ditanah. Sementara para pejuang dan Mirror Monster yang ada didekat sana terlempar akibat ledakan itu. Termasuk aku. Diviner kembali bergerak kearahku. Sekuat tenaga ia layangkan salah satu cakarnya padaku. Aku pun bersiap menebaskan pedangku dengan teknik 'Kinetic Force'. Serangan kami lantas beradu, mengakibatkan bentrokan energi yang hebat. Menghancurkan Cakar Diviner, sementara pedangku langsung patah dibuatnya. Serangan kami lanjutkan dengan saling beradu tinju.

 **[** **Final Vent]  
** Aku sampai lupa kemampuan Diviner yang satu itu, dimana ia bisa menggunakan seluruh Vent Card dari ke-13 Mirror Rider. Kali ini berupa pukulan yang di perkuat dengan Kekuatan Final ventnya Kamen Rider Gai menghujam dadaku. Menghancurkan armor dadaku yang sekaligus merubahku kembali kewujud manusia ku.

"Aku menang!" Tawa Diviner penuh kemenangan menyaksikan perubahan wujudku. Ia kemudian menghampiriku sembari menenteng sebilah Gold Saber ditangannya. Ditendangnya wajahku yang terguling lemah ditanah, kemudian ia tusuk lenganku dengan pedang itu. Memaksaku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. "Inilah hukuman karna kau sudah berani menentang dewa!"

"Master!?" Mendengar jeritanku barusan, Langsung saja Diend melesat kearah Diviner dan menyerangnya dengan tendangan bertenaga penuh. Tapi mudah saja bagi Diviner untuk menangkap kaki Diend dan membantingnya ketanah. Ia kemudian menduduki tubuh Rider bermotif garis itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Giliran Genm yang bergerak. Secepat kilat ia terjang tubuh Diviner hingga terpental jauh dan mendarat diatas sebongkah batu besar. Hancur. Namun tak cukup untuk menghentikan Diviner. Ia bangkit. Memegang sebuah benda yang tak pernah kami lihat sebelumnya. Semacam tongkat. Sebuah tongkat yang menyerupai milik Odin dalam Survive form miliknya, hanya saja yang satu ini nampak lebih megah dengan hiasan 13 kepala Mirror Rider. Ia kemudian mengangkat tongkat itu dan berteriak. "Saksikanlah! Kelahiran Dewa baru kalian!"

Tunggu dulu! Dia menggunakan Final Form? Mustahil! Seharusnya avatar premium seperti punya Diviner tak bisa memiliki Final Form. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia membelinya dari Game Master? Apa dia merancangnya sendiri? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?

Diviner mengeluarkan tiga buah kartu. Survive Rekka, Survive Mugen dan Survive Shippu. Ia kemudian memasukkan ketiga kartu itu pada Slot di tongkatnya. Segera setelah itu langit berubah gelap. Petir menyambar tanpa henti. Rintik hujan berjatuhan. Badai mengamuk dengan cepatnya. Suasana berubah kian mencekam dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Tiba-tiba tanah terbelah. Dari dalam tanah itu, muncul genangan lahar panas. Disusul keluarnya sesosok naga dengan tubuh berselimutkan magma. Sementara dari langit turun pula sesosok Naga bertubuh angin. Keduanya melayang mengitari tubuh Diviner. Sebelum kemudian menyatu dengannya.

Tubuh Diviner meledak. Hawa panas yang luar biasa menyebar dari tubuhnya. Wujudnya berubah. Hampir tak terlihat lagi corak Mirror Rider pada dirinya. Ia lebih seperti gabungan Kamen Rider Tiger Survive from dan Kamen Rider Rey. Dengan warna selang merah dan biru. Aku mengerti sekarang. Itu bukanlah Final Form. Itu Avatar Rider milik dia yang sebenarnya. Wujud Diviner yang selama ini hanyalah kedok belaka.

"Aku...Kamen Rider Khaos!" Teriaknya nyaring.

Tepat saat Diviner/Khaos berhasil bertransformasi sepenuhnya, Genm dan Diend langsung kembali ke base form mereka. Ainz langsung kembali berubah menjadi wujud Undead, begitu pula Astaroth yang kembali berubah ke wujud manusianya. Semua sihir pelindung lenyap. Tak satupun sihir mereka yang dapat digunakan. Bahkan sihir para Penjaga Makam Agung Nazarick pun menjadi tidak berguna.

"Apa-Apan ini!?" Tanya Ainz panik. Yang kemudian kembali tenang akibat semacam cahaya hijau yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Saat Wujud Khaos hadir, semua kekuatan yang aktif sebelum dirinya akan ditiadakan. Itu artinya, tak satupun dari kalian yang bisa mengalahkanku sekarang! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa psikopat Rider itu pecah. Namun kali ini ia tak sekedar mengancam. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan. Tak ada lagi yang sanggup melawannya. Kecuali aku.

Cepat-cepat aku meminum potion yang Ainz berikan. Berkatnya tubuhku kembali sehat dan segar. Luka-luka di tubuhku sembuh seketika. Langsung saja aku bangkit dan berdiri menentang Khaos. "Masih ada aku!" Ucapku mantap.

Karena sebelum Khaos berhasil bertransformasi aku sudah terlebih dahulu berubah ke wujud manusia ku, efek dari transformasi Khaos tak mempan padaku. Masih ada harapan, aku akan langsung masuk ke mode terkuatku. Akan kubawa Khaos menjauh dari sini dan ku hancurkan dia dengan Anti-Matter Finish milikku.

"Jadi kau masih ingin melawan? Tidakkah kau lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita sekarang?" Ejek Khaos padaku.

"Aku memang tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan form standart milikku. Tapi kini kau akan melihat wujud terkuatku! Final formku!"

 **[PHOTON ACCESS]**  
 **[FAILED!]**  
 **[HADRON COLLIDER ACCESS]  
[DARK ENERGY MODE]**

"Hen...Shin!"

 **[QUANTUM BREAK]  
KAMEN RIDER DARK PHOTON**

Celah-celah Dimensi bermunculan di sekelilingku. Dari celah dimensi itu, datang partikel-partikel gelap yang kemudian mengerubungiku. Ditengah proses transformasi ku itu, Diend melemparkan Kartu Kamen Ride Hyper Muteki miliknya ketubuhku. Yang kemudian terhisap oleh partikel gelap di sekujur tubuhku. "Berjuanglah, Master!" Sahutnya memberi semangat.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, partikel-partikel gelap itu kini memadat membentuk sebuah bola besar. Kemudian mulai retak. Dari retakan-retakan itu menyembur cahaya keemasan yang terang benderang. Retakan membesar. Sampai kemudian pecah dan memperlihatkan wujudku yang baru.

Wujudku berkilau. Warna hitam metalik ditubuhku kini berhiaskan warna emas. Motif api di armorku berganti menjadi motif tribal berwarna emas yang nampak gagah. Lambang Photon yang berganti Thriller, kini menjadi Decorative yang juga dalam balutan warna emas. Final form ku yang baru. mungkin harus ku namai Hyper Photon? Terserahlah. Dengan Form ini, akan aku kalahkan Khaoz.

"Bersiaplah, Khaos!"


	23. Final

**FINAL**

.

.

.

Aku dan Khaos kini berada di bulan. Tempat dimana tak ada kehidupan dan tak ada yang akan mengganggu pertarungan terkahir kami. Kami berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Menatap penuh kebencian. Bersiap untuk pertarungan penghabisan kami.

.

Serentak kami berdua bergerak. Saling melayangkan pukulan. Tinju kami beradu, menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan bebatuan disekitar kami. Memecah angin. Menghempaskan meteorit. Mementalkan kami berdua dengan hebatnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

Serentak kami bangkit. Kembali saling melesat satu sama lain. Saling serang habis-habisan. Menyebabkan benturan-benturan energi yang memporak-porandakan segala di sekeliling kami. Namun kami tak lagi peduli. Membunuh. Hanya itu yang ada dalam benak kami saat ini. Demi tujuan yang ingin kami capai.

Kami berdua mengambil langkah mundur. Ku keluarkan Photon saber milikku. Sementara Khaos bersiap dengan pedang miliknya tersendiri, Hades Saber. Sebuah pedang yang menyerupai frostmourne, hanya saja dengan tampilan yang sedikit lebih berkilau.

 **[Shift Into The Maximum!]** **[Ken – Hell Mode!]**

Dengan pedang yang sudah diperkuat, kami kembali bertarung. Khaos menebaskan pedangnya kearahku. Aku pun menangkisnya dengan Photon Saber. Kubuat gerakan memutar, kemudian ku balas menebaskan pedangku sekuat tenaga, memberinya sedikit Kinetic Force. Khaos Kena, ia sampai mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dibuatnya. Namun serangan itu tak cukup untuk menjatuhkannya.

Aku kembali melancarkan serangan padanya. Pedang superku, ditambah Form ku saat ini meningkatkan kekuatan dan intensitas seranganku. Berkali-kali kutebas tubuh Khaos dengan tebasan berenergi penuh. Akan tetapi dengan mudah ia menangkisnya. Namun tetap saja benturan yang diakibatkan masih cukup kuat.

 **[Idaina ken – Hell Break!]  
** Khaos Ambil giliran. Dengan menekan pelatuk khusus pada pedangnya. Ia baluti pedangnya dengan gabungan api dan angin. Lalu secepat kilat ia melesat kearahku. Melayangkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga kearahku.

Situasinya mendesak. Pedangku tak akan sanggup menghentikannya. Jadi kulempar pedangku dan kuhentikan tebasan pedang itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangaku. Hampir mengenai bahuku. Kutepis pedang itu, kemudian ku tebaskan kaki ku menghantam rusuk Khaos.

Khaos terpental hebat. Dan berkat gravitasi bulan, Ia terlempat menabrak asteroid. Aku pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung melesat dengan tendangan superku. Namun Khaos sadar terlalu cepat. Ia menghindar, menangkap kaki ku dan membantingku ke permukaan asteroid hingga hancur. Helm ku retak dibuatnya.

 **[Shift Into The Maximum]  
** Ku munculkan kembali Photon Blade. Sekuat tenaga aku labrak kepala Khaos hingga mementalkannya kembali ke permukaan bulan. Mendarat naas dan menciptakan lubang besar ditanah. Helmnya juga retak. Setidaknya kali ini kami kembali seimbang _._

Khaos kembali bangkit. Tubuhnya bercahaya. Aku pun begitu. Cahaya keemasan muncul menyelimuti diriku. Dengan itu kami berdua bertarung habis-habisan dengan kecepatan cahaya. Saling pukul dan saling tendang. Kami terus bertarung tanpa sadar menghancurkan segala yang ada disekeliling kami. Sekitar 10 menit lamanya. Kemudian kami akhiri dengan satu pukulan penghabisan yang mendarat dimasing-masing dada kami.

Aku terlempar hebat ke atmosfir Bumi. Beruntung aku cepat menguasai diri dan kembali menghampiri Khaos. Sementara Khaos terpental menabrak batuan bulan. Menghancurkan mereka.

 **[Rider Punch]  
** Melihat adanya peluang. Segera saja Ku lancarkan Pukulan super ku pada Khaos yang terbaring di tanah. Ia tak punya kesempatan. Pukulan ku kena telak padanya. Namun ia membalas dengan tendangan super miliknya.

Ledakan hebat terjadi. Pukulan ku mendarat di bahu Khaos. Disisi lain, tendangan Khaos berhasil mengenai bahuku. Armor bahu kami berdua pun lantas remuk dibuatnya. Aku kembali terlempar kebelakang.

Cepat-cepat Khaos bangun dan melesat menerjang tubuhku. Kali ia ia langsung menghadiahkan sebuah round house kick ke wajahku. Tendangan super yang telah diperkuat itu membuat visorku retak. Kepalaku langsung mendenging. Aku sempoyongan. Khaos pun memanfaatkan hal ini dengan menghujamkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ketubuhku.

Ku tahan kepala Khaos dengan kedua tanganku. Kemudian kuhantamkan Lutut ku sekuat tenaga pada kepalanya itu. Tepat mengenai bagian depan helmnya. Kemudian Ku layangkan Rider Kick ke arah lehernya. Sayang ia berhasil menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tetap saja ia terlempar menubruk Bukit batu besar yang ada didekat sana.

Kami berdua berdiri terhuyung-huyung layaknya orang linglung. Kepala kami masih saja terasa pusing. Namun aku tak mau kalah. Sambil manahan rasa pening, ku ambil Photon Blade dan ku hampiri Khaos. Begitu pula Khaos. Ia menghampiriku meski sesekali ia terjatuh.

 **[Shift Into The Maximum]  
[Ken – Hell Mode]  
**Sekali lagi kami saling menebaskan pedang kami. Menyerang menggunakan serangan berhasil mengenai bagian rusuk Khaos. Sementara pedang Rider itu mendarat di bahu kiriku. Kami berdua ambruk. Kehabisan tenaga. Lelah. Kesakitan.

Khaos merayap, menduduki ku. Kemudian menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku pun melawan dengan balik mendudukinya dan balas menghajarnya. Tenaga kami benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Kami mulai kesulitan bertarung.

"Crossover item, Mirror Force!"  
Khaos menggunakan Crossover itemnya. Mirror Force. Membalikkan semua seranganku padaku. Mementalkanku jauh menghantam bebatuan disana. Armor dadaku pun rusak parah.

Sekuat tenaga kami bangkit. Tubuh kami yang sama-sama sudah lemah membuat kami berdua cukup kewalahan. "Ayo kita akhiri..." Usul Khaos yang tentu saja ku setujui.

 **[Final Demolition!]  
** Khaos memunculkan tongkatnya. Ia keluarkan secarik kartu lalu ia masukkan pada slot di tongkat anehnya itu. Dengan itu, Muncul 2 ekor naga berukuran besar yang terbang mengitarinya. Membawanya terbang. Berputar-putar diudara layaknya Ryuki. Kemudian dengan tenaga penuh ia melesat kearahku bersama kedua naganya itu. Kedua naga yang kemudian menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Khaos bercahaya Biru dan Merah. Berbalut api beragam warna.

 **[Anti-Matter Finish!]  
** Aku ambil sebuah papan rangkaian bermotifkan lautan bintang, lalu kumasukan kedalam slot di Photon Driver ku. Dengan itu, partikel-partikel kegelapan berkumpul padaku. Membentuk pusaran energi yang luar biasa. Mengalirkan kekuatan dalam jumlah besar sekujur badanku menjadi bermoti lautan bintang. Membawa ku melayang. layaknya Ryuga. Kemudian dengan dorongan dari partikel kegelapan itu, aku melesat ke arah Khaos berselimutkan energi dari partikel itu.

Tendangan kami beradu. Energi hebat kami berdua bertabrakan. Di saat itu juga ledakan kosmis pecah. Membentuk sebuah bulatan cahaya yang kemudian menjelma menjadi bintang neutron berukuran kecil. Meledak berkali-kali, menghancurkan segala yang ada disekelilingnya hingga pada akhirnya membentuk blackhole. Seukuran Bulan.

Black hole itu kemudian memadat. Menyebabkan terjadinya peningkatan tajam dalam volume dan pengeluaran energi kosmis. Mematahkan dimensi ruang dan waktu hingga mengakibatkan distorsi. Kemudian meledak layaknya supernova. Memakan habis ¼ permukaan bulan. Mengurai segala materi yang ada dalam radiusnya menjadi partikel. Dan menghempaskan gelombang tekanan yang amat dahsyat hingga mengakibatkan puluhan batu meteorit berjatuhan ke atmosfir Bumi.

Tubuh Khaos terjebak dalam ledakan. Tak bisa bergerak akibat gravitasi ledakan yang sangat kuat. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah didalam sana. Dengan tenang ia tutup matanya. Perlahan terurai sampai ke inti partikel. "Jadi begini akhirnya...Kau menang, Photon..." Gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian lenyap selamanya. Menyatu bersama alam semesta.

.

* * *

.

DUAAARRRR

Ledakan hebat menggema di angkasa. Merubah warna langit yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi terang benderang. Bersamaan dengan itu, para Mirror Monster lenyap satu demi satu. Menandakan kalahnya pemimpin mereka. Hal ini pun membuat para pejuang bersorak kegirangan menyambut kemenangan mereka. Kecuali Diend dan Genm yang membatu melihat ledakan itu. Menatap langit dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Itu..."

"Anti-Matter Finish..."

Keduanya tertunduk. Berlutut tak berdaya ditanah. Diend menggigil. Sementara Genm terdengar terisak. "Tidak mungkin..."Gumam Diend pelan. Sebelum keduanya menjerit memanggil nama Master mereka.

Mendengar jeritan mereka, sontak saja para pejuang lainnya menoleh ke arah keduanya. Mereka sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Alhasil, dalam sekejap kebahagiaan mereka berganti menjadi duka. Mereka semua melepas helm mereka, turut mengheningkan cipta. Berduka atas tewasnya pahlawan mereka.

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

 **Final Kamen Ride:  
** **HYPERR MUTEKI!**

Dari ketinggian, terdengar lantunan musik upbeat . Bersamaan dengan turunnya sesosok ksatria berbalutkan cahaya terang berwarna emas. Lantas saja hal itu menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Ksatria itu terbang memutar di langit. Membentuk lingkaran cahaya sebelum kemudian mendarat dihadapan Genm dan Diend.

Sosok bercahaya itu mulai mereda. Perlahan wujud aslinya terlihat. Sesosok pria berambut perak yang mengenakan jacket kulit berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Sosok yang begitu familiar bagi mereka. Sorak sorai kembali pecah begitu mereka melihat jelas sosok itu. Tak terkecuali bagi Genm dan Diend. Semua orang mengerubunginya. Memeluknya. Mengangkatnya dan meneriakkan namanya. "Zagi!"

.

* * *

.

Kedamaian di Forddagon kembali pulih. Kalahnya Khaos/Diviner membuat suasana kembali tenang. Kami pun kembali pindah ke Aramunde dan membangun kembali kota tersayang kami itu, aku, Genm, Diend, Ninya, dan Nena. Sementara Lakyus kembali ke Re-Estize karna mendapat panggilan dari teman-temannya. Yah, dia juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Lagipula setelah pertempuran itu, aku Genm, Diend dan Ninya diangkat menjadi kelas Adamantite seperti Lakyus. Mungkin aku tak akan membutuhkan bantuan dia lagi.

Disisi lain, Ainz pamit pulang ke Makam Agung Nazarick. Ia berencana untuk menyerang perkampungan Lizardman yang ada didekat Nazarick. Dan tentu saja aku tak tertarik, jadi kubiarkan mereka pergi sementara aku menetap di kota kecil yang indah dan damai ini. Tapi sebagai bantuan, Genocider yang kini mengangkatku sebagai Masternya ku suruh untuk ikut bersama Ainz. Ia juga kuperintahkan untuk mematuhi segala yang Ainz katakan sebagai tuan keduanya.

"Master, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu..."

Disaat aku tengah sibuk merapikan reruntuhan yang berserakan di jalanan, Genm yang dalam wujud manusianya tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiriku. Bersama Diend tentunya. Ia menyodorkan segelas teh sambil mengajakku duduk. Aku pun menurut dan membalas dengan balik bertanya. "Ada apa? Tanyakan saja..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Master selamat dari Anti-Matter Finish?" Tanya Diend penasaran. Nampaknya ia masih elum bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. "Kau ini memang benar-benar master Zagi yang asli kan?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku ini Zagi." Balasku menjitak kepala Diend. "Sebenarnya Khaos lah yang menyelamatkanku." Tambahku.

Mereka berdua keheranan. "Eh?" Tanya Diend lagi.

Aku mengambil secarik kartu dari dalam sakuku lalu kuperlihatkan pada mereka. Kartu Kamen Ride, Ex-aid Hyper Muteki. "Kau ingat."

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kukira tadinya kartu itu hanya untuk power-up saja. Bukannya kau perlu Deca-Driver untuk menggunakannya?"

"Saat terperangkap dalam ledakan itu, di saat-saat terakhirnya, Khaos menyerahkan salah satu Rider item miliknya padaku. Item itu adalah Neo Deca-Driver. Berkatnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan Hyper Muteki dan keluar dari ledakan."

"Kamen Rider Khaos memberikannya padamu!?" Tanya keduanya serentak. Kaget. "Serius!?"

"Aku tak tau juga mengapa. Tapi berkat dia aku berhasil tetap hidup dengan menggunakan kekuatan Hyper Muteki. Sayangnya Decadriver pemberian Khaos ikut terkena radiasi dari ledakan itu. Jadinya setelah aku berhasil kembali ke Bumi, Decadrivernya lenyap selamanya."

Aku bangkit. Kuhabiskan teh pemberian Genm kemudian kuserahkan gelasnya pada dia. "Nah, berhubung kalian disini. Kenapa kalian tidak ikut membantuku?"

"Eh, tapi kan sekarang aku ini sudah jadi wanita. Pekerjaan berat tidak cocok untukku kan? Suruh Genm saja Master..."

"APA!? Tidak bisa! Aku mau menemai Ninya mengambil bahan masakan di hutan, Kau saja! Jangan sok lemah kau Genm!"

"Aku bilang, KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Arghh! tidak adil !"

"Tapi Aku mau istirahat..."

"AYO!"

"TIDAAAK"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, dua sosok pria mengamati kerajaan Forddagon yang saat ini dibalut oleh kebahagiaan. Pria yang satunya terkesan culun, sementara yang satunya lagi terlihat urakan. Mereka sudah berada disana sedari tadi. Mengamati tiap sisi dari ibukota kerajaan itu. Si culun asik sendiri menulis hasil pengamatannya. Sementara si urakan tak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi 'dia' sudah kalah ya..." Kata si urakan pelan. Ia mengambil batu kerikil kecil, lalu melemparnya ke langit. "Yah, lagian dia memang tidak ada gunanya buat kita." Tambahnya lagi.

"Sudah saatnya kita jalankan rencana kita." Sambung si Culun.

Si culun bangkit. Dari virtual inventory miliknya ia ambil semacam sabuk, lalu dipasangnya di pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia keluarkan dua buah botol dari dalam saku celananya. Ia masukkan satu per satu botol itu ke slot yang ada pada kepala sabuknya. Kemudian diputarnya tuas pada bagian samping kepala sabuk miliknya itu.

 _ **Rabbit! _X_ Cobra!**_

 _ **UnMatch!**_

 _ **Revolution!**_

 _ **Error! Error! Error!**_

 _ **Chaos!**_

 _ **Fuhahahahahahahaha!**_

"Nah, mari kita mulai eksperimennya"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi itulah akhirnya dari Kamen Rider Photon Season 1. Disesuaikan dengan ending season 1 Overlord. Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca fanfic jadi-jadian ini sampai saat ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav, follow ataupun yang udah review fanfic ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, typo, gaje dan sebagainya. Saya sebagai author, mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Arigatou!

.

.

.

.

Ciao! Minna-san!


End file.
